voICE
by devillullaby
Summary: Len dan Rin Kagamine adalah malaikat yang kekanakkan, sedikit ceroboh dan payah dalam menggunakan sihir. Namun suatu hari, negeri mereka mengalami kekacauan hanya dikarenakan oleh satu orang gadis manusia.Len dan Rin tidak punya pilihan selain menjadi Guardian Angel untuk menolong gadis tersebut. Mampukah mereka? Kisah cinta bertemunya sang malaikat langit dengan gadis biasa.
1. Prologue

**voICE**

* * *

_"I will always be calling your name for I want you to remember, even if my voice withers away,"_

-Len Kagamine, The Lost Memory

* * *

Prolog:

Dengungan halus samar-samar terdengar di sebuah lorong gelap dan sepi. Aku mencoba menghampiri asal suara tersebut, namun hal yang kudapati hanya lorong yang tak kunjung menemui akhir. Malahan suara itu terdengar semakin keras dan memekakkan telinga.

Lama akhirnya aku menyadari bahwa suara itu adalah teriakan perempuan, aku tak sanggup membayangkannya, namun aku berani bertaruh dia sedang sekarat atau terluka sangat parah. Hanya itu yang kurasa mampu menjelaskan betapa menderitanya suara itu.

Teriakan itu semakin mengeras, menyiksa gendang telingaku yang agak sensitif. Aku meringkuk dengan tangan memegang kepala.

'hentikan….' Aku mulai memohon.

Tapi, seolah mungkin, teriakan itu semakin keras dan tak kenal ampun. Seolah teriakan itu memutuskan untuk menetap di kepalaku. Aku bergidik. Ku benamkan wajahku yang telah basah di lututku, menutup daun telinga kuat-kuat.

'Hentikan,…. Kumohon hentikanlah,'

"LEN!"

Seketika semua menjadi terang benderang. Kegelapan itu mendadak sirna. Lorong yang terbuat dari batu-bata kehitaman itu lenyap. Semuanya berubah. Kecuali suara itu dan kenyataan bahwa suara itu makin jelas sekarang.

Aku sempat berpikir apa yang aku lihat hanyalah sosok diriku yang dipantulkan oleh cermin. Tapi aku tidak ingat sebelum aku tidur aku memakai piyama berwarna _pink _dan memakai pita putih besar di atas kepala…tunggu dulu.

"Rin?" Suaraku terdengar mengantuk.

"Len! Syukurlah akhirnya kau bangun juga!" Rin terdengar kesal.

"Ada apa?"

Seingatku Rin bukan tipe saudara cewek yang suka mengganggu tidur adiknya di tengah malam. Ada yang tidak beres.

Rin mengerutkan kening, hal yang selalu dia lakukan jika aku sedang lamban dalam berpikir.

'BUNUH AKU!'

Tubuhku menegang. Teriakan ini….

Rin menatapku untuk beberapa saat kemudian mengangguk.

"Yeah, Len. Ada masalah baru,"

* * *

Aku dan Rin, kakak kembarku, segera terbang melewati jalanan dan rumah-rumah berasitektur kuno yang agak sepi, tujuan kami hanya satu. Rumah Kaito Shion, The Leader of North Angels.

"Rin, kemana yang lain? Bukannya di saat-saat gawat seperti ini mereka juga seharusnya berkumpul?" Teriakku yang nyaris ditelan oleh angin.

Benar, ini situasi darurat. Tak biasanya suara manusia bisa sampai terdengar di _Afterworld_, tempat para _Angel _tinggal. Hanya ada dua kemungkinan, mereka sengaja melakukannya dengan menggunakan kemampuan indra keenam mereka-yang sebenarnya sangat jarang dimiliki manusia atau mereka sedang dalam keadaan bahaya hingga membutuhkan bantuan makhluk mitos seperti kami.

Untuk kondisi yang kedua, kami tentu tak bisa membiarkan manusia ini begitu saja. Kami bukan makhluk berhati dingin. Selain teriakan mereka bisa membuat kekuatan kami melemah dan kegelapan menguat. Kami harus melindungi mereka. Biasanya tugas itu disandang oleh _Guardian Angel_, kelompok _Angel _yang memiliki anggota yang sudah berusia dua puluh tahun ke atas dan memiliki penguasaan terhadap sihir pelindung dengan sempurna. Di mata kami, _Guardian Angel_ adalah sosok yang begitu di kagumi dan dihormati sebab tak sembarangan _Angel_ bisa menjadi _Guardian Angel_.

Aku berharap, suatu saat nanti aku bisa menjadi salah satunya.

Dia menatap sekilas ke arahku, lalu menggeleng pelan.

"Kita akan tahu nanti,"

Aku mengangguk menyetujui. Kulebarkan sayapku, begitu juga dengan Rin, kami harus segera secepatnya tiba.

Kami adalah kaum _Angel_. Dan seperti apa yang dideskripsikan pada buku-buku manusia, kami bersayap dan pemihak kebaikan. Ciri khas kami. Anehnya, kami tak sepenuhnya polos atau sama sekali tak berdosa seperti layaknya manusia menafsirkan arti kata _Angel_, kami masih sama seperti manusia. Secara umum masih berkesempatan melakukan kesalahan dan satu lagi, kami bukan Immortal. Lagi pula _Angel_ hanya sebutan bagi kami, kami bukan benar-benar seorang malaikat.

Intinya, kami memang pengendali sihir cahaya. Meski sejujurnya aku tidak terlalu menguasainya. Dan jangan coba tanya mengenai Rin. Dia bisa membuat seisi rumah meledak begitu membaca mantra pertama yang ditemukannya.

Tapi di sisi lain, kami berdua mempunyai kelebihan dalam terbang. Coba tebak siapa _Angel_ yang bisa terbang dengan kecepatan 180 km per jam. Yup, aku. Meski Rin lebih unggul 5 poin. Tapi aku berjanji suatu saat aku bisa mengalahkannya.

Kami tiba di rumah Senior Kaito lebih cepat seperti yang kami perkirakan. Tanpa perlu berpikir panjang lagi kami segera memasuki rumah bergaya eropa kuno milik senior yang sangat dihormati itu. Dan seperti yang kami kira, Senior Kaito memang berada di ruang kerjanya, mukanya berkerut sedih.

"Senior?" Rin memberanikan bicara. Senior Kaito menoleh dan tersenyum ke arah kami.

"Rin, Len" sapanya lemah.

Kami balas mengangguk hormat kepadanya.

"Ada apa ini sebenarnya senior?" ucapku sedikit tidak sabaran. Di luar, teriakan itu masih saja terdengar.

Senior Kaito menggerakkan jari telunjuknya, menyuruh kami mendekat. Kami mematuhinya.

Suasana hening sesaat sebelum akhirnya Senior Kaito menjelaskan situasinya.

"Ada seorang manusia-" Senior Kaito menyeret kursi kayu yang dilapisi beludru merah, memutarnya ke arah kami lalu mendudukinya. Gerakan yang begitu cepat, membuatku sedikit terkejut "-perempuan, dan sepertinya dia sangat membutuhkan kita untuk melindunginya... sebelum semua menjadi terlambat," Senior menatap kami was was.

Kami menunggu.

" Masalahnya sekarang adalah: semua _Angel _profesional sedang bertugas. Tidak ada yang bisa kumintai tolong untuk masalah ini,"

Oh, itu sebabnya suasana tadi begitu sepi.

"Apa senior ada rencana?" Tanya Rin penuh harap. Senior Kaito mendesah kemudian menaikkan telunjuk kanannya.

"Satu. Dan mungkin satu-satunya," Kali ini suaranya terdengar putus asa."Dengar baik-baik,"  
Senior bangkit, berdiri tegak dihadapan kami, menunjukkan wibawanya sebagai seorang pemimpin. Mendadak suasana menjadi formal.

"Aku, Kaito Shion, The Leader of North Angels memberikan tugas kepada kalian, Rin dan Len Kagamine untuk mengemban tugas sebagai _Guardian Angel _dari gadis malang ini hingga masalah yang dialaminya tuntas,"

Tak ada yang bisa kukatakan, begitu pun dengan Rin.

Kami. Menjadi. _Guardian Angel_?

Rasanya ada yang aneh.

* * *

**devillullaby** : _Hey, kawan-kawan Indonesiaku tercinta (Ah, jika ada orang luar aku tambah seneng, sih ^^) apa diantara kalian ada yang berpikir 'wah, kok nggak ada unsur komedinya, nih. nggak seru" atau " Garing banget, nih" Ummm, Devy minta maaf deh, Devy masih pemula dan masih harus banyak belajar, selain itu sejak awal cerita ini memang dibuat drama dan bukan komedi (tapi sebisa mungkin Devy akan coba masukkin unsur humornya kok). bagi yang suka, makasih banget, kalau boleh jadikan dukungan kalian dalam bentuk review, terus kalu yang nggak suka, entah gara-gara pairing-nya atau jalan ceritanya atau yang lain-lain, silahkan wujudkan kritikan anda dalam bentuk review juga. atau kalian juga bisa langsung PM ke Devy. Nggak usah malu-malu, orang Indonesia kan terkenak budaya ramahnya. hehehe (Bangga jadi orang Indonesia, nih) oke, deh. untuk yang terakhir, Devy mau Disclaimer dulu( Sengaja ditaruh terakhir biar nggak ganggu ken_yamanan membaca kalian)** Devy bukan pemilik Vocaloid, karakter ataupun lagu-lagunya. Kepemilikannya berada di tangan Yamaha** ( Terima kasih Yamaha sudah mempertamukanku dengan karakter-karakter vocaloid yg luar biasa) Bye~~~


	2. The First Day

**The First Day**

* * *

_"Hari ini dadaku bergetar_  
_Terguncang memilu dan mengerang_  
_Ku yakin ku tak salah_  
_Karna hatiku tak pernah dan takkan berdusta..."_

_-_Nirina Zubir, Hari ini, Esok dan Seterusnya

* * *

"Alat tulis?"

"Sudah,"

"Buku pelajaran?"

"Sudah,"

"Seragam?"

"Sudah rapi,"

"Sepatu?"

"Sudah mengkilat,"

Rasanya sulit menjelaskan kegugupan yang melandaku saat ini. Bayangkan saja kau harus bersekolah di sebuah planet asing dan menghabiskan lebih dari enam jam bersama orang-orang yang sama sekali tidak kau kenali dalam satu ruangan.

Yep, siapapun bakal histeris.

Sedihnya, itu yang akan kualami sebentar lagi.

Saat ini aku dan Rin sedang berdiri, bersandar di dinding koridor sebuah bangunan sekolah di Tokyo, VOCA Gakuen. Untuk apa? Jelas demi tugas mendadak yang diberikan senior Kaito kepada kami. Masalahnya, kami tidak tahu siapa pemilik suara menderita itu, plus, sihir kami terlalu parah untuk melacaknya, akhirnya kami memilih cara ini.

Rencananya, kami menyamar sebagai pelajar SMP dan mencari siapa gadis yang harus kami lindungi. Hanya cara itu yang tersisa. Senior Kaito sama sekali tidak mau membantu. Aku yakin, saat ini dia sedang bersenang-senang sebab kami tidak lagi berada di _Afterworld._

Bukannya aku tidak bersyukur impianku menjadi_ Guardian Angel _terwujud, tapi sumpah, akrab dengan orang asing sama sekali tidak termasuk dalam daftar kemampuanku. Malahan, itu bisa dikategorikan sebagai titik kelemahanku yang agak memalukan._  
_

Samar-samar aku melihat telapak tangan diayun-ayunkan di depan wajahku. Sontak aku berjengit.

"Halo, apa ada orang disini?"

Aku mengerjap, lalu menoleh ke sumber suara.

"Rin!" Kekesalan dalam suaraku tersamarkan oleh rasa gugup, membuatnya terdengar seperti bisikan tertahan.

"Berhenti melamun!" Ocehnya sambil memutar bola mata, "Aku cuma nanya gimana seragam olahragamu,"

Giliranku memutar bola mata.

"Ada di tas," dengusku kesal "-berhenti nanya terus, aku bukan anak kecil,"

Meski ku tahu sia-sia meminta itu darinya.

"Tentu saja kau ini anak kecil. Kau 'kan adikku,"

Tuh 'kan?

"Jadi...kapan guru itu memanggil kita? Kakiku pegal, nih,"

Oke, sekarang aku terdengar seperti anak kecil.

"Sepuluh detik dari sekarang," Ucapnya asal. Aku ingin melontarkan komentar skeptis padanya, tapi ekspresi di wajahnya membuatku mengurungkan niatku. Rin terlihat begitu meyakini ucapannya, diam-diam aku menghitung dalam hati.

Tepat pada hitungan ke sepuluh, suara serak kebapakan memanggil nama kami.

Rin menatapku seolah dia baru saja memenangkan lotere.

"Apa kubilang?"

Aku mengernyitkan dahi.

_Hanya kebetulan._

Memang aku pernah dengar ada_ Angel _yang bisa melihat masa depan, tapi aku cukup mengenal Rin sebaik aku mengenal diriku sendiri untuk tahu bahwa sangat absurd kalau dia bisa meramal.

Rin melewatiku dan memasuki kelas dengan lincah, sementara aku mengekor tepat di belakangnya dengan gerakan kaku.

Rasanya sulit sekali berjalan enam langkah ke depan, mengucapkan kata 'halo' pada penghuni kelas lalu memperkenalkan diri. Ajaibnya, semua itu terlewati dengan mudah tanpa aku perlu mempermalukan diri sendiri. Mungkin karena keberadaan Rin di sebelah kiriku yang memancarkan aura berbeda 180 derajat denganku. Di luar dugaan, kami disambut meriah.

"Cakepnya," Cetus seorang perempuan dengan rambut sewarna mahoni diantara sorakan. Pipiku memanas, kutekuk wajahku.

"Iya, apalagi yang cowok. Tapi kok kayaknya dia dingin, gitu ," timpal gadis yang lain.

Aku terkejut. Meski gadis itu mengatakannya tidak lebih dari sekadar bisikan, tapi aku mendengar dengan jelas komentar aneh itu.

Aku? Dingin?

Saat aku mendongak untuk mencari tahusiapa yang mengatakannya, suara sama yang memanggil aku dan Rin masukmeminta kami untuk memilih tempat duduk. Kualihkan perhatianku kepada _sensei_ kami.

Aku merasa harus mengerjap saat memandang wajah _sensei_ untuk kali pertamanya. Beliau berpostur tinggi dan kurus, berambut coklat gelap dan berkacamata. Menurutku usianya tidak mungkin lebih tua lima tahun dari senior Kaito. Tapi dari semua itu, hal yang paling kuuka adalah lesung pipit di kedua ujung bibirnya saat bibirnya menekuk membentuk senyuman.

"Baik, Hiyama-_sensei_," Seru Rin antusias.

Kapan _sensei_ memperkenalkan namanya? Ugh, Rin benar. Aku harus berhenti melamun.

Rin memilih bangku yang dikelilingi oleh anak-anak perempuan. Tepat seperti dugaanku, langsung saja terjadi keributan kecil. _Sensei_ sampai harus berdehem cukup keras untuk mendapat kembali perhatian mereka.

Aku di lain pihak memilih bangku paling belakang, sebisa mungkin menjauh dari siapapun, dan tentu saja, dekat jendela. Aku suka menatap langit dan pepohonan. Mereka menjanjikan kedamaian sejati. Ironisnya, disini aku nyaris jarang menemuinya.

Sisa hari itu aku mempelajari bagaimana sistem di masa pemerintahan Shogun saat Tokyo masih disebut Edo sampai struktur anatomi semut. Dan jujur saja semua itu sangat memusingkan. Secara harfiah, sekolah manusia adalah neraka. Aku heran mengapa pelajar disini masih belum botak.

Di Afterworld juga ada sekolah. Tapi sekolah disana identik dengan sihir putih dan hal-hal menyenangkan. Memang ada selingan berat seperti sejarah terlepasnya kaum Angel dari dunia manusia, tapi tetap saja tidak sedominan ini.

Sekarang aku benar-benar mengkasihani manusia.

Memasuki jam pelajaran terakhir, pelajaran olahraga menjadi harapan terakhirku. Semoga permainan seperti _Wings Soccer_ dikenal disini. _Wings Soccer_ adalah permainan dimana kemampuan dan kecepatan terbang sangat dibutuhkan, sebab kalian harus bisa memasukkan bola sebanyak-banyaknya ke dalam ring yang berpindah setiap sepuluh menit. Aku dan Rin cukup diandalkan dalam tim kami.

Aku hendak menuju ruang ganti saat Rin menghampiriku. Ada buku catatan kecil dalam genggamannya.

"Len, ini daftar orang-orang yang kucurigai gadis itu," Ujarnya tanpa basa-basi. Khas Rin.

"Bagaimana caramu mengetahuinya?"

Rin mengedip padaku.

"Ini gunanya gampang akrab sama orang,"

Aku cuma tersenyum kecut. Aku tidak bisa mendebat untuk soal itu.

"Sekarang giliranmu, kau yang pastikan karena telingamu lebih peka," lanjutnya. Kli ini senyumanku lebih tulus. Senang juga aku masih punya kelebihan yang berguna, dan yang paling penting, melebihi Rin.

Aku menerima buku catatan itu dan terperangah melihat setidaknya ada sepuluh nama yang tertera. Aku mengerang. Sulit kalau memastikan seseorang hanya berdasarkan suara.

"Kagamine-san,"

Kami berdua mendongak dan mendapati kepala seseorang laki-laki berambut pirang menyembul dari pintu kelas yang terbuka. Itu ketua kelas.

"Sebaiknya kalian sudah berada di lapangan sebalum pelatih Brown menghukum di hari pertama kalian," Wajahnya merona saat tatapannya bersiborok dengan Rin.

"Kami segera datang, Akita-_kun_," Janji Rin. Lelaki itu mengangguk lalu pergi. Rin berputar menghadapku. Senyum jahil melintas di wajahnya.

"Aku mengandalkanmu, _Lenny_," Kemudian dia segera pergi, tahu bahwa itu adalah pilihan terbaik sebelum aku meledak. Aku benci julukan itu.

Aku mendesah pasrah. Kumasukkan buku catatan Rin ke dalam tas, meraup seragam olahragaku dan menuju ruang ganti laki-laki.

* * *

Rasanya hari ini Dewi Fortuna baru saja mengutukku.

Pelatih Brown, satu-satunya guru berdarah Amerika dan dijuluki Big All oleh murid-muridnya karena alasan ukuran tubuhnya, hanya menyuruh kami melakukan pemanasan sebab beliau akan ada urusan, dengan begitu sisanya akan diserahkan oleh sang ketua kelas, Nero Akita.

Masalahnya Akita tidak terlalu menyukai olahraga sehingga dia hanya menugaskan kami untuk berlari mengelilingi lapangan sekali, plus, tanpa kompetisi. Membosankan.

Benar-benar sempurna sudah hari pertamaku.

Saat aku berlari bersama empat pelajar lain yang masih belum kukenal namanya, ada satu hal yang menarik perhatianku.

Bukan, bukan sorakan anak-anak perempuan yang mengelu-elukan namaku, tapi sebuah nyanyian merdu yang terdengar jauh.

_'Hajimete no kisu wa namida no ajiga shita...'_

Suara ini._  
_

Lajuku kupercepat hingga seolah aku menyatu bersama angin, kutinggalkan lintasan lapangan dan terus berlari.

Aku hampir-hampir tidak mengerti oleh apa yang kulakukan saat ini, terlebih apa yang kupikirkan. Toh, sekalipun kami berhasil menemukannya dia hanya gadis yang harus kami lindungi. Tidak lebih.

Tapi kenapa hatiku tadi bergetar?

Mendadak lagu itu berhenti, seerti ada seseorang yang mengarahkan remote dan menonaktifkannya. Aku kehilangan jejak.

Tidak!

Aku berhenti. Kuedarkan kepalaku ke sekeliling untuk mencari sisa petunjuk. Nihil.

Aku mendengar beberapa orang mendekat. Aku berbalik. Kusadari aku berada di taman sempit yang ada di belakang gedung selatan.

"Ka..ga..mine-san, a..da apa?" Tanya Akita ngos-ngosan dengan tangan tanga memegangi lutut. Dibelakangnya, Rin dan beberapa orang lainnya menghampiri kami.

"_Cool, man_! Kau seharusnya bergabung ke dalam tim sepak bola kami," cetus seorang laki-laki berambut sewarna daun dengan logat Kansai yang kental. Aku tidak mengenalnya. Belum.

Disampingnya, Rin menatapku dengan tatapan 'Kau dalam masalah, Bung,'

Aku tidak menaggapi. Aku terlalu pusing untuk berpikir.

Melihatku tidak merespon, Akita dan Si rambut hijau saling berpandangan lalu mengendikkan bahu. Mungkin memutuskan kalau aku cuma sedang aneh.

_Hebat, Len. Hari pertama dan kau dianggap cowok yang dingin dan aneh._

"Ayo kembali, Kagamine-san," Ajak Akita sopan. Aku menurut dan mengikuti mereka kembali ke lapangan. Aku menoleh ke belakang untuk sesaat.

_Kuharap kita segera bertemu._

* * *

_Sensei : _Guru, Panggilan murid untuk guru_  
_


	3. Another Problem

**Another Problem  
**

* * *

_Friendship... is not something you learn in school. But if you haven't learned the meaning of friendship, you really haven't learned anything-Muhammad Ali_

* * *

Aku menatap hidangan di atas meja dengan ngeri. Tiba-tiba sesuatu yang keras menimpuk kepalaku.

"Ouch," Aku menoleh

"Rin, apa sih yang kau lakukan," erangku.

Kugosok-gosok bagian yang baru saja dipukul dengan-kulirik sekilas sendok sayur dalam genggaman tangan kanan Rin, oh, jadi dipukul dengan itu.

Pantas saja sakit.

"Apalagi yang kautunggu, Len? Cepat makan!" maki Rin. Aku meringis. Jelas sekali suasana hatinya sedang buruk. Lebih baik tetap di zona aman dan menutup mulut rapat-rapat. Sebab jika tidak, Rin akan meledak dan menyemburku habis-habisan.

Amarah Rin bukannya tanpa sebab. Rin benci segala ketrampilan wanita, dan memasak mendapat peringkat teratas.

Aku kembali menatap hidangan malam buatannya. Susah payah aku menahan keinginanku untuk menelan ludah.

Rin bermaksud untuk membuat _nabe_, tapi nabe dihadapanku kelihatannya tidak lebih dari campuran sampah sayur dan daging.

Orang normal manapun akan setuju denganku.

Aku menarik kursi makan lalu mendudukinya, kuraih sumpit tapi setelah itu aku hanya diam. Ragu- ragu.

Tuhan, aku masih terlalu muda untuk mati.

"Kau harusnya bersyukur aku tidak mengungkit masalah saat kau berlari tadi," Ujarnya masam, lalu melanjutkan, "juga, harusnya kau menghargai usaha orang,"

Aku menoleh. Rin masih memakai celemek yang penuh dengan noda bumbu. Rin benar, meski dia berkacak pinggang dan berwajah bagai banteng siap mengamuk, bagaimanapun juga usahanya memasuki dapur saja sudah pantas mendapat piagam rekor. Aku mendesah pasrah.

Aku mengais isi panci, berharap memperoleh sesuatu yang layak untuk dimakan.

"Nah, gitu dong," Nada suaranya kini sumringah. Kuputar bola mataku. Dalam hati merindukan masakan bibi Luka.

Luka Megurine, atau yang biasa kamipanggilbibi Luka, sebenarnya bukan kerabat Rin dan aku, beliau hanya salah satu tetangga kami yang mau berbaik hati menyediakan makanan untuk kami yang sudah tidak lagi memiliki orang tua. Bibi Luka juga masih muda, dia masih satu angkatan dengan senior Kaito.

Tepat sebelum sepotong daging-yang tanpaknya belum sepenuhnya matang-masuk ke mulutku. Sebuah keajaiban datang.  
"Hai semuanya!"  
Otomatis Rin dan aku terlonjak. Daging yang nyaris kumakan terlempar entah kemana. Dihadapan kami,muncul seorang lelaki bertubuh tegap dengan rambut bewarna biru navy.

"Senior!" Aku dan Rin berteriak bersamaan.

Senior Kaito menepuk-nepuk kemeja putihnya yang agak berdebu yang bewarna kebiruan.

Debu itu adalah efek teleportasi yang baru saja digunakannya, ilmu sihir tingkat tinggi yang hanya dikuasai oleh Angel senior.  
"Tidak tahukah senior apa kegunaan pintu?" Ujar Rin masam dengan tangan dilipat di dada.  
Senior melarikan jemarinya ke rambutnya dan tersenyum.  
"Maaf, Rin, tapi aku lebih suka yang praktis,"

Rin memutar bola mata.  
"Ada apa senior kesini? Seingatku kami tidak membuat kesalahan," Mendadak Rin berhenti, seperti teringat sesuatu. Kemudian Rin melirikku tajam. Bahuku menegang.  
"Tidak banyak. Setidaknya,"

Senior tampaknya tidak menangkap maksud Rin yang sebenarnya.

"Lihat! Aku bawakan makanan. Luka yang membuatnya, dia khawatir sekali kalian kelaparan,"

Mataku berbinar. Jika aku tokoh kartun, kau bisa lihat bintang- bintang gemerlapan disana.

Tapi tidak dengan Rin.  
"Aku sudah masak, tak perlu  
repot-repot," dia menunjuk nabe di depanku dengan raut kesal. Senior Kaito melongok untuk memastikan, lalu wajahnya terlihat seperti mau muntah.

Di seantereo jagat raya ini, Senior Kaito adalah orang ketiga yang paling tahu seberbahaya apa masakan Rin setelah aku dan bibi Luka.

Senior Kaito melirikku sekilas.

"Tidak, dia belum memakannya," Ujar Rin semakin ketus.

Senior menarik tubuhnya lalu menaruh sebuah kotak berukuran sedang yang dibalut dengan kain bewarna merah muda dengan motif sakura di atas meja.

"Luka sudah mengancamku untuk memastikan kalian memakannya," ujarnya kalem, "dan aku tidak yakin kalian sanggup memakan dua porsi sekaligus malam ini,"

Aku menyembunyikan senyumanku. Tampaknya itu berhasil menggoyahkan kemarahan Rin. Meski sedikit. Dengan sigap kuambil kesempatan yang ada.

Kutatap wajah senior,sebaik mungkin menunjukkan wajah polos.

"Senior, apakah bibi Luka akan terus memasak makan malam untuk kami jika kami memakan ini," Aku menyentuh ringan kain yang membalut kotak.

"Tentu, sarapan dan makan siang kalian juga," Senior menyeringai.

Kini aku menatap Rin .

"Nah, bagaimana pendapatnu, Rin? Kau tidak perlu lagi masuk dapur jika kau memperbolehkanku memakan ini," _Keputusan ada di tanganmu._

Rin ragu-ragu sebentar kemudian mendesah pasrah. Dia melepas celemek lalu duduk di atas kursi di sebelah kiriku. Kedua tangannya yang kurus meraih kotak bibi Luka._  
_

"Apa boleh buat," Sahutnya datar.

Makan malam berlangsung dengan tenang. Rin mencoba untuk menawarkan makan malam kepada senior Kaito. Tapi tampaknya _bento _istimewa dan tuna panggang tak sanggup membangkitkan selera makannya. Senior menolaknya dengan sopan dan lebih memilih untuk duduk di ruang makan yang agak jauh dari kami, dan membaca koran Afterworld.

Aku menyelesaikan makan malamku lebih cepat dari Rin. Dengan senang hati kubereskan alat makanku dan nabe Rin. Setelah membuang nabe ke dalam kantong sampah, aku kembali lagi ke ruang makan dan mendapati meja sudah bersih. Rin berhenti berbicara dengan senior Kaito lalu menatapku jahil.

"Senior ingin bicara denganmu, _Lenny_,"Rin segera beranjak, menaiki tangga sambil berdendang kecil. Tapi bagiku, lagunya terdengar seperti melodi kematian.

Aku berbalik menghadap senior lambat-lambat. Ekspresi senior tampak tenang, dan itu membuatku berpikir ancaman Rin hanya omong kosong belaka.

Tapi nyatanya tidak.

"Kudengar, kau menggunakan kekuatan Angel dihadapan puluhan manusia, apa itu benar Len Kagamine?"

Kutelan ludahku.

"Maafkan aku,'

Senior mendesah, mengaitkan jemarinya di depan mulutnya. Matanya menatapku tajam.

"Aku yakin, di usia empat belasmu kau sudah paham betul apa konsekuensinya. Iya kan?"  
Lanjutnya. Bahuku makin merosot.

"Iya," Sahutku lemah. Kupandangi ujung kakiku, itu lebih baik daripada menatap wajah senior.

Jika pelajaran adalah hal yang susah kumengerti, aturan mengapa Angel harus menyembunyikan keberadaannya dari manusia jauh lebih sulit kupahami. Satu-satunya alasan yang kutahu-meski bagiku sulit kuterima- adalah agar kaum Angel terjaga kemurnian hatinya. Selain itu ada juga yang berpendapat bahwa semua itu adalah untuk menjaga keseimbangan dunia. Tapi, masalah yang harus digarisbawahi adalah: Kemurnian hati apanya? toh Angel tak jauh beda dengan manusia.

Aku mendengar kursi berderit.

"Aku akan menolerirmu kali ini,"

Aku mendongak, terkejut. Apa katanya barusan?

The Leader of North Angel terkenal dengan ketegasannya, tapi yang barusan...

"Tak usah dipikir macam-macam, anggap saja ini sebagai kesempatan kedua. Kau dan Rin mash terlalu muda untuk menjadi guardian Angel, dan itu berarti kalian adalah tanggung jawabku. Lebih berhati-hati sajalah lain kali,"

Aku hanya bisa mengangguk.

"Sekarang pergilah tidur." Senyumnya. " Besok pagi aku mungkin tidak bisa hadir, tapi aku berjanj sarapan dan bekal kalian sudah di atas meja," lanjutnya. Aku menurut. Berdiri sambil mengucapkan terima kasih berkali-kali, sebelum menuju kamarku yang berada di lantai atas.

Ketika berada separuh jalan, aku berbalik.

Senior sudah tidak ada.

* * *

"Hari ini kalian terlambat sekali, Rin-chan," celetuk seorang gadis berambut ungu yang dikuncir kuda kepada Rin.

"Hm, itu karena adikku yang manja itu terlambat bangun. Aku sampai harus menyiram air padanya, Gakuko-chan,"

Aku, yang berada di sudut ruangan, memutar bola mataku mendengar jawaban hiperbola Rin. Meski aku berada cukup jauh untuk bisa mendengar mereka, tetap saja aku tahu setiap kata yang mereka ucapkan meski aku menatap jendela sambil bertopang dagu. Dan Rin tahu itu.

Aku mencoba menulikan telingaku walau tak sepenuhnya berhasil.

Saat ini bukannya jam istirahat, tapi guru Biologi kami tidak masuk. Kata Akita beliau sakit.

Telingaku menangkap bunyi langkah kaki yang berlari di koridor, yang semakin lama semakin keras.

"Kagamine-san!" Aku menoleh. Si pemanggil ternyata si rambut hijau berlogat kansai.

"Gumo-kun, ada apa?" Tanya Rin.

Guma mengatur nafasnya, wajahnya pucat.

"Ka-kalian dipanggil kepala sekolah!"

"Terus kenapa?" Tanya Rin. Seorang perempuan berambut merah menyodorkan sebotol air minum pada Gumo.

"Trims, Miki," Gumo menenggaknya. Si rambut merah, Miki berbalik menatap Rin, wajahnya khawatir.

"Kepala sekolah VOCA Gakuen sangat terkenal. Siapapun murid yang masuk ke kantornya karena masalah, dia tidak akan pernah keluar jika belum menangis tersedu-sedu. Itu karena mereka berakhir dikeluarkan dari sekolah ini,"

Apa separah itu? Aku menelan ludah, tapi tenggorokanku terasa kering.

"Termasuk cowok," Timpal Akita yang tiba-tiba muncul di belakang Gumo.

"Aneh sekali. Biasanya masalah yang tidak terlalu fatal diselesaikan di ruang BP, tapi kok..." renungnya.

Aku bangkit dari kursiku, kegugupan kembali, membuat suaraku terdengar mati.

"Ayo pergi, Rin,"

Kami melewati pintu kelas. Aku masih bisa merasakan tatapan teman-teman di punggungku. Ah, betapa konyolnya situasi ini, baru masuk kemarin sekarang sudah akan dikeluarkan. Jika bukan karena diomeli Senior Kaito kemarin, ini pasti takkan terjadi.

Aku menatap Rin. Wajahnya tenang seperti biasa. Aku merasa bersalah, jika benar kami akan dikeluarkan itu semua salahku.

"Toh, masih ada sekolah lain," Ucap Rin tiba-tiba, seolah bisa membaca pikiranku. Aku tersenyum tipis.

Kami tiba di depan ruang kepala sekolah. Pintu terbuat dari ukiran kayu hitam mengkilat terlihat menguarkan aura kesombongan. Sisi-sisinya terbuat dari marmer yang mempertegas kesan dingin.

Jantungku berdetak lebih keras. Perlahan perasaan takut, gelisah dan bersalah semakin bercampur dan menguat.

Rin meraih ganggang pintu, tapi aku mencegahnya.

"Biar aku saja,'

Pintu berderit pelan, aku mendorong hinga kepalaku berhasil melongok ke dalam.

Apa yang menunggu kami ternyata berada di luar dugaanku.

Dia disana, duduk di atas sebuah kursi antik dengan pahatan rumit terbuat dari logam seperti perak. Sosok itu menyeringai ke arahku dengan seringaian yang mampu membuat bulu kudukku meremang.

"Aku sudah menunggu kalian,"

* * *

_nabe_ : aneka sayur dan daging yang dicampur dengan bumbu, biasanya dihidangkan di atas panci bersama dengan kompor yang masih menyala

_bento_: bekalan nasi yang biasanya di-pack secara menarik


	4. Sparks of Heart

**Sparks of Heart**

* * *

_"If you talk to a man in a language he understands, that goes to his head. If you talk to him in his language, that goes to his heart." -Nelson Mandela_

* * *

Aku mengerjap sebentar.

Kututup kembali pintu berpahat ukiran antik nyaris tanpa suara.

"Rin, kita kembali ke kelas,"

Rin terbengong. Aku sudah berjalan lima langkah saat dia menahan lenganku.

"Loh? Kita 'kan belum-"

Mendadak kami seperti dicengkeram dan ditarik menuju ruang kepala sekolah. Aku dan Rin berteriak histeris. Pintu ruang kepala sekolah terbuka lebar dengan sendirinya. Kemudian, apapun tadi yang menyeret kami menghempaskan kami ke atas lantai marmer yang keras.

Aku bangkit dan meringis. Kusentuh hidungku. Aw, kuharap senior Kaito punya sihir untuk menyembuhkan tulang hidung yang patah.

"_Hello, Kagamine Twins_"

Tubuhku membeku.

Perlahan aku mendongakkan kepala. Seorang wanita dengan kemeja semerah darah yang dibalut rompi feminim bewarna hitam dengan rok ketat bewarna senada bangkit dari kursi mewahnya. Rambut perak sepinggangnya berayun saat dia berjalan menghampiri kami.

"Senior Tei?!" Ujar Rin syok.

Saat aku menoleh ke arah Rin-yang seperti dugaanku, dia sedang menatapku, matanya melebar.

Well, Rin, sekarang kau sudah tahu kenapa aku tidak ingin masuk kemari.

Tei Sukone, Angel berusia sembilan belas tahun, dan seperti Senior Kaito, ia juga adalah seorang Leader. Menurut desas-desus yang beredar di Afterworld, dia adalah Angel terjenius yang pernah ada. Tentu dari semua kelebihannya itu siapa sangka dia ternyata seorang paedofil. Coba saja tebak siapa anak paling tidak beruntung yang disukainya.

Yep kawan, dari semua makhluk berakal dan berkaki dua, aku yang dipilihnya.

Perhatian Rin kembali pada Senior Tei.

"Apa yang dilakukan The Leader of West Angel seperti anda disini?" Tidak ada nada menuduh dalam suaranya, tapi aku yakin Rin sedang mempertimbangkan kemungkinan jika alasannya kemari adalah untuk mengikutiku.

Mata rubinya mengerjap kemudian di tergelak. "Yang kulakukan? Apa yang kulakukan adalah yang biasa dilakukan kepala sekolah lainnya,"  
"Maksudnya?" Tanyaku hati-hati. Mata senior Tei beralih menatapku, kemudian menyeringai lebar. Aku bergidik.

Aku sudah lupa betapa mengerikannya senyuman itu.

"Aku kepala sekolah VOCA Gakuen, _darling_,"

"Tapi anda seorang angel!" Aku masih punya akal sehat untuk tidak meneriakkannya dengan histeris. Tapi tetap saja, aku merasa histeris. Bayangan-bayangan mengerikan tentang apa yang bisa terjadi selama aku bersekolah disini mulai berkelebat cepat di pikiranku.

"Aku punya caraku sendiri," dendangnya "lagi pula tidak ada peraturan yang melarang Angel menjadi kepala sekolah manusia. Nah, sekarang duduklah, ada yang ingin kubicarakan,"

Senior menunjuk ke arah sofa merah marun yang berhadapan dengan kursi antik yang dia duduki sebelumnya. Aku menimbang keputusan untuk menolaknya, tapi kemudian sadar aku tidak dalam posisi memilih. Senior Tei akan menyeretku lagi jika aku berani kabur.

Aku duduk di atas sofa bersama Rin yang terus mengamatiku. Mungkin dia bertanya-tanya mengapa aku belum menjerit ketakutan.

Kini kami hanya dihalangi meja kayu yang cukup tinggi. Suasana berubah hening sekaligus canggung sementara Senior Tei menuangkan teh.

Rin berdehem.

"Aku rasa senior masih terlalu muda untuk menjadi kepala sekolah," ucapnya pelan "Ternyata desas-desus yang kudengar memang benar, senior pasti sangat jenius untuk bisa menjadi seperti ini,"

Senior tergelak, menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya kemudian duduk bersandar di kursi antiknya.

"Kau terlalu memuji, Rin-chan. Dari penelitian yang pernah kulalui, tingkat intelejensiku tidak melebihi Kaito-san,"

"Tapi anda lebih muda dari senior kami," Tambah Rin.

"Selisih satu tahun bukanlah patokan yang besar,"

Nah, dari semua sikap yang dimiliknya, satu-satunya yang kusuka adalah kerendahan hatinya.

"Sekarang giliranku bertanya," Senior mencondongkan tubuhnya, tampak lebih antusias. "Bagaimana hari pertama kalian sebagai...calon Guardian Angel?"

Oh, anda sangat ingin tahu? Benar-benar buruk.

"Sangat menyenangkan," Dengan senang hati aku membiarkan Rin yang menjawabnya. Aku mengangguk sekali.

"Baguslah kalau begitu," senior Tei tampak puas. Dia meraih cangkir teh lalu menyesapnya, tatapannya tak pernah meninggalkan wajah kami.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan mistress kalian?"

"Kami sedang mencarinya. Tapi akan lebih cepat jika anda mau membantu," ujarku datar.

Bibir senior Tei mengerucut dengan ekspresi iba yang jelas-jelas palsu.

"Aku khawatir aku tidak bisa membantu. Itu semacam kode etik, Lenny-chan,"

Aku mendengus kesal. Bukan hanya karena para Leader yang tidak mau membantu, tapi juga julukan yang diberikan senior Tei padaku. Itu alasan utama kenapa aku membenci nama itu, karena senior Tei yang kali pertama menyebutkannya.

"Melihat sikapmu yang sepertinya terlalu terburu-buru, kau punya masalah dengan manusia disini 'kan, Lenny-chan?"

Bahuku menegang. Tak sedikitpun terlintas jika senior Tei akan sejeli ini.

Aku mengangguk lambat-lambat.

"Jangan khawatir, Lenny-chan, kau hanya belum merasakan Sparks of Heart yang dimiliki manusia,"

Aku mengernyitkan dahi. Rasanya aku pernah dengar frase itu sebelumnya...

"Baiklah, kalian boleh pergi sekarang. Tapi sebelum itu..," Dengan gerakan sangat cepat, senior Tei sudah berada di sampingku, memelukku dengan kekuatan mematikan.

"Aku kangen banget Lenny-chan,"

Entah memiliki kepribadian ganda atau apa, suara maupun prilaku senior Tei berubah. Bukan lagi Tei Sukone the Leader of West Angel yang dihormati, tapi Tei si paedofil yang sangat kutakuti.

"Ng..gak..bi..sa..na...fas,"

Untungnya senior mau melepaskanku. Aku mengusap-usap leherku.

"K-kami pergi dulu," Aku segera mengambil ancang-ancang untuk lari, tapi pintu yang tadinya terbuka mendadak tertutup.

"Orang bilang, tidak sopan jika tidak mencicipi apa yang telah disuguhkan tuan rumah," Senior Tei masih berdiri di tempat. Tapi senyumannya saja sudah membuat bulu kudukku meremang. Rin dengan baik hati mengambil dua cangkir yang masih mengepul di atas meja dan memberikan salah satunya padaku. Aku menenggaknya hingga tandas. Lidahku terasa terbakar, tapi aku tidak terlalu mempedulikannya.

"_Arigatou gozaimas_," ucap kami.

Segera setelah menaruh kedua cangkir itu kembali, aku menarik tangan Rin dan berlari meninggalkan ruang kepala sekolah.

"Benar-benar wanita yang mengerikan," komentarku setelah yakin kami takkan terdengar oleh Senior. Rin tertawa.

Aku memelototinya.

"Justru sebaliknya, dia akan jadi adik ipar yang menarik,"

Mendengar itu, seluruh tubuhku seakan membatu.

Rin terus tertawa, tapi lama kelamaan tawanya menghilang.

"L-Len, kamu baik-baik saja? Hei, jangan mati dulu,"

Aku lebih suka mati muda daripada mendengar apa yang kau katakan barusan.

Aku menggapai dinding, lalu menyandarkan kepala.

"Kau sungguh baik-baik saja?"

Aku tidak menggubrisnya, dinding-dinding di sekitarku masih terlihat berputar.

"Ayolah, Len. Kamu ini 'kan cowok masa'-"

Sesuatu bergelanyar di perutku. Mendadak aku ingin muntah.

Aku berlari dengan kecepatan yang kakiku miliki-atau dengan kata lain, secepat lariku kemarin di lapangan.

Aku tahu, aku ceroboh. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi?

Aku menerobos pintu toilet dan mengeluarkan isi perutku tepat pada waktunya.

Ya ampun.

Setidaknya tidak seorangpun melihatku.

Aku membutuhkan paling tidak lima belas menit sebelum akhirnya keluar dengan wajah cukup normal. Kuputuskan untuk kembali ke kelas. Lagi pula tidak ada alasan untuk membolos. Jika aku nekat, Rin akan mengadukannya ke senior Kaito. Atau yang lebih buruk, Senior Tei.

"_Excusez moi_," Tiba-tiba sebuah suara asing muncul dari belakangku. Suara itu terdengar maskulin, tapi di saat yang sama juga bernuansa feminim.

Aku berbalik. Seorang anak laki-laki sebaya denganku berdiri sambil tersenyum. Dia melarikan jemarinya ke rambut putih keperakan sedagunya dengan sikap agak malu.

"_Ou sont les toilettes_?" Lanjutnya. Aku mengerjapkan mata. Suasana berubah hening.

Dia berdehem.

"_Parlez vous francais_?" Suaranya kini terdengar ragu-ragu.

Aku menggeleng. Tidak mengerti sama sekali.

Di menarik nafas dalam-dalam.

"Tahu dimana toiletnya?"

Refleks jari telunjukku menunjuk ke arah aku tadi datang.

"_Merci_," Serunya kemudian lenyap di tikungan sempat aku berbalik, anak laki-laki itu kembali.

"Tunggu aku sebentar!" Dan dia pun kembali hilang.

Aku masih belum terlalu memahami apa yang sudah terjadi, tapi aku akhirnya memutuskan untuk menuruti kemauan anak tadi. Dia kembali sepuluh menit kemudian.

"_Merci beaucoup_. Terima kasih banyak. Maaf, tadi aku bertemu dengan pelajar perancis, kupikir kamu salah satunya," Senyumnya.

"Habis wajah kamu bule, sih. Ternyata asli Jepang toh," Dia tergelak. Dia mulai berjalan dan mengisyaratkanku untuk berjalan di dekatnya.

"Jadi...boleh kutahu namamu? Kelas berapa?"

"Len. Len Kagamine kelas 3 A,"

Mata zamrudnya mengerjap, lalu melebar senang.

"Sama!" Cengirnya.

"Aku baru pindah kesini pagi ini. Bersamaan dengan anak-anak yang ikut program pertukaran pelajar. Tuh, mereka disana,"

Dia menunjuk ke arah jendela, sekelompok pelajar sedang berjalan-jalan di sekitar halaman. Mungkin mempelajari wilayah sekolah ini. Aku juga melihat Hiyama-sensei. Beliau sedang berbicara menggunakan bahasa asing, kutebak, bahasanya sama dengan anak berambut keperakan di sampingku ini. Apa katanya tadi? Perancis?

"Um, namamu?" Tanyaku ragu. Masih belum terbiasa berbicara dengan orang asing.

Kali ini cengirannya semakin lebar, sedikit mengingatkanku dengan bocah kanak-kanak. Dan anehnya, itu menular.

"Piko Utatane," Dia mengucapkan namanya dengan bangga.

"Bahasa tadi itu bahasa Perancis 'kan? Bagaimana kamu menguasainya?"

Kami sudah setengah jalan menuju ruang kelas kami. Itu mengingatkanku tentang Rin. Dari tadi aku belum menemuinya, mungkin dia sudah duduk manis di kelas dan susah payah menahan tawanya karena adik semata wayangnya langsung muntah hanya karena mendengar kata 'adik ipar'. Ya. Tidak salah lagi.

Dasar kakak tak berperasaan.

"Sebenarnya...aku juga bisa beberapa bahasa selain Perancis dan Jepang," Akunya malu-malu. Perhatianku teralih.

"Benarkah?"

Dia mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

Sulit rasanya membayangkan ada orang yang bisa menguasai lebih dari tiga bahasa, apalagi di usia muda.

Bukan hanya itu, dari apa yang barusan kudengar, logat dari masing-masing bahasa yang digunakannya juga berbeda. Itu artinya dia tidak sekedar matang dalam penguasaan tapi juga pemahaman per-kata yang diucapkannya.

"Kau pasti sudah berusaha sangat keras 'kan, Utatane?" Ujarku sedikit melamun. Dia mengeluarkan suara seperti sedang berfikir.

"Antara ya dan tidak. Tolong panggil saja aku Piko, dengan begitu aku boleh memanggilmu Len?"

Aku terkejut. Baru kali ini ada manusia yang menawarkan hal seperti itu.

"Tentu," Aku berhenti sebentar, "apa maksudmu 'antara ya dan tidak'?"

Dia tersenyum.

"Aku menyukai bahasa karena itu akan membuatku lebih mengenal banyak orang," Dia memainkan ujung sweater seragamnya lalu mendongak, sorot matanya berapi-api.

"Tapi dari semua bahasa di dunia ini, ada bahasa yang jauh lebih hebat; bahasa hati.  
"Dengan bahasa hati, bahkan orang-orang dengan latar belakang dan bahasa berbeda akan bisa saling memahami.  
"Aku juga ingin menguasainya. Karena aku akan menyatukan orang-orang di seluruh dunia, sehingga Palestina atau negara-negara Afrika tidak lagi menangis,"

Aku seperti terbungkam.

Aku tahu apa yang dimaksudnya. Di duniaku juga sedang terjadi perang. Afterworld dan Underworld. Dua dunia yang sepertinya takkan pernah bersatu.

Bahasa hati. Apa itu sanggup membuat kaum Angel dan Demon menurunkan senjata mereka? Apa semua pertemuan-pertemuan besar yang pada akhirnya tidak menghasilkan kesepakatan kedamaian penyebabnya adalah kami tidak saling berkomunikasi melalui hati?

Kami tiba di depan kelas. Aku menggeser pintunya. Masih tidak ada guru.

Semua tatapan tertuju pada kami. Aku melihat sebagian besar teman sekelasku sedang mengerubungi Rin.

Si pelogat Kansai mendekatiku.

"Kau masih hidup?"

Aku mendengus. Kuharap Rin tidak mengatakan hal-hal yang mempermalukanku.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu,"

Aku mendongak, terkejut mendengarnya.

Si pelogat Kansai hanya nyengir lebar.

"Kami mengkhawatirkanmu, Kagamine-kun" ujar si Rambut merah dengan pipi merona.

Ada banyak sekali hal mengenai manusia yang sulit kupahami. Misalnya saja, sebelum aku menyadarinya, ternyata mereka sudah menganggapku bagian dari mereka. Teman mereka. Dan aku menemukan diriku bahagia telah mengetahuinya.

Sparks of Heart. Kata-kata senior Tei terngiang kembali. Dan aku tersenyum karenanya.

"Um, dia siapa?" Rin menunjuk Piko.

_Are_! Aku nyaris lupa.

Belum sempat aku menjawab, Piko mendahuluiku.

"_Bonjour, mes amis. Je m'appellePiko de vous rencontrer_!

Tidak ada respon.

Piko cengengesan sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya.

"_Gomen_, maksudku, aku Piko Utatane. Senang bertemu kalian,"

Sedetik, dua detik, tiga detik kemudian suasana menjadi bergemuruh.

"Wah, kedatangan bule nih,"

"Cakep juga. Meski nggak secakep Pangeran Len,"

"O, ya? Bukannya Utatane-san lebih imut?"

"Pangeran Len tetap nomor satu!"

Beragam komentar terus bermunculan. Aku lebih memilih mengabaikannya. Aku menuju bangkuku. Kulihat Piko memilih bangku di sebelahku. Di tersenyum padaku. Aku membalas senyumnya. Meyakinkannya bahwa aku tidak merasa keberatan dia duduk di dekatku. Sama sekali tidak.

Sejujurnya itu bukanlah hal yang biasa. Tapi Piko Utatane seolah memiliki magnet tersendiri yang membuat orang-orang, bahkan aku, dengan mudah berteman dengannya.

Mungkin itu karena semua kata yang diucapkannya terdengar tulus dan apa adanya. Tidak seperti kebanyakan manusia yang berusaha menutupi sifatnya yang asli.

Bagiku, Piko Utatane seperti anak kecil yang masih sangat polos sekaligus pemimpi yang tak kalah dengan tokoh-tokoh besar yang memimpin revolusi dunia.

Angel harus mau menyalin sifat Piko jika perdamaian yang mereka koar-koarkan memang tujuan utama mereka.

Aku adalah Angel yang bisa dibilang memiliki nasionalisme yang tinggi. Tapi kenyataannya, aku kurang setuju mengenai istilah Angel selalu dikaitkan dengan karakter yang tak berdosa sedangkan Demon karakter pendosa. Memang apa bedanya kaum-kaum itu? Tidak banyak.

Aku bahkan kenal salah satu Demon, namanya Yuuma, dia baik dan menghargai perbedaan. Tidak sejahat seperti yang dikisahkan literatur klasik baik dari dunia manusia atau Angel. Tapi kenapa para Leader, bahkan Senior Kaito, selalu bungkam dan tidak setuju mengenai ide persatuan Angel dan Demon?

Semua masalah ini membuatku pusing. Aku nyaris lupa tujuanku kemari.

Aku harus menemukan Mistress secepatnya. Dengan begitu, aku bisa kembali dan mengikuti perkembangan perang yang sedang terjadi.

Aku tidak punya banyak pilihan. Senior Kaito menolak memberitahuku, alasannya, agar aku lebih fokus menjadi Guardian Angel.

Aku menghembuskan nafas berat. Tidak ada gunanya memikirkan hal-hal seperti itu, yang ada aku merasa lebih tua. Seperti kakek-kakek saja.

Kuedarkan pandanganku ke ruang kelas. Piko sudah berteman dengan banyak orang. Aku menelan rasa iriku. Kenapa ya, tidak Rin tidak Piko, terlihat begitu mudah berteman sedangkan aku tidak? Aku membuka buku catatanku. Jam pelajaran ini sudah hampir habis. Guru lainnya mungkin bahkan sudah separuh jalan kesini. Aku membaca materi sebelumnya.

Tidak ada salahnya jika aku berusaha agar tidak terlihat terlalu bodoh, iya kan?

* * *

"Sampai jumpa besok, Rin-chan," Aku mendongak. Kulihat Rin melambai-lambaikan tangannya ke arah sekelompok anak gadis yang masih di lantai dua. Beberapa pasang mata gadis-gadis itu bersiborok denganku. Pipi mereka bersemu merah. Mereka memberi anggukan padaku dengan sikap malu-malu. Aku balas mengangguk.

Rin menuruni tangga sambil meloncat-loncat.

"Kita terlambat," gerutuku. Kulihat jam tanganku. Setengah lima.

Rin hanya nyengir minta maaf.

"Habis teman-temanku yang minta bantuan, sih,"

"Tapi sekarang bukan jadwal piketmu,"

Rin mengendikkan bahu.

Dia mulai berjalan, kemudian berbalik.

"Jangan khawatir, aku tahu jalan pintasnya,"

Awalnya kami melewati jalan yang biasa kami lalui. Tapi sekitar dua puluh meter kemudian, bukannya lurus seperti biasanya, Rin malah berbelok menuju gang sempit yang sepi.

Aku sempat berhenti di depan gang itu sebentar.

Gang yang kami lalui tidak kumuh ataupun dipenuhi orang-orang berbahaya semacam yakuza. Itu membuatku sedikit bingung.

"Kenapa tidak ada murid yang lebih memilih jalan ini, 'kan lebih praktis?" Tanyaku, tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa keingintahuanku.

Rin menoleh ke arahku sekilas.

"Katanya disini ada hantunya. Temanku bilang, dia pernah melihat hantu tanpa kepala bahkan dari kejauhan,"

Aku tidak merespon. Rin menatapku, wajahnya terlihat mencemooh.

"Kau tidak takut 'kan?"

Aku mungkin penakut dan pemalu, tapi kalau soal hantu aku tidak takut.

"Tidak. Mereka tidak akan mengganggu kita tanpa sebab,"

Rin tersenyum lebar.

"Nah, itu baru adikku,"

Beberapa menit kemudian akhirnya kami sampai di ujung gang. Jalan raya beraspal hitam membentang di hadapanku. Sama seperti gang tadi, jalan raya ini juga sepi tapi bersih. Rin bilang itu juga karena cerita hantu tadi. Katanya tempat ini dikutuk. Jadi tidak ada siapapun yang berani melewatinya kecuali sangat terpaksa. Kami mulai menyusuri jalan menuju arah timur.

Dua puluh meter kemudian kami mulai memasuki kawasan pabrik yang sudah terbengkalai. Pagar besinya berkarat, catnya pun banyak yang mengelupas disana-sini. Dalam hati aku merasa tidak sabar untuk keluar dari sini.

"Lihat! Itu rumah kita," Seru Rin menunjuk ke arah sebuah pemukiman yang terlihat jauh. Salah satunya kukenali sebagai rumah sementara kami di dunia manusia.

Aku mengembangkan senyuman. Aku menoleh ke Rin.

"Baguslah-," Tatapanku menangkap sosok lain yang berada agak jauh di belakang Rin.

Sosok itu bersandar di dinding batu-bata bewarna gelap. Tatapannya yang kosong terpaku pada matahari sore. Dia mengenakan seragam sekolah yang tidak kukenali. Hitam. Terlihat menyatu dengan warna latar belakang. Rambut kehijauannya dikucir dua dengan kuat, panjang hampir menyentuh tanah. Kulitnya yang pucat terbias sinar matahari sore hingga tampak keemasan. Sosok mungil nan indah tak bergerak itu sebanding dengan karya terbaik Da Vinci, seniman besar yang pernah diceritakan Hiyama-_sensei_.

Hanya saja, kedua bola mata turqoise miliknya seperti dian yang kehilangan cahayanya.

"Senior sudah di rumah, dia sedang menunggu kita,"

Perhatianku kembali teralih. Rin sedang menatap layar handphone bewarna _orange_ miliknya. Sepertinya Rin tidak menyadari kekagokanku sebelumnya. Dia menarik tanganku.

"Ayo!"

Aku hanya bisa menurut. Sebelum pergi aku diam-diam melirik ke seberang jalan, gadis itu masih disana.

Aneh sekali, rasanya tempat ini terasa cukup familier.

* * *

_Arigatou gozaimas _ : Terima kasih (Jepang)

_Excusez moi _ : Maaf ( Perancis)

_Ou sont les toilettes?_: Toilet dimana, ya? ( Perancis)

_Parlez vous francais_ : Bisa bahasa Perancis? ( Perancis)

_Merci_ :Terima kasih (Perancis)

_Are_ : Astaga! (Jepang)

_Bonjour, mes amis. Je m'appellePiko de vous rencontrer :_Halo, teman-teman. Saya Piko Utatane. Senang bertemu kalian. (Perancis)_  
_

_Gomen_ : Maaf (Jepang)


	5. A Girl of the Scarlet Sky

**A Girl of the Scarlet Sky**

* * *

_"The sunset faded and blended from pink to peach to mango in a smoothie in the sky. For as long as she doesn't love me, I will love her." _  
_ ―Jarod Kintz_

* * *

Sudah empat hari berlalu, tidak banyak yang berubah.

Aku masih terus berkutat dengan lusinan nama yang Rin berikan. Rasanya jumlah suara yang kudengar sudah mencapai separuh sekolah. Tapi tak satupun yang cocok. Rin mulai frustasi dengan semua itu. Dia juga terus menggerutu kemungkinan kami satu-satunya Angel yang bahkan tidak becus menemukan mistressnya.

"Kamu terlalu paranoid, Rin," Ucap senior Kaito di suatu malam saat dia tanpa sengaja mendengar gerutuan Rin.

"Kalian Guardian yang masih terlalu muda, wajar saja jika melakukan kesalahan. Sudahlah, nikmati saja selagi kalian disini," Nasehatnya sebelum pamit menghilang ke Afterworld.

Dan?

Hasilnya nihil. Rin masih tetap saja menjadi nyonya penggerutu.

Piko juga masih membuatku terkagum-kagum. Akhir-akhir ini aku menyebutnya Si kamus berjalan. Sebutkan satu kalimat dalam bahasa asing manapun padanya, sejauh eksperimen yang pernah kucoba, Piko selalu tahu artinya.

Tidak banyak kejutan.

Tapi ada satu hal yang meski kulakukan berkali-kali justru terkesan aneh.  
Sejak Rin memberitahuku mengenai jalan pintas di hari kedua kemarin, kini setiap pulang sekolah aku selalu melewatinya.

Rin selalu sibuk dengan teman-temannya, sehingga aku lebih sering pulang sendiri. Dan bukannya merasa kesal, malah sebenarnya aku bersyukur Rin tidak ikut. Sebab, dia pasti akan mengejekku habis-habisan jika tahu apa yang membuatku selalu melewati jalan yang berkesan horor itu.

"Baiklah, semuanya buka halaman empat puluh dua nomor satu. Ada yang berkenan untuk menjawab?" Suara guru matematikaku, Kasane-sensei, memecah lamunanku. Dua tangan diangkat di udara.

Apa aku lupa mengatakan kalau di kelas juga sudah diwarnai persaingan antara Piko dan ketua kelas?  
Nero Akita tergolong pelajar yang pandai, dia mengungguli seluruh murid kelas tiga di hampir semua pelajaran akademik. Setidaknya sebelum Piko datang. Dan sepertinya Akita menganggapnya sebagai lawan yang cukup berat.

"Akita-san, kurasa kau tidak keberatan memberi yang lain kesempatan, bukan?"

Aku tidak bisa mengetahui wajah Akita karena dia duduk paling depan, tapi Kasane-san tersenyum lalu mempersilahkan Piko untuk maju.  
"_Kali ini kesempatan memang kuberikan, tapi tidak untuk ujian akhir sekolah_," Aku mendengar bisik pelan Akita. Nadanya terdengar menantang dan agak cemburu.

Piko mengerling padaku, senyumnya masih menular seperti biasanya.

"Bahasa matematika," Bisiknya.

Piko maju dengan percaya diri lalu menerima kapur yang diberikan Kasane-sensei. Awalnya yang ditulisnya hanya sekumpulan angka yang bergandengan dengan 'x', kemudian ia melanjutkan daftar menurun panjang hingga hasil akhirnya hanya 'x=4.10' dengan pangkat -7.

Hanya satu komentarku.

Bahasa yang aneh.

"_Magnifique_," Aku belum pernah mendengar Kasane-sensei barbahasa perancis sebelumnya. Kurasa diam-diam beliau juga bermaksud menyaingi kemampuan Piko yang di atas rata-rata.

"_Merci beaucoup Madame_,"

Tepat setelahnya bel pulang berdentang. Aku tak sanggup menyembunyikan senyumku.

Hari ini Rin lagi-lagi tidak bisa pulang bersamaku. Dia bermaksud mencari orang di luar sekolah yang berpotensi sebagai mistress kami.

Jadi karena itulah, setelah keluar dari pintu kelas, aku harus pergi secepatnya sebelum Rin berubah pikiran.

"Len!" Panggil Piko. Langkahku terhenti.

"Besok Minggu ada waktu luang, nggak? Ada seseorang yang ingin kuperkenalkan,"

Aku diam sejenak.

"Entahlah, aku pikir-pikir dulu,"

Piko tersenyum maklum.

"_It's okay_. Tapi sebisa mungkin kau datang ya?"

Aku balas tersenyum. Piko melambaikan tangan lalu bergegas pulang.

Kulanjutkan perjalananku, melewati gang sempit yang mulai begitu bersahabat dengan ingatanku. Tapi, hal sesungguhnya yang paling istimewa baru dimulai saat aku melangkahkan kaki keluar dari gang.

Dewi itu bersandar di tempat seperti biasanya. Sosok mungilnya juga sama seperti kemarin,tersamarkan oleh dinding gelap di belakangnya.

Aku membuka tas dan mengeluarkan sebidang buku gambar berukuran A4. Kuraut pensil dan kupersiapkan penghapus serta penggaris. Aku duduk bersila, menggeser dudukku hingga sebagian tubuhku tertutup bayang-bayang tiang lampu.

Aku tidak pandai menggambar. Ini bahkan buku gambar keduaku setelah yang pertama penuh dengan coretan-coretan gagal. Tapi aku ingin sekali mengabadikan siapapun gadis bagai dewi ini.

Aku bisa saja menggunakan kamera dan menyimpannya ke komputer. Tapi masalahnya Rin suka mengutak-atik entah itu handphone, kamera ataupun komputerku. Dan aku tidak mau ditanya macam-macam olehnya.  
Aku menggoreskan garis pertama, berbentuk bulat, lalu dari bulatan tadi aku menggoreskan lekukan-lekukan wajah manusia. Mulai dari dahi, mata, hidung, bentuk bibir...

Aku tidak perlu khawatir tertangkap basah oleh gadis itu. Dia jarang bergerak, duduk pun apalagi. Satu-satunya gerakan yang dilakukannya adalah menatap layar ponsel atau menatap kosong matahari sore.

Padahal aku ingin sekali mendengarnya berbicara, sepatah kata juga tidak apa-apa. Aku sungguh penasaran seperti apakah suaranya. Tetapi yang bisa kudegar hanyalah desahan nafasnya yang terkadang berat. Itu juga membuatku bertanya-tanya, apa yang sedang dipikirkannya? Tidak mungkin isi kepalanya sekosong ekspresi di wajahnya, ya 'kan?

Kurobek kertas gambarku, meremas-remasnya kemudian memasukkannya ke dalam tas. Kucoba sekali lagi.

Aku sempat berpikir untuk menyapanya. Tapi nyaliku ciut. Sisi pesimisku selalu mengejek kalau aku takkan pernah mewujudkan niatku. Hal itu terjadi berulang kali tak peduli seberapa sering aku menyuruhnya diam.

Goresan demi goresan mulai tercipta. Aku tersenyum melihat sketsaku. Memang belum selesai, tapi cukup mewakili apa yang ingin kugambar. Kurasa besok akan selesai.

Gadis itu bergerak, bukan untuk melihat ponselnya atau senja, tapi berjalan ke arah utara, menjauh dariku.

Rupanya dia sudah ingin pulang. Aku melihat jam tanganku. Dan benar saja, sudah pukul lima. Aku segera berkemas. Rin dan Senior Kaito pasti sudah di rumah. Menungguku.

Dengan ringan, kuayunkan kakiku sambil mendendangkan lagu tanpa nama.

Aku melakukan rutinitasku seperti biasa; makan masakan bibi Luka tanpa suara, mempelajari materi fisika-meski hanya bertahan lima belas menit, menggosok gigi lalu pergi tidur.

Lihat, selama ini aku bersikap seperti anak manis, bukan?

Esoknya aku terbangun bukan karena suara jam wekerku yang melengking seperti pagi-pagi sebelumnya. Tapi teriakan Rin. Dia mengetuk- oke, lebih tepatnya menggedor pintu kamarku dengan tidak sabar.

"Ada apa sih?" Gerutuku. Aku menguap sambil menggaruk-garuk kepala.

Rin melemparkan handuk padaku.

"Cepat mandi sana! Ada banyak hal yang harus kita lakukan,"

Aku tidak bertanya apa atau kenapa, aku tidak diberi kesempatan untuk bertanya. Rin terus mendorongku sampai aku masuk ke kamar mandi.

"Kutunggu kau dibawah," Teriaknya. Aku terbengong. Aku tidak punya pilihan, kuturuti apa katanya.

Aku mempersiapkan diriku untuk menerima tugas apa yang dimaksud Rin. Tapi apa yang kudapat setelah sarapan?

Rin mengajakku ke taman hiburan, bukan untuk bersenang-senang, tapi mengecek suara pengunjung disana.

Oh Tuhan! Ini hari Minggu! Tak bisakah aku mendapat waktu luangku sejenak?

Kalian pernah mendengar sindrom kegilaan muncul akibat mendengar ratusan suara? Kawan, sepertinya aku akan mengalaminya.

Hari menjelang sore. Semburat tipis bewarna jingga mulai memenuhi langit. Itu membuatku teringat sketsa yang kusembunyikan di paling bawah tumpukan baju-bajuku, juga sosok bak dewi itu.

Apa yang dilakukannya sekarang jika ia tidak bersandar di dinding bata gelap? Apa langit yang dilihatnya sama denganku?

"Rin, udahan yuk. Aku capek,"

Rin tidak menjawab, wajahnya berkerut kesal.

"Sudahlah, Len! Aku juga capek. Tapi kita harus menemukan cewek ini. Secepatnya!" Semburnya. Aku menutup bibirku rapat-rapat. Suasana hati Rin lagi-lagi sedang buruk.

Kami menambah jam pencarian kami sampai pukul empat. Rin akhirnya menyerah. Dia minta maaf padaku atas kekasarannya tadi, tentu aku memaafkannya. Rin saudariku bagaimanapun juga. setelah itu kami segera pulang.

Di rumah Rin melewatkan makan malam. Dia langsung mengunci diri di kamar. Saat ditanya senior Kaito, aku hanya mengendikkan bahu, kukatakan padanya Rin hanya kelelahan.

Tidak banyak yang bisa kulakukan setelah makan malam. Senior sudah kembali ke Afterworld sedangkan Rin masih mengurung diri. Aku teringat Piko.

'_Siapa yang ingin kaukenalkan, Piko? Sekarang aku baru bisa. Maaf agak terlambat membalas ajakanmu kemarin_,' Kukirimkan pesan tersebut ke Piko. Beberapa detik kemudian aku menerima balasan.

_'Nggak papa. Len, mending kamu ke sini sekarang. Temui aku di depan toko buku yang dekat dengan rumah sakit,'_

Aku tahu dimana itu. Sepintas kulirik jam kamarku. Pukul setengah tujuh. Kakiku memang masih terasa pegal, tapi...

"Rin, aku keluar dulu. Kalau kau lapar masih ada makanan di kulkas. Tinggal di hangatkan saja," Seruku.

Tidak ada respon.

Mungkin Rin sudah tidur.

Aku menyimpulkan tali sepatuku, bergegas untuk pergi, kututup pintu rumah. Aku tidak membawa banyak barang, hanya ponsel bewarna kuningku dan beberapa lembar uang.

Aku sampai di tempat tujuan pada pukul delapan. Suasana gerimis, tapi jumlah orang-orang yang berlalu lalang sama sekali tidak menyusut.

Tidak sulit menemukan laki-laki empat belas tahun dengan rambut putih. Dia melambai ke arahku, senyumnya mengembang lebar. Aku mendekat, sadar-sadar aku juga ikut tersenyum.

"Jadi...dimana orang yang kau maksud?" Aku melirik ke arah deretan buku-buku yang dipajang di balik kaca etalase.

"Bukan, bukan disana. Lewat sini,"

Piko membawaku ke sebuah jalan yang lebih sempit. Di ujung jalan terdapat sebuah café dengan tulisan '_Trés bien_' yang dibentuk dari kumpulan neon-neon mungil yang terus berkelap-kelip.

"Café ini milik keluargaku," Ujar Piko saat mendorong pintu café.

Sudah kuduga.

Luas café keluarga Utatane tidak bisa dibilang lapang, tapi pengunjungnya sangat ramai. Piko memilihkan aku tempat duduk yang letaknya dekat dengan jendela. Aku tersenyum tipis. Apa mungkin Piko mengetahui kebiasaanku yang sering menatap jendela. Kurasa jawabannya iya.

Piko melambaikan tangan kepada seseorang.

Aku berbalik, seorang waitress yang terlihat masih SMA mendatangi kami.

"Enak ya, mentang-mentang shift-nya libur," Gadis itu cemberut. Tapi kemudian tergelak dan meninju lengan Piko dengan sikap bercanda. Piko nyengir.

"Baiklah, waktunya bekerja," Dia meraih nota kecil dan sebuah bolpoin berbentuk wortel. "apa ada yang bisa kubantu tuan-Imutnya!" Pekik gadis itu saat menatapku. Beberapa orang dalam radius lima meter menatap kami.

"Ups, sori," Si waitress menutup mulutnya. Piko tertawa.

"Gumi-chan tetap tidak berubah ya, saat pertama bertemu pun kau juga meneriakkan hal yang sama,"

Gadis itu menyikut lengan Piko.

"Sudah diam, katakan saja apa pesanan kalian,"

Piko berhenti tertawa,

"Aku tidak pesan. Kau bagaimana Len?"

Aku membaca daftar menu yang tergeletak di atas meja.

"Um, Banana...split?"

Aku alergi dengan jamur, dan aku tidak tahu banyak makanan manusia, apalagi masakan Perancis. Jadi aku memilih menu yang sepertinya aman. Gadis itu mencatat pesananku.

"Ada yang lain?"

"Tidak, terima kasih,"  
Gadis itu mengerling padaku, lalu menutup wajah dengan nota saat tatapan kami bersiborok.

"B-baik, satu banana split untuk meja nomor enam," kemudian berlalu.

"Dia itu kakaknya Gumo, beda usia mereka cuma satu tahun," Bisik Piko di telingaku. Aku memandangi sosok waitress yang mendekati konter, kulihat warna rambutnya, dan aku percaya.

Pesananku datang, aku sedikit terkejut saat mendapati apa yang kupesan bukan semacam makanan, tapi es krim.

Aku menyendoknya pelan-pelan. Rasa es krimnya langsung meleleh di lidahku. Wow Tidak salah aku keluar malam ini.

"Jadi dimana orang yang kau maksud?"

Piko melihat jam tangannya.

"Harusnya sih dia udah datang. Maaf, aku cek sebentar,"

Aku mengangguk. Piko menuju konter, dia berbicara kepada seorang lelaki paruh baya. Lelaki itu menatapku sekilas lalu masuk ke dalam ruangan di balik konter. Piko mengikutinya.

Aku terus menyendok es krimku hingga tinggal separuh. Suara gerimis dan beberapa orang yang bercakap-cakap membaur menjadi satu harmoni, seperti aliran sungai yang deras.

'Hajimete no kisu wa namida no aji ga shita,'_Ciuman pertamaku berasa seperti air mata_,'

Aku membeku.  
Pengunjung juga terdiam. Aku menoleh ke atas panggung mungil dekat konter, ada seseorang disana. Sosoknya gelap karena sengaja tidak disorot. Musik pengiring mulai masuk ke bagian, tapi sang diva masih belum diterangi cahaya.

'marude dorama mitai na koi, mihakaratta you ni hassha no beru ga natta,'_sepintas terlihat seperti drama percintaan. Seolah memang sudah direncanakan, bel tanda keberangkatan telah berbunyi_

Begitu drum masuk pada bagian akhir, lampu-lampu disorotkan ke arah sang diva. Mandadak panggung menjadi terang benderang dan irama beat mengisi seluruh penjuru ruangan.  
Mataku terbelalak.

'Tsumetai fuyu no kase ga hoo o kasumeru haita iki de ryoute o kosutta  
'machi wo irunineeshon mahou o kaketa mitai hadaka no gairoju kirakira' _Angin musim dingin menyentuh pipiku, aku menggosok-gosok telapak tangan dengan nafas yang kuhembuskan. Lampu-lampu di kota terlihat seperti mantra sihir, pepohonan tanpa daun berkelap-kelip_

Irama semakin cepat. Rambutnya yang panjang berayun ketika dia menari seiring musik.

'Doushitemo ienakatta kono kimochi osaetsuketa  
'mae kara kimiteita koto dakara kore de ii no  
'furimukanai kara,'_ Tentu aku tak mampu katakan seluruh perasaan ini_  
_'aku telah menguburnya, ini sudah kuputuskan sebelumnya, tidak apa kok seperti ini,_  
_'karena aku tak bisa berpaling_

Musik terus melantun, otakku mencoba memproses apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Tapi disaat yang sama aku tak ingin sedikitpun melewatkan lirik demi lirik yang dilantunkan sang diva.

'arigatou, sayonara  
'setsunai kataomoi, ashi o tometara amoidashite shimau dakara  
'arigatou, sayonara  
'naitarishinai kara, sou omotta totan ni fuwari, maioritekuru yuki, furetara toketokieta,' _Terimakasih, selamat tinggal. Ini menyakitkan, cinta tak terbalas. Jika langkahku terhenti, aku mungkin 'kan mengingatnya, begitulah._  
_Terimakasih, selamat tinggal. Karena aku takkan menangis, setidaknya itu yang kupikirkan. Perlahan salju turun. Itu akan meleleh begitu aku menyentuhnya._

Aku mendengar suara kursi ditarik dengan decitan nyaring. Aku tak perlu menoleh. Aku tahu itu pasti Piko.

'ekie to tsuzuku oodori yorisotteru futari tanoshisou "hora mite hatsuyuki!"  
'Kimi to anna fuu ni, naritakute hajimete tsukutta teami no mafuraa,' _di jalan utama yang menuju stasiun. Ada pasangan yang saling merapat, terlihat bahagia,"hei lihat! Ini salju pertama musim dingin,"_  
_'aku juga ingin seperti mereka bersamamu_  
_'Ini kali pertama kubuat, sebuah syal rajut buatan tangan_

Mata sang diva beradu denganku selama sepersekian detik. Tapi itu cukup membuat jantungku berdetak lebih keras. Mungkin untuk berjam-jam.

'doushitara watase tandarou ikuji nashi towakatta dake  
'omoide ni naru nara kono mama de kamawanai tte sore wa hontou na no?' _Bagaimana aku bisa memberikannya padamu? Aku tidak percaya diri, aku takut_  
_'aku tidak ingin mengingat ini, tapi akhirnya, aku justru mengingatnya_  
_'Tapi benarkah begitu?_

'Arigatou, sayonara  
'itsuka konna toki ga kite shimau koto wakatteta hazu da wa na no ni  
'Arigatou, sayonara?  
'karada ga furueteru mousugu ressha ga kuru noni  
'sore wa ima ni natte watashi o kurushimeru,'_Terimakasih, selamat tinggal. Suatu hari saat ini pasti akan terulang lagi. Aku harusnya mengerti sampai saat itu tiba, sekalipun aku tidak paham_  
_'Terima kasih, selamat tinggal. Tubuhku terus gemetar padahal kereta segera tiba tidak lama lagi. Itu menyiksaku,'_

'tsunagaritai dorehodo negatta darou?  
'kono te wo karappo nee sayonara tte kouiu koto?' _Aku ingin menggandeng tanganmu, tapi tak peduli betapa aku menginginkannya, tangan ini tetap kosong. Hey, ini sungguh perpisahan ya?_

Beberapa pengunjung mengayun-ayunkan kepala mereka. Dengan kombinasi melodi yang begitu pas, semua orang tersihir oleh keindahan suara sang diva. Bahkan para pelayan berhenti untuk menikmati musik yang disuguhkan.

'ikanakucha  
'sonna no wakatteru  
'kimi ga yasashii koto mo shitteru dakara  
"...Kono te o hanashite yo," deaeta yokatta  
'kimi ga suki,' _Kau harus pergi. Aku tahu itu. Juga kebaikanmu, aku mengerti. Karena itu "...Lepaskan tangan ini," aku senang bertemu denganmu. Aku mencintaimu_

Mata turqoise sang diva menyimpan emosi yang tak kukenal saat dia menyanyikan 'kimi ga suki'. Mata itu seperti kosong, meski senyumnya mengembang.

'Arigatou, sayonara  
'hitokoto ga ienai, Ima dake de ii watashi ni yuuki no  
"ano ne-"  
'iikaketa kuchiibiru kimi to ko no kyori wa zero  
'ima dake wa naite ii you ne  
'mou kotoba wa iranai, onegai gyutto shiteite,' _Terimakasih, selamat tinggal. Aku takkan mengatakan apapun. Keberanianku muncul sekarang. "Um, kau tahu-" kata-kataku terpotong. Jarak kita menjadi nol. ...Tidak apa-apa 'kan jika sekarang aku menangis? Aku tidak membutuhkan kata-kata lagi. Kumohon, peluk aku lebih erat._

Musik perlahan menghilang. Kembali sang diva menyanyi tanpa iringan.

'rainen no imagoro ni wa  
'donna watashi ga ite  
'donna kimi ga iru no kana...,'_ tahun depan nanti, diriku yang manakah yang akan disini? dirimu yang manakah yang akan disini?_

Tepuk tangan bergemuruh. Sang diva tersenyum lebar lalu membungkuk berterima kasih. Beberapa orang mendatanginya, meminta tanda tangan. Aku memalingkan muka ke arah Piko.

"Siapa dia?"

Piko menanyakan hal lain.

"Kau tertarik padanya?"

Wajahku merona. Dia terkekeh.

"Tidak perlu malu mengakuinya, Len. Semua orang juga tertarik padanya,"

Jantungku bergetar. Aku mengernyit tidak suka.

"Siapa dia?"

"Pi-chan, ada apa?"

Tubuhku membeku. Lagi.

Tapi kali ini berbeda. Aku merasa tersengat listrik saat suara sehalus beledu itu terdengar begitu dekat. Aku menoleh dengan perlahan.

Sang diva berdiri tepat di belakangku dengan kedua tangan memegang bagian atas kursi. Kulitnya putih pucat, tampak asing, mungkin itu karena ketiadaan cahaya matahari sore yang biasanya menyentuh***. Mata turqoisenya lebar dan jernih, tidak ada tanda-tanda dia sedang menderita. Bibirnya mungil, membentuk senyuman yang terlihat begitu manis.

"_Nee-chan_, jangan panggil aku begitu, aku bukan anak kecil lagi,"

Gadis itu tertawa. Suaranya mirip seperti denting lonceng. Aku terpesona.

"Ah, sudahlah. Ini teman yang ingin kuperkenalkan pada _onee-chan_,"

Aku kaget bukan kepalang. Aku menggerakkan kepalaku terlalu cepat, kutatap Piko. Entah tatapan seperti apa yang kuberikan padanya.

"Yang sering kau ceritakan itu?"

Aku meringis. Tapi berhubung orang ini adalah Piko dan bukannya Rin, kurasa tidak ada hal-hal memalukan tentang diriku yang ia ucapkan.

Aku berdiri perlahan, berbalik.

Kumohon Tuhan, jika Engkau masih sayang padaku jangan biarkan dewi ini tahu sekikuk apa diriku di dekatnya.

"Hai, aku Miku Hatsune, senang bertemu denganmu," Ucapnya ceria. Untuk sesaat, mata turqoise-nya menghipnotisku. Kepercayaan diri yang susah payah kukumpulkan mendadak lenyap tak tersisa.

Sebuah tangan putih disodorkan padaku. Aku hanya melihatnya.

Len, bodoh! Aku merasa seperti ditampar. Cepat lakukan sesuatu, jangan permalukan dirimu sendiri lebih dari ini!

"A-ku L-Len Kagamine, S-senang bertemu denganmu juga," Kenapa sih aku harus tergagap?

Aku menjabat tangannya. Kutahan nafasku.

'Ya ampun. Halus sekali kulitnya,'

Aku mengerjap. Apa yang barusan kupikirkan?  
Dengan enggan kutarik tanganku.

"Kagamine? Aku rasa aku pernah dengar nama itu di suatu tempat," renungnya. Aku tidak terkejut. Di Afterworld juga ada banyak nama berakhiran Kagamine. Seperti Lenka dan Rinto Kagamine. Tapi aku dan Rin sama sekali tidak memiliki pertalian darah dengan mereka.

"M-maaf. Sudah larut. Aku harus pulang. Rin menungguku," Kalimatku terpatah-patah. Aku meringis lagi.

"Berapa harganya?" Kutuding es krim yang belum sepenuhnya habis. Wajah Piko berkerut kesal.

"Itu gratis, Len," Aku tidak mendebat seperti apa yang biasa kulakukan jika ini terjadi. Suka-suka Piko saja. Yang terpenting saat ini adalah bagaimana caranya bisa secepatnya pergi dari sini.

Aku membungkuk kepada mereka, berterima kasih kepada Piko atas es krimnya yang lezat. Kemudian melesat melewati pintu. Secara harfiah, aku benar-benar lari dari masalah.

* * *

_Magnifique_ : Luar biasa ( Perancis)


	6. The Nightmare

**The Nightmare**

* * *

_"I am coming to terms with the fact that loving someone requires a leap of faith, and that a soft landing is never guaranteed."-Sarah Dessen_

* * *

Haruskah aku kesana? Tapi bagaimana kalau nanti dia tidak suka? Tidak nyaman? Bagaimana jika setelah itu dia justru tidak lagi ingin bertemu denganku? Bagaimana, bagaimana dan bagaimana?

Aku mengintip lagi dari balik tiang lampu. Miku masih disana, bersandar seperti biasa, dengan tatapan kosong dan penuh misteri. Kutelan ludahku.

Bagaimana jika apa yang terjadi kemarin hanyalah mimpi? Bukankah itu berarti aku tidak pernah mengenalnya. begitupun sebaliknya.

Tapi nama Miku Hatsune masih terasa begitu segar di ingatanku. Tidak mungkin bahkan di fantasi tergilaku otakku sanggup menciptakan nama yang tidak pernah ada. Belum lagi kenyataan bahwa suara yang dimilikinya begitu membius, sebuah suara soprano yang tidak umum dimiliki manusia. Dan lagi, bagian yang paling sulit kupercaya, mungkin dialah mistress kami.

Tapi aku asih meragukan hal itu.

Kenapa? Jika kuingat-ingat dengan detil kejadian kemarin malam. Senyumnya dan saat dia bercanda dengan Piko begitu lepas tanpa beban. Tidak ada tanda-tanda dia sedang terluka apalagi sekarat. Aku juga sudah tanya macam-macam kepada Piko. Meski bemodal keberanian yang tak seberapa. Aku tahu, aku harus berterima kasih kepada Piko untuk dua hal; mempertemukan kami berdua dan menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan anehku tentang Miku.

Dari apa yang kudapat, Miku Hatsune adalah anak sulung dari dua bersaudara. Orang tuanya jarang di rumah, tapi mereka sangat memanjakan Miku. Cukup terkenal di Tokyo dan pernah menyabet juara satu beberapa kontes

musik. Meski bukan tergolong pelajar yang pandai di SMA-nya, paling tidak dia masih masuk peringkat sepuluh besar. Saat ini dia menyanyi di Cafe Tres Bien-nya keluarga Utatane sebagai kerja sampingan. Tidak memiliki kerabat yang meninggal baru-baru ini, tidak bermasalah dengan polisi atau kelompok-kelompok berbahaya seperti mafia Jepang dan teroris.

Intinya, Miku Hatsune baik-baik saja. Normal, dan baik-baik saja.

Aku belum menceritakan soal ini kepada Rin. Aku masih mengkhawatirkannya, dengan emosinya yang sering meledak-ledak, suatu keajaiban besar aku masih hidup satu atap dengannya. Memang bukan hanya emosi Rin yang sering naik turun yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Senin pagi ini makannya sedikit. Dia juga kurang bersemangat. Bahkan saat pulang tadi tidak biasanya Rin menolak ajakan teman-temannya untuk main. Dia lebih memilih pulang dan langsung tidur. Atau, setidaknya itu yang dikatakannya padaku. Mungkin itu karena dia hanya sedang terlalu lelah. Aku tidak mau membebaninya dengan kewajiban mencari tahu apa benar Miku adalah mistress kami.

Aku menarik nafas dalam-dalam.

Ayolah, Len. Kau pasti bisa. Kau hanya perlu menyapanya dan setelah itu kau bisa langsung pulang ke rumah. Lihat? Mudah dan simpel.

Aku menyebrangi jalan raya, tanganku mencengkram tali tas dengan kuat seolah itu dapat mengantisipasi datangnya sebuah bahaya. Yang sebenarnya tidak ada.

"H-Halo Hatsune-san," Suaraku tidak muncul seperti yang kuharapkan. Yah, setidaknya itu masih lebih baik daripada diam saja, 'kan?

Bahu Miku menegang, dia menelengkan kepalanya ke arahku, matanya mengerjap.

"Kau...,"

"Ini aku, kau ingat? Cafenya Piko,"

Tak disangka gadis itu tersenyum.

"Aku ingat kok. Len Kagamine, 'kan?"

Untuk sesaat, rasanya aku bagai melayang.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Miku mengubah posisinya, sehingga menghadapku dengan sempurna.

"Aku hanya sedang lewat. Rumahku sebelah sana," Kutunjuk deretan rumah yang masih agak jauh di belakangku. Miku melongok sebentar, mengikuti arah jari telunjukku. Bibirnya membentuk huruf 'o' kecil saat dia menangkap maksudku."Kakak sendiri?"

Ini adalah pertanyaan pentingnya. Pertanyaan yang pasti selalu muncul saat aku mengingat Miku. Alasan kenapa dia selalu berada disini di setiap senja datang membayang.

"Aku sedang menunggu seseorang,"

Dahiku mengernyit. Memangnya menunggu siapa 'sih yang butuh waktu sampai berhari-hari?

"Boleh aku tanya siapa?"

Pertanyaan itu terlontar tanpa kusengaja. Spontan aku merutuki diri sendiri di dalam hati.

Miku terdiam sebentar. Kemudian tersenyum.

"Rei Kagene," Bahkan dengan indra pendengaranku yang super sensitif, suaranya nyaris hilang tersapu angin.

"Pacar kakak, ya?" Ada yang aneh di lidahku saat aku mengatakannya. Tapi toh, aku tidak peduli.

"Dia teman masa kecilku," Itu bukan penyangkalan. Bukan juga pembenaran.

"Sepertinya kakak sudah ada disini, apa kakak tidak bosan?"

Miku kembali bersandar. Senyum tipis masih terukir di wajahnya. Aku menyadari, dengan jarak sedekat ini, warna rambutnya bukan hijau keemasan seperti yang selama ini kukira. Melainkan campuran sempurna dari biru dan hijau. Teal.

"Um, kurasa tidak. Langit sore selalu menarik untuk dilihat,"

Aku mendongak bersamanya seraya menyandarkan kepala di dinding bata. Aku setuju.

Tak berapa kemudian sebuah melodi yang kukenal mengusik keheningan di antara kami. Miku meraih ponselnya dari dalam tas. Melihat layarnya sebentar.

"Apa itu dari orang yang kakak tunggu?"

Miku terkekeh.

"Rei takkan semudah itu menjawab pesanku. Sebenarnya sudah berkali-kali aku mengirimkan pesan tapi dia tidak pernah membalasnya. Ah, ini dari Neru,"

Aku memikirkan ucapannya barusan.

"Kalian lagi marahan ya?" Tanyaku setelah Miku menaruh kembali ponselnya.

"Agaknya begitu," akunya "Tapi Rei bukan tipe pemarah, dia pasti akan datang sebentar lagi,"

Tapi waktu seminggu bukan waktu yang sebentar.

Meski enggan, aku menyadari Miku sangat mempercayai siapapun Rei Kagene ini. Miku percaya walau bagaimanapun juga dia pasti kembali. Dan disaat hal itu terjadi, mungkin, aku takkan lagi menemui seorang dewi yang bersandar pada sebuah dinding batu-bata gelap. Aku tidak tahu entah harus merasa berterima kasih atau justru merasa sedih, jika bukan tanpanya aku pasti tidak akan pernah mengenal Miku Hatsune. Tapi di lain sisi, dia juga yang nantinya akan membawa pergi Miku. Aku merasa sesuatu seperti...iri.

Bukan, bahkan iri bukan istilah yang tepat. Perasaan yang kurasakan sama sekali baru bagiku. Dan sedikit lebih menyakitkan.

"Itu tadi fur Elise 'kan?" Ujarku putus asa. Berusaha melakukan apapun untuk mengalihkan topik.

"fur Theresa,"

"Eh?"

Miku tersenyum padaku. Agaknya maklum dengan kekurangan pengetahuanku seputar dunia musik.

"Memang judul yang tertulis 'fur Elise', tapi Beethoven bermaksud menuliskan 'fur Theresa', wanita yang tak membalas cintanya. Lalu orang yang membukukan karyanya ini salah baca pada bagian judul,"

Aku terdiam sebentar.

"Itu berarti...tulisan Beethoven pasti jelek sekali,"

Miku hanya memandangiku. Kemudian tertawa.

Mukaku memerah. Apa barusan ada yang salah?

Miku berjongkok, memegangi perutnya yang kesakitan karena tertawa terpingkal. Lama-lama aku menyadari apa yang sudah kukatakan. Kemudian aku juga ikut tertawa.

Ini adalah tawa yang pertama sejak aku menjejakkan kaki di dunia manusia. Sensasinya begitu menyenangkan.

Begitu bebas dan lepas. Seolah aku baru saja terlahir menjadi seseorang yang baru.

"Kau benar-benar orang yang unik, Len,"

Komentarnya sembari menyeka air mata di sudut matanya. Pipiku memanas. Miku menutup mulutnya seolah baru teringat sesuatu.

"Ups, apa aku boleh memanggilmu Len?"

Aku tersenyum padanya. Lalu mengangguk.

"Bagus! Kalau begitu kau juga harus memanggilku Miku saja 'kay," Serunya antusias. Lagi-lagi aku mengangguk.  
Miku terlihat senang.

"Oke, Len. Sudah jam lima sekarang, aku harus pulang," Miku mulai berjalan ke utara. Dia melambaikan tangannya ke arahku.

"Sampai jumpa lagi, Len!" serunya.

Aku membalas lambaian dan senyumannya.

"Sampai jumpa... Miku,"

* * *

"Orang bilang, bahasa yang paling indah adalah bahasa cinta. Tapi itu juga bahasa yang paling sulit dimengerti. Terkadang terdengar pedas hingga mengiris hati dan perasaan. Tapi juga bisa memberi kebahagiaan bagi siapa saja yang memilikinya,"

Ku masukkan sepatuku ke dalam loker, kemudian kututup pintunya.

Kupandangi Piko, alisku bertaut.

"Kau ini ngomong apa sih?"

Piko masih bersandar di depan loker, dia tidak menjawab ataupun menoleh ke arahku. Aku mendesah.

Aku mengunci pintu loker saat Piko tidak menjawab pertanyaanku.

"Ayolah, Len. Nggak usah pura-pura. Aku udah denger dari Onee-chan, kok,"

Mataku melebar. Dengan cepat aku menoleh ke arahnya lagi.

"Apa?"

Piko menoleh menatapku. Sorot matanya tampak jahil.

"Onee-chan sering nyeritain kamu, loh,"

Kurasakan pipiku memanas. Kupalingkan wajahku.

"Terus kenapa?"

Ini sudah empat hari semenjak kejadian di sore itu. Aku kini selalu menemani Miku. Antara jam tiga sampai jam limasore. Dan selama itu orang yang Miku tunggu tidak pernah muncul.

Miku dan aku memang bercerita banyak hal. Mulai dari kecintaan Miku terhadap musik hingga ketidaksukaanku terhadap pelajaran sekolah.

Tampaknya Miku memaklumi keterbatasan otakku. Jadi, akhir-akhir ini Miku mengajariku beberapa materi sulit seperti fisika dan matematika.

Tapi tak kusangka ia akan menceritakannya kepada Piko.

"Onee-chan bilang kamu unik,"

Aku sudah pernah dengar itu sebelumnya.

Aku mendahului Piko menuju ruang kelas. Kuabaikan tatapan Piko yang terus ia arahkan padaku.

Di perjalanan aku bertemu Rin. Dia sedang berbicara dengan seorang gadis berambut biru. Mereka menatapku lalu melambaikan tangan. Aku tersenyum. Senang juga melihat Rin sudah bisa bercanda seperti itu. Yah, mau bagaimana lagi? Habis eneg juga kalau orang yang tinggal seatap selalu murung dan mengurung diri di kamar.  
Aku sampai di kelas. Kutaruh tasku di atas meja lalu menghempaskan diri di atas kursi. Piko melakukan hal yang serupa.

"Masa' reaksimu cuma segitu, Len?"

Lagi-lagi aku dibuat bingung oleh ucapannya.

"Maksudmu?"

"Habis kupikir kamu suka Onee-chan,"

"Hah?"

Piko menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Padahal aku sempat yakin kalian bakal cocok,"

"N-Ngomong apa, sih, kamu?"

Kerutan kekecewaan tampak jelas di wajahnya. Dia menopangkan dagu di atas tas.

"Habis, biasanya waktu aku nyinggung soal Onee-chan kamu pasti langsung memerah. Makanya kupikir ada sesuatu. Tapi ternyata aku salah. Kayaknya aku harus lebih belajar soal bahasa hati,"

Aku tidak mengatakan apa-apa untuk semenit.

"Hei, Piko, kau kenal Re-,"

Bel masuk berdentang. Aku mengurungkan pertanyaanku. Tak berapa lama kemudian Hiyama-sensei memasuki kelas.

"Baiklah semuanya, setelah _homeroom_ ini selesai, kalian diperbolehkan untuk mendiskusikan apa saja yang akan ditampilkan saat festival budaya nanti. Selama saya mengajar di sekolah ini, setahu saya kelas 3-A selalu mendapat predikat sebagai kelas terbaik di setiap festival diadakan. Sebagai wali kelas, bapak harap kalian mampu mempersembahkan yang terbaik semampu kalian, bersaing secara sehat dan utamakan kerja sama. Apa bisa dimengerti?"

Jawaban mengiyakan terdengar bergemuruh.

Hiyama-sensei tersenyum. Dia kemudian pergi keluar dan menyerahkan diskusi kepada ketua kelas.

Seisi kelas langsung ramai dan tampak antusias, mereka saling berdiskusi hal-hal yang sulit kumengerti kepada teman mereka.

"Baiklah, semuanya," Akita berdiri di depan, tampak siap menjadi seorang moderator.

"Menyambung apa yang sudah dikatakan Hiyama-sensei tadi, mari pertama-tama kita tentukan dulu apa yang akan kita lakukan untuk memeriahkan festival nanti. Ada yang mau usul?"

Seorang gadis, dengan rambut bewarna mauve mengangkat tangan.

"Bagaimana kalau drama saja?"

Dengungan kembali terdengar. Antara sependapat dan tidak.

"Terima kasih, Kamui-chan, usul anda kami tampung sebentar. Ada yang lain?"

Tunggu sebentar...Kamui?

Miki, gadis berambut merah mengangkat tangan.

"Ketua kelas, menurutku kalau drama saja sudah biasa. Bagaimana kalau drama musikal?"

Lagi-lagi dengungan terdengar. Aku tidak terlalu memperdulikan kelanjutan diskusi ini, otakku sibuk memikirkan hal lain. Kuraih ponsel kuningku dari tas.

'Hei, Rin, apa tadi Ketua kelas menyebut gadis itu Kamui?'

Aku menekan tombol kirim.

Kulihat Rin sedang membaca pesanku. Dia menoleh ke arahku sekilas, kemudian mengetik balasan.

'Iya. Kau kaget ya? Dasar, sudah hampir dua minggu disini kau masih belum kenal siapa-siapa,'

Aku mengkerutkan hidung saat membaca pesan bernada menyindir itu. Aku hendak mengetikkan kekesalanku tapi pesan dari Rin muncul lagi.

'namanya Gakuko Kamui, dia ketua klub drama. Aku sudah cek kalau dia cuma seorang manusia. Nggak ada hubungannya dengan Senior Gakupo. Disini juga ada yang namanya mirip-mirip dengan yang ada di Afterworld. Kau ingat gadis yang kuajak bicara tadi? Namanya Kaiko Shion,"

Aku manggut-manggut. Tadi aku memang teringat dengan Senior Gakupo saat Akita menyebutkan nama gadis itu. Gakupo Kamui, The Leader of South Angel adalah Leader paling senior. Usianya hampir tiga puluh tiga, kalau tidak salah.

Jika bukan karena beliau sering main ke rumah bibi Luka aku mungkin tidak mengenalnya sama sekali.

"Baiklah semuanya, sudah diputuskan,"

Suara Akita terdengar menegaskan. Kukembalikan ponselku ke tempat sebelumnya.

"Festival nanti kelas 3-A akan mengadakan drama musikal-"  
Suara tepuk tangan bergemuruh, agak menyamarkan ucapan ketua kelas "untuk itu kepada Kamui-chan silahkan ke depan,"

Gadis dengan rambut mauve yang dikucir kuda segera maju. Kedua tangannya memegangi beberapa gulungan kertas. Dia menaruh gulungan kertas di atas meja murid terdepan.

Tangannya dengan sigap meraih kapur dan menulis 'Story of Evil' di papan tulis.

"Itu judul drama musikal kita," aku terkejut mendengar suaranya yang lebih cocok untuk wanita dewasa.

"Sekarang soal pemerannya," dia meraih salah satu gulungan kertas. Dia membuka gulungan itu lalu tersenyum.

Entah kenapa, untuk alasan yang tidak kupahami, rasanya senyuman itu ditujukan untukku.

"Aku butuh pemain kembar,"

Spontan seisi kelas menatapku dan Rin.

"Tapi aku nggak bisa nyanyi!" seruku tanpa berpikir. Semuanya mengernyit aneh. Kulirik Rin. Dia juga memucat.

"Len, kau ini bercanda ya? Terus gimana kamu bisa masuk ke sini, 'kan tes masuknya pakai tes vokal. Aku juga gitu waktu pindah kesini," Ujar Piko pelan.

"Yap. Karena itu namanya VOCA Gakuen 'kan?" timpal Gumo yang duduk di depanku.

Aku semakin gugup. Aku tidak percaya diri dengan suaraku atau kemampuan aktingku. Bagaimana aku bisa masuk kesini aku sendiri tidak paham. Sumpah. Senior Kaito yang memilihkan. Mungkin itu atas saran Senior Tei, yang notabenenya adalah kepala sekolah VOCA Gakuen.

"Sudah, sudah," Kamui berpikir sejenak, "daripada ragu soal itu, lebih baik suruh si Kagamine nyanyi di depan kelas,"

"Aku atau Rin?"

"Ya jelas kamu, dong. Aku sudah pernah denger Rin-chan nyanyi," Kamui tampak kesal.

Aku masih diam di tempat, minder. Bagaimanapun juga berdiri di depan umum masih menjadi mimpi terburukku. Piko mulai merasakan kegugupanku. Dia mulai menyorak-nyorakkan namaku. Diikuti dengan yang lainnya. Kutelan ludahku.

Ragu-ragu aku maju ke depan. Akita menyodorkan gitar perkusi padaku. Mulutnya bergerak 'semoga berhasil' tanpa suara. Aku mengangguk kaku.

Aku duduk di atas kursi yang sudah dipersiapkan di depan kelas. Kupandang seisi kelas dengan gugup. Jelas itu sama sekali tidak membantu. Karena itu aku lebih memilih menatap lantai daripada dua puluh empat pasang mata yang penasaran.

Setelah kukumpulkan kepercayaan diriku aku mulai mendaftar lagu mana yang akan kunyanyikan di otakku. Aku menemukan satu lagu yang cukup mudah. Aku berdehem pelan.

Suara petikan gitar mengisi ruangan yang tiba-tiba sunyi. Itu bagus. Jadi aku bisa lebih berkonsentrasi.

'Daremo inai heya de hitori. Shizumu taiyou wo nagameru. Futo osowareru samishisa ni kuchizusamu merodi,' _Sendiri di ruang kamarku, menatap matahari tenggelam. Tiba-tiba, aku merasa kesepian. Jadi kusenandungkan sebuah melodi,_

Dalam waktu singkat, aku lupa dimana aku berada sekarang. Aku sudah menyatu dengan lagu yang kuciptakan sendiri. Rasanya bagai sihir.

'Namae no nai sono uta ga boku no kokoro wo sotto tsutsumu, darenimo kikareru koto no nai boku dake no uta,' _Lagu tanpa nama itu perlahan mengisi hatiku. Tak perlu ada syair untuk orang lain dengar. Ini laguku sendiri,'_

Aku mendendangkan bagian yang paling kusuka. Sejujurnya, bagian ini entah kenapa mengingatkanku pada sosok ibu yang tak pernah kukenal. Itu membuatku bertanya, apa jika ibu masih ada beliau juga akan mendendangkan melodi pengantar tidur untukku dan Rin?

'Nanimo heya de hitori kurai machinami wo nagameru, futo ozorureru shizukesa wo magirasu merodi,' _Sendiri dalam ruangan kosong, menatap jalan yang mulai menggelap. Mendadak keheningan menyapaku. Jadi kunyanyikan sebuah melodi,'_

'Namae no nai sono uta ga, kono heya wo sotto tsutsumu dare nimo shirareru koto no nai boku dake no uta,' _lagu tanpa nama itu dengan lembut mengisi ruangan. Tak perlu ada orang lain yang tahu. Ini laguku sendiri,'_

Aku mendendang lagi. Kuhentikan petikan gitarku, namun sepertinya sisa melodi masih menggema di ruangan.

Aku membuka mata begitu lagu itu selesai. Kutatap wajah seisi kelas satu persatu. Mereka masih terdiam.

O-oh. Apa penampilanku seburuk itu?  
Lagi-lagi, Piko yang merespon pertama kali. Dia bangkit dari kursinya.

"Marvelous!" Dia bertepuk tangan. Kemudian, seolah baru saja tersadar, tepukan tangan mulai bergemuruh.

Aku menunduk malu. Tapi aku tersenyum puas.

"Kalau begitu sudah ditetapkan," Kamui berbicara lagi setelah aku kembali ke bangkuku, nadanya terdengar lebih ceria.

"Si kembar Kagamine jadi pemeran utamanya," Kelas kembali bergemuruh. "pemeran lainnya akan ditentukan nanti setelah istirahat selesai," Gakuko Kamui terus berceloteh, tapi aku tidak terlalu mendengarkannya. Aku menatap langit di luar jendela. Perlahan, aku menyadari satu hal.

Dengan adanya latihan drama untuk festival nanti, berarti waktuku bersama Miku semakin terbatas.

* * *

Aku berlari sekuat tenaga. Berharap itu mampu mempertebal kesempatanku bertemu dengan Miku secepatnya. Gara-gara diskusi tadi kami semua pulang terlambat. Aku tersenyum lega saat melihat warna teal diantara rekahan hitam.

"Kakak!" Seruku.

Miku menoleh. Sorot matanya terlihat senang saat dia mengenaliku.

"Len," ucapnya lirih. Aku berhenti di depannya, nafasku terengah-engah.

"Kupikir kamu tidak datang,"

Aku mendongak dan nyengir padanya.

"Kenapa? Kangen, ya?"

Aku menutupi kegugupan atas apa yang baru saja kukatakan dengan tawa.

Semburat merah muncul di kedua pipinya. Tapi itu mungkin hanya efek sinar matahari sore.

"Sepertinya begitu," akunya.

Aku berhenti tertawa. Jantungku berpacu lebih cepat. Miku membuang muka.

Apa katanya tadi?

Kami terus terdiam hingga sebuah dering menyentakkan kami berdua.

Miku meraih ponselnya. Lalu tersenyum tipis.

"Bukan dari 'dia', 'kan?" Tebakku. Aku duduk di atas pavement trotoar. Miku mencontoh gerakanku.

Miku menggeleng. Dia mengetikkan sesuatu lalu menyimpan kembali ponselnya.

Suasana kembali sunyi ketika kami menatap langit yang kemerah-merahan.

"Apa kakak tidak lelah menunggunya?" Bisikku, mencoba memecahkan keheningan diantara kami. Lagi-lagi Miku hanya menggeleng.

Kurasakan dadaku gemetar melihatnya.

Entah kenapa aku merasakan dorongan kuat untuk mendesah.  
Lagi-lagi hening.

"Aku tadi sempat takut,"

Aku menoleh, terkejut dengan pernyataan anehnya.

Tapi menoleh ternyata bukan tindakan bagus.

Aku menoleh tepat saat wajah Miku hanya berjarak beberapa sentimeter dariku. Aku tercekat oleh kedekatan takbiasa ini. Kedua mataku terperangkap pada dua bola mata turqoise yang penuh rahasia. Mulutku terbuka saat merasakan hembusan nafas dinginnya di bibirku, tatapanku menelusuri keindahan wajahnya hingga terpaku pada bibirnya. Bibir itu juga terbuka, terlihat begitu mengundang...

Aku menarik diri dan memalingkan wajah ke jalan raya di sebelah kiriku.

Apa yang baru saja kupikirkan? Jika aku melakukannya itu sama saja mencuri kesempatan saat dia sedang lemah.

Aku bukan seperti itu. Lagi pula-tunggu sebentar, memangnya apa yang akan kulakukan?

Pikiranku kacau. Detak jantungku masih terdengar cepat, menggelepar-menggelepar seolah ingin menyatakan sesuatu yang sudah jelas.

"Apa maksud kakak?" kupaksakan mulutku bersuara seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa.

Miku terdiam sejenak. Kemudian kurasakan beban di pundak kananku.

Aku terkesiap. Aku menoleh. Dugaanku benar. Miku sedang bersandar di bahuku.

"Entahlah," desahnya. "Tapi sewaktu kupikir kau juga tidak akan datang... aku jadi takut,"

Lagi, hatiku bergetar. Tapi sensasinya berbeda.

Aroma shampo stroberi Miku menyeruak ke hidungku. Aku menghirupnya dalam-dalam. Jelas aku akan sangat merindukan aroma ini sekembalinya aku ke Afterworld nanti.

Kupertahankan posisiku untuk tetap bergeming.

Di pundakku, beban yang kurasakan tidak lebih dari satu kilo. Tapi jelas beban yang dipikul Miku jauh lebih berat dari itu. Aku tahu itu. Untuk kesekian kalinya, lagi-lagi aku mendesah.

Aku ingin sekali membelai rambutnya, yang mungkin akan terasa begitu lembut di telapak tanganku. Tapi aku takut Miku tidak akan menyukainya. Jadi yang bisa aku lakukan hanyalah diam tak bergerak. Dengan detak jantung yang terus berdetak cepat tentu saja.

"Hei, apa menurutmu Mozart, Chopin dan Beethoven masih menggubah simfoni di atas sana?"

Tanya Miku tiba-tiba. Nadanya terdengar jauh.

"Atau sebenarnya tidak ada apa-apa disana? Kalau memang begitu langit pasti kesepian sekali,"

Aku tidak menjawab. Jujur aku sendiri tidak tahu ada apa di balik kematian. Para Leader juga tidak. Kematian itu seperti tabir yang sangat pekat. Hingga bahkan dengan sihir tingkat tinggi manapun tidak mampu menembusnya.

Sampai saat ini bagiku definisi kematian adalah sebuah akhir. Akhir dari segalanya.

"Kenapa bertanya begitu?" Balasku berbisik.  
"Entahlah-" Miku bangkit dari pundakku, cengiran tak disangka-sangka muncul di bibirnya, "aku aneh ya?" Dia tergelak.

"Sedikit," Aku ikut tergelak bersamanya. Kurasakan sikutan pelan Miku di pundakku. Kemudian dia bangkit.

"Aku harus pulang," bisiknya. Terdengar sedih.

"Aku cuma sendiri di rumah seminggu ini, jadinya agak kesepian, deh," Miku melambaikan tangannya.

"Sampai jumpa, Len,"

"Sampai jumpa,"

Aku terus memandangi sosoknya hingga hilang ditelan tikungan. Aku mendesah. Kuseret kakiku menuju rumah.

Malam ini tak biasanya Senior Kaito tidak datang. Rin, yang sedang menonton TV, bilang, senior sedang banyak urusan. Makanya tadi setelah mengantar makanan Senior langsung balik. Aku memaklumi hal tersebut. Kuajak Rin untuk makan, tapi dia menolak. Katanya sedang diet. Tapi aku jelas tidak percaya. Sebab apa yang memenuhi mulut Rin adalah _munchies_ berkalori tinggi. Kuendikkan bahuku. Toh aku tidak keberatan makan sendirian.

Selesai makan kucuci piringku lalu menaruhnya di bak pengering. Malam ini aku malas membuka buku. Jadi rencanaku yang tersisa hanya menggosok gigi lalu tidur.

Aku menggosok gigiku lebih lama dari biasanya, menggosok hingga ke sela-sela yang sulit kujangkau. Setelah yakin gigiku bersih, aku mengganti pakaian dengan piyama berbahan tebal.

Aku sudah separuh tidur saat aku mendengar suara-suara aneh. Kubuka mataku. Suara itu semakin jelas sekarang. Tapi anehnya pada saat yang bersamaan aku juga merasa tuli. Aku tidak bisa mendengar kunyahan Rin yang seharusnya mengganggu tidurku, atau siaran anime yang ditontonnya.

Perlahan tapi pasti, aku menyadari suara itu lebih dari satu.

"_My dear, you are chosen_," suara itu terdengar rendah dan bergetar. Seperti suara orang tua.

"_Regulus. You are the key, the power, the Regulus_,"

Suara lain menggeram.

"_Let him sleep! He is still too young!"_

"_There's no time left,_" Desis suara pertama, "_call Regulus. CALL REGULUS!"_

Suara itu menyentakku dengan kekuatan luar biasa dan kasar. Tubuhku dibanting di atas lantai kayu. Aku mengerang pelan, kusentuh sikuku yang memar.

"Siapa kalian!" Teriakku. "Apa mau kalian?!"

Awalnya aku berpikir mereka hanya hantu. Tapi aku tak pernah dengar ada hantu berkekuatan supernatural.

"_We are Spirits from Unknown World,_"

Tepat setelah desisan itu, cahaya bewarna putih mengalir keluar dengan sangat deras dari dadaku. Tubuhku melengkung ke depan. Tidak terasa sakit. Tapi tidak terasa menyenangkan juga. Rasanya mirip seperti saat barang-yang sebenarnya bukan milik kita, direbut orang lain.

Cahaya itu membentuk formasi tulisan yang terasa amat asing bagiku. Dan kuno.

Tulisan putih itu mengelilingiku, kemudian, perlahan terserap kembali ke dalam tubuhku.

Hal yang kulihat selanjutnya adalah kegelapan yang maha luas.

* * *

_homeroom_ : Waktu yang digunakan wali kelas untuk memberi informasi kepada anak didiknya

_Lagu yang dinyanyikan berjudul Nameless Song_


	7. The Shattered Memories

**The Shattered Memories**

* * *

_Wahai Langit_  
_ Tanyakan pada-Nya_  
_ Mengapa dia menciptakan sekeping hati ini.._  
_ Begitu rapuh dan mudah terluka.._  
_ Saat dihadapkan dengan duri-duri cinta_

_-Kahlil Gibran_

* * *

Salah satu kekuatan manusia berasal dari Sparks of Heart. Atau, dalam kamus yang lebih dimengerti manusia adalah 'impian'. Kekuatan itu berbeda tiap individunya, tergantung dari seberapa besar sikap optimis dan setinggi apa mimpi yang ada. Kekuatan itu juga merupakan sumber energi bagi kaum putih. Seperti halnya kaum putih, kaum hitam juga menyerap kekuatan yang dimiliki manusia. Kaum hitam menyerap energi kebalikan dari Sparks of Heart, yaitu Sin. Secara umum, Demon mengklasifikasikan Sin tersebut menjadi tujuh golongan, yang lebih terkenal dengan sebutan Seven Deathly Sins...

"Len?"

Aku berhenti membaca, kudongakkan kepalaku.

"Ya?"

"Kau tidak apa-apa, 'kan? Wajahmu terlihat pucat. Kau sakit?"

"Tidak. Aku tidak sakit,"

Rin terdiam. Kemudian dia meletakkan sisa _sandwich_nya di atas piring.

"Dengar, kita sudah empat belas tahun tinggal bersama, aku tahu kapan kamu berbohong dan kapan tidak. Sekarang, jujurlah. Jika kamu merasa tidak enak badan akan kuminta Senior Tei untuk mengijinkanmu tidak masuk hari ini. Bagaimana? Kamu tahu sendiri sekalipun kau melakukan kejahatan, Senior Tei pasti bakal membelamu,"

Aku tidak langsung menjawab. Kutaruh buku yang baru saja kubaca di atas meja makan, di sebelah kiri piringku. Buku itu bersampul kulit hewan bewarna keemasan. Diatasnya terukir 'History and Ancient Secrets' dalam warna seperti darah yang sudah kering.

"Pertama," aku memulai. Kusentuh ujung buku dengan telunjukku. Beberapa pintalan tali yang menghiasi tepi buku bergerak, memanjang dan melilit buku hingga akhirnya, bagi orang awam, terlihat seperti sebuah kotak yang dilapisi kulit butut, "aku tidak bohong, aku tidak sakit. Kedua, meski senior Tei seorang Paedofil akut. Aku sangsi dia tidak menempatkan posisinya di tempat yang benar.  
Ketiga, jikapun aku sakit, senior Tei adalah orang terakhir yang ingin kuberi tahu. Terakhir, memang apa buktinya aku sakit, Rin?"

Rin memutar bola matanya. Dia mengangkat jari telunjuknya

"Pertama," Rin meniru gaya bicaraku.

Dengan sedikit lebih melodramatis, "pagi ini kau bangun sepuluh menit lebih awal. Kedua, kau mandi lima menit lebih lama. Ketiga, kau hanya sarapan sesisir pisang," Rin melirik piringku yang telungkup. Bukti bahwa aku sama sekali tidak menggunakannya. Aku memutar bola mata. Rin mengatupkan jari-jarinya.

"Terakhir, kau pucat. Kau juga memilih membaca buku pelajaran Afterworld,"

"Memang apa salahnya?

Rin menyipitkan matanya. Kemudian menyerah.

"Sudahlah, Len. Aku mau berangkat. Kau di rumah saja,"

Seolah aku akan mendengarkannya saja.

Aku meraih tasku. Rin sudah keluar lebih dulu. Aku tetap tinggal untuk mengunci pintu. Biasanya tugas mengunci pintu adalah milik senior Kaito. Tapi pagi ini senior tidak datang. Beliau mengirimkan sarapan dan bekal melalui sihir.  
Aku menaruh kunci di sakuku. Kudongakkan kepalaku.

Langit hari ini mendung.  
Warna abu-abu tebal yang menggantung di langit.

* * *

_Kegelapan yang menyelimutiku perlahan dinodai sebuah titik terang. Lalu muncul lagi dan lagi hingga memenuhi kegelapan._  
_Langit cerah tanpa awan, dengan gerombolan bintang dan bulan yang terlihat penuh, terang keemasan._

_Aku bangkit dari posisiku yang telentang._  
_Tak ada pikiran yang menggerakkanku, semua murni karena desiran hati. Seolah tubuhku memiliki pikiran sendiri. Aku berjalan melintasi gang sempit, melewati pertigaan menuju utara. Terus berjalan hingga mataku menangkap sosok yang pasti akan kukenal kapanpun dan dimanapun._

_Aku sempat ragu apakah dugaanku benar. Sosok itu memang berambut teal, tapi hanya sebatas bahu. Tubuhnya juga lebih mungil dari yang kuingat. Dia membenamkan wajahnya diantara lutut. Rambutnya tergerai lembut di kedua sisi tubuhnya. Punggungnya menyentuh dinding pagar rumah. Tak bergerak. Bagai patung._

_"Miku?"_

_Tidak ada respon._

_Aku bermaksud mendekat, namun sebuah suara memanggil._

_"Kakak?"_

_Aku menoleh ke belakang. Seorang bocah lelaki menghampiri. Dia melewatiku. Begitu saja seolah aku tak ada._

_"Kakak kenapa?"_

_Miku bergeming._

_Anak itu duduk di samping Miku. Mengamatinya._

_Mata ambernya yang bening mengerjap._

_Juga tidak ada respon._

_"Papa Mama kak Miku pergi lagi, ya?"_

_Tubuh Miku bergetar pelan. Kemudian dengan lemah memberi anggukan kecil._

_Bocah itu terdiam._

_"Kalau kesepian, kakak bisa pergi ke rumahku. Atau toko bunga Mama Rui. Mama pasti senang,"_

_Miku mengangkat kepalanya._

_"Apa boleh?" Suaranya serak._

_Anak itu menganggukkan kepalanya, bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum._

_"Terima kasih," suara Miku parau bercampur lega,"Rei,"_

* * *

"Selamat pagi, Len!" Piko menepuk pundakku lalu menghempaskan diri di kursinya.

"Pagi,"

Alis Piko bertaut.

"Loh? Kamu sakit ya?"

Aku memalingkan muka. Kututup buku kulitku. Kali ini tanpa menyentuh ujungnya.

"Enggak,"

"Kok lemes?"

"Enggak kok,"

"Mau kuanter ke UKS?"

"Nggak usah,"

"Kok dari tadi jawabannya cuman 'enggak'?"

Aku diam saja. Di luar hujan mulai turun. Suaranya seperti pasir yang dituang.

"Hey, Len,"

"Hm?"

"Cuacanya sedang jelek, ya?"

Aku menerawang jendela, bulir-bulir air membasahi bagian tepi kaca. Membuatnya buram dan basah.

"Tidak juga,"

Aku mendengar Piko mendengus kesal.

Piko tidak mengajakku bicara lagi. Mungkin menyerah. Aku melirik jam tanganku. Masih tersisa sepuluh menit sebelum bel masuk. Kubuka buku kulitku.

_...pada dasarnya, Seven Deathly Sins dan Sparks of Heart tidak jauh berbeda. Seperti dua sisi keping logam. Sin dan Sparks bisa bertukar tempat. Dan, ketika Sparks berganti menjadi Sin, jiwa manusia itu akan sulit tertolong..._

Aku bergidik, jelas bukan karena kedinginan. Kututup bukuku.

Tiba-tiba ponselku bergetar.

'Hei, tukang sombong. Kalau sakit ke UKS sana!'

Aku melirik si pengirim. Piko menatapku, wajahnya berkerut antara kesal dan khawatir.

Kualihkan perhatianku.

'aku tidak apa-apa. Sungguh. Aku hanya baru mimpi buruk,'

Piko membaca pesanku. Dari kerutan di dahinya yang semakin dalam, aku tahu dia tak sepenuhnya percaya.

'terserah kau saja. Tanggung sendiri akibatnya nanti,'

Aku tersenyum simpul. Meski bernada mengancam, aku menghargai usahanya.

Aku mendesah. Lagi, kutatap jendela. Menerawang kira-kira apa yang ada dibalik hujan.

* * *

_Pemandangan di depanku berubah. Bunga-bunga dan pepohonan menghampar luas di depanku. Rerumputan yang tinggi menggelitik kulit kakiku yang telanjak. Angin berhembus pelan, begitu sejuk. hampir mengingatkanku pada kampung halaman._

_Miku sedang memetik bunga. Sambil mendendangkan lagu ceria. Dia mendekatkan segenggam bunga ke hidungnya. Wajahnya semakin sumringah, tersenyum semakin lebar._

_"Kakak!"_

_Miku menoleh. Rei berlari kearahnya dengan kedua tangan di belakang. Ujung sepatunya membentur batu, dan dia jatuh terjerembab._

_"Rei!"_

_Bunga-bunga dalam genggaman Miku terlepas._

_"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Miku mengulurkan tangan._

_Bukannya meringis kesakitan atau apa, Rei justru nyengir._

_"Untung ini tidak rusak," Rei menyerahkan sesuatu pada telapak Miku yang terbuka._

_Miku tidak sanggup mengatakan apapun selama semenit. Apa yang di tangannya adalah sebuah mahkota dari rangkaian berbagai jenis bunga. Ada mawar, anggrek, lavender, lilac..._

_"Mama Rui yang mengajariku," Cetus Rei setelah bangkit. Melihat Miku tidak mrspon***_

_"Kakak tidak suka?"_

_Dengan cepat Miku menggelang._

_"Bukan. Ini sangat...cantik,"_

_Senyum Rei kembali._

_"Seperti kakak,"_

* * *

"Piko," panggilku setelah bel istirahat berbunyi.

Piko menoleh keseliling. Lalu, dengan ragu-ragu menunjuk diriku.

"Iya. Aku yang bicara denganmu," ucapku datar. Mata Piko berbinar. Harapan muncul disana.

"Apa kau kenal Rei Kagene?"

Piko berpikir sebentar.  
"Tidak. Tapi rasanya aku pernah dengar,"

"Dari Miku?"

"Darimana kamu tahu?"

"Miku bilang dia teman masa kecilnya,"

"Teman masa kecil? Ah! Itu pasti saat setelah aku pindah ke Kanada enam tahun lalu,"

"Kau tidak tahu siapa dia?"

Piko menggeleng.

Jadi sepertinya harapan terakhirku sudah lenyap.

"Memang kenapa?"

"Bukan apa-apa,"

Piko hendak bicara lagi tapi seseorang mendekat.

"Ini _script_ untuk drama nanti," Aku tidak perlu mendongak untuk tahu Kamui yang berbicara. Kuraih lembaran kertas dari tangannya.

"Terima kasih,"

Kamui berbalik menghadap Piko.

"Ini untukmu,"

"Loh? Aku jadi pemain?"

Kamui mengangguk.

Ragu-ragu Piko menerimanya.

"Nanti sepulang sekolah kita harus berkumpul untuk mengurus keperluan drama,-" mendengar itu perutku menjadi mual "-besok baru latihan. Hafalkan baik-baik dialognya," Kamui memperingatkan. Kemudian berlalu.

Kumasukkan lembaran ke dalam tas. Kukubur wajahku di atas tanganku yang terlipat di meja. Mengharapkan waktu berputar lebih cepat.

Tapi menjelang pelajaran terakhir segalanya berubah lambat. Ruangan menjadi berputar-putar.

Kutempelkan keningku di atas meja kayu yang dingin.

"Apa kau sakit, Kagamine-san?" Samar-samar aku mendengar suara Hiyama-sensei di telingaku. Beliau pasti berdiri di sampingku.

Jawaban yang kuberikan berbeda dengan pagi tadi.

"Iya," suaraku terdengar lemah bahkan di telingaku sendiri. Seperti merintih. Aku merutuk diriku karena tidak mendengarkan nasihat Rin dan Piko.

"Ada yang bersedia membawa Kagamine ke UKS?"

Aku mendengar decitan kursi. Lalu seseorang membopongku.

"Terima kasih, Utatane-san,"

Suasana kelas masih hening karena keributan kecil yang kutimbulkan. Baru setelah kami berada di koridor aku mendengar Hiyama-sensei memulai pelajaran.

Beberapa menit kemudian aku merasakan tubuhku dihempaskan dengan pelan di atas media empuk. Mungkin sofa. Piko sedang berbicara dengan seorang suster, setelah itu dia pamit pergi.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu, sayang?" Aku mendengar suara suster. Tanganku di raihnya dan beliau menekan pangkal tanganku. Perlahan kubuka mataku.

"Aku merasa pusing,"

Suster itu menghitung-hitung denyut nadiku.

"Apa saja makananmu pagi ini?"

"Aku tidak makan apa-apa"

"Sarapan juga?"

"Hanya pisang,"

Suster itu meraih sebatang coklat dari sakunya.

"Ini, kau butuh banyak gula,"

Aku menerimanya.

"Sepertinya aku belum pernah melihatmu, apa kau murid baru?" Matanya mengisyaratkan itu juga berlaku untuk Piko.

"Ya, dua minggu yang lalu,"

Suster itu tersenyum.

"Apa aku boleh tahu namamu?"

"Len Kagamine,"

"Len? Nama yang bagus. Aku Haku Yowane, senang bertemu denganmu,"

"Saya juga,"

Suster Yowane melirik coklatku.

"Um, saat aku bilang 'kau butuh banyak gula', itu maksudku sekarang,"

Kutatap coklatku. Aku merobek bungkusnya, lalu menggigitnya. Kulirik jam di dinding.

"Suster?"

Suster Yowane segera berbalik, tapi tangannya masih sibuk merapikan kertas-kertas di atas meja kerjanya.

"Ya?"

"Apa aku boleh pulang sekarang?"

Suster berpikir sejenak. Lalu mengendikkan bahu.

"Kurasa tidak apa-apa. Toh, ini jam terakhir,"

Aku menyunggingkan senyum.

"Terima kasih,"

* * *

_Suara tawa terus berderai, Miku memegangi mahkota bunganya agar tidak terjatuh saat ayunan semakin meninggi._

_"Lagi, Rei! Dorong!"_

_Miku memekik senang saat permintaannya disambut dengan senang hati oleh Rei._

_Aku berdiri di bawah bayang pepohonan untuk waktu yang terasa seperti berjam-jam._  
_Rei menghentikan dorongannya. Miku belum menyadarinya. Dia masih sibuk tertawa. Perlahan, ayunan melambat hingga berhenti. Miku menghentikan tawanya._

_"Ada apa, Rei?"_

_Rei tidak menjawab._

_"Apa kita akan terus berteman 'kak?"_

_Miku menelengkan kepalanya._

_"Tentu saja! Selamanya!"_

_Rei tersenyum._

_"Kalau begitu setiap hari, antara jam tiga dan jam lima, kita bertemu di pertigaan dekat pabrik roti. Terus kita main ke toko bunga Mama Rui juga taman. Janji?" Rei mengulurkan jari kelingkingnya._  
_Miku mengaitnya._

_"Janji,"_

* * *

Kulirik jam di pergelangan tanganku. 14.45 Jelas aku datang lebih awal.

Kusandarkan punggungku pada dinding berbata hitam. Memasang headset lalu memutar lagu di playlist.

Lirik lagu 'When the First Love Ends' mengalun di telingaku. Benar, ini lagu Miku. Tidak sulit mendapatkannya. Hampir semua orang Tokyo mengoleksi lagu-lagu Miku. Baru pada putaran kedua selesai, aku melihat siluet sesosok gadis dari arah barat.

Dadaku terasa sesak saat aku mengenalinya.  
Tapi tujuanku kemari memang untuk menemuinya. Meski kutahu apa resikonya. Meski kutahu aku harus menyembuhkan luka ini sendirian nanti. Bagamanapun juga aku harus menyelesaikannya hari ini juga. Itu keputusanku.

* * *

_"Aku suka kakak," Kata-kata itu terlontar begitu saja. Terdengar malu, gugup dan kecil._

_Miku dengan cepat menoleh._

_"Eh?"_

_Wajah Rei memerah. Dia memainkan jari-jarinya._

_"Aku suka kak Miku,"_

_Miku tidak sanggup mengatakan apa-apa. Wajahnya seketika memucat. Lalu pipinya memerah. Dia menunduk._

_"Um, Rei. Aku juga suka kamu-" wajah Rei berbinar "-tapi sebagai adik,"_

_Binar itu seketika lenyap. Rei menunduk. Bahunya terkulai._

_"Apa tidak ada kesempatan untukku mencoba, kak?" Tanya Rei parau. Miku menggigit bibirnya._

_"Entahlah Rei, aku-"_

_"Kumohon!" Rei mengucapkannya tegas dan setengah mengiba._

_"Aku tidak mau hanya menjadi adik. Aku ingin lebih. Setidaknya kakak pikirkan dulu. Besok, berikan jawaban kakak ketika kita bertemu di tempat biasanya,"_

_Rei tidak menunggu respon Miku. Dia segera lari dari tempat itu._

* * *

"Tumben kau datang lebih dulu, Len" Miku menghampiriku. Senyumnya semenawan biasanya.

Aku balas tersenyum. Tapi kemudian senyumku goyah. Aku membuang muka.

"Len?"

Miku menatapku lekat. Mata turqoise-nya yang jernih mencari-cariku. Aku menjerit dalam hati. Mata itu pasti jauh lebih cemerlang jika tidak meyimpan luka yang terlanjur basah.

"Len, ada apa?" Miku terkesiap. "Kau menangis?"

Tangan putihnya menyentuh pipiku, mengusap bulir-bulir yang tak sanggup lagi kubendung.

"Kumohon," Suaraku lemah dan serak. " Kumohon berhenti menunggunya," Gerakan Miku berhenti.

Tapi kemudian ia meraih wajahku. Merengkuhnya dalam tangannya yang mungil dan rapuh.

"Kamu bicara apa? Kenapa menangis? Apa kamu terluka?"

Masa bodoh dengan lukaku.

Aku menatap genangan air yang memantulkan ekspresiku. Terlihat menyedihkan. Seperti orang yang baru keluar dari pemakaman.

* * *

_Miku berlari, nafasnya pendek-pendek._

_"Gawat aku terlambat,-" Dia melihat sekilas jam di layar ponselnya, "kuharap Rei tidak marah pada...ku," Larinya terhenti. Di depannya ada kerumunan orang. Perlahan dia menghampiri salah seorang di kerumunan itu._

_"Ada apa ini tuan SeeWoo?"_

_Seorang pria dengan rambut seperti pasir menoleh. Ekspresinya berubah gugup saat melihat Miku._

_"Miku-chan, kamu mau lewat sini ya? Pulanglah lewat jalan lain saja, jalan ini diblokir," Jelasnya setelah menguasai diri. Alis Miku terangkat._

_"Diblokir?"_

_"Iya. Baru saja. Nah, sekarang kamu pulang saja sebelum ibumu khawatir,"_

_"Tapi aku harus bertemu Rei. Apa tuan melihatnya tadi?"_

_Wajah Pak SeeWoo memucat._

_"Begini saja, akan kuberi tahu padanya kalau kamu datang. Sekarang kamu pu...," Ucapan Pak SeeWoo perlahan berhenti. Wajahnya terkesiap saat melihat Miku._

_Diantara kerumunan yang membentengi jalan pertigaan. Salah seorang bergerak, meninggalkan sebuah lubang. Tidak terlalu lebar, tapi cukup untukku memahami apa yang mereka kerumuni._

_Dan cukup untuk Miku juga._

_Dan disanalah ia. Rambutnya bernoda merah. Mata madunya menatap dingin dan tanpa kehidupan. Dalam genangan darah, sebuah kepala tanpa tubuh._

* * *

Kupejamkan mataku. Berusaha menghapuskan kilasan-kilasan mengerikan itu.

"Len? Kumohon jawab aku!" Nada Miku berubah frustasi. Dia mengguncang-guncangkan tubuhku hingga gigiku gemeletuk.

"Ini bukan tentangku!" Teriakku. Masih dengan mata terpejam.

"Tapi tentangmu," aku lebih memelankan suaraku. Perlahan kubuka mataku. Mataku mencari-carinya. Miku terkesiap. Ini memang pertama kalinya aku berbicara seperti ini kepadanya. Wajar saja jika dia syok.

"Rei sudah mati," Saat mengatakannya, aku merasa seolah akulah yang mati.

Miku mencoba menyerap ucapanku.

Tangannya yang mencengkram wajahku merosot. Gemetar.

_...Sebenarnya sudah berkali-kali aku mengirimkan pesan tapi dia tidak pernah membalasnya..._

"Bohong," Suara Miku terdengar sangat kecil.

"Kau jahat sekali, Len! Apa maksudmu mengatakannya? Kemarin aku baru saja berjanji dengan Rei untuk-"

"Kemarin atau empat tahun lalu!" Suaraku naik beberapa oktaf. Aku merasa marah sekaligus muak. Muak karena hanya Rei saja yang selalu dipikirkannya. Bahkan ketika ada orang lain disampingnya.

Bibir Miku bergetar. Berusaha menyangkal dengan kenyataan palsu lainnya. Tapi tidak bisa. Dia sudah kalah. Dan babak belur.

Saat itu, apa yang kulihat tepat di hadapanku adalah dewi yang topengnya telah retak, hancur berkeping-keping. Menunjukkan sosok aslinya yang selama ini ia sembunyikan dari hadapan semua orang. Sebuah wajah yang bahkan dirinya sendiri tidak ingin ia lihat.

Miku seperti orang linglung. Tangannya terangkat menutup bibir. Matanya masih belum fokus.

Satu demi satu air mata meleleh. Kemudian menjadi deras. Seperti hujan pagi ini. Miku merosot ke tanah, tak mampu lagi menahan beban tubuhnya.

Aku berlutut, menarik tubuhnya ke dalam pelukanku. Tangisan Miku semakin keras dan teredam di pundakku.

"Rei belum mati,-" Sangkalnya. Tapi, seperti yang sudah kukatakan, dia sudah kalah.

"Rei janji dia akan datang...dia pasti datang, dia hanya sedang tidur..., Rei hanya bercanda, dia masih...masih...," Miku mengatakan apa saja yang selama ini menjauhkannya dari kenyataan. Aku membiarkannya. Meski ucapannya semakin membuatku berdarah-darah. Kueratkan pelukanku.

Aku bisa merasakannya sekarang. Dua hal yang menjadi beban pikiranku selama ini. Pertama, Miku adalah mistress kami. Sparks yang nyaris meredup menjadi Sin. Kegelapan dan kebohongan yang membutakannya dari arti keberadaan dirinya yang sebenarnya. Harapan palsu.

Dan kedua, aku jatuh cinta padanya. Bahkan jauh sebelum aku mengenalnya.


	8. The Separate Paths

**The Separate Paths**

* * *

_"Are those the only options? Nothing or forever?"_

_-Sarah Dessen_

* * *

Aku meraih beberapa helai rambut Miku yang terlepas dari ikatannya dan menyelipkan ke belakang telinga. Tubuh Miku bersandar padaku, terasa ringan dan hangat. Aku merasakan sensasi menyenangkan sekaligus canggung di tempat-tempat kulit kami bersentuhan tanpa sekat. Tanganku berpindah ke dahinya. Dengan kekuatan seringan kapas, kuusap keningnya, berharap itu mampu menghilangkan kerutan di dahinya.

Tapi kerutan itu masih ada. Seolah dalam tidur sekalipun Miku masih belum mampu merasakan ketenangan. Seolah apa yang dia lihat, baik nyata atau tidak, hanyalah mimpi buruk.

Untuk kesekian kalinya, aku mendengar Miku mendesah.

"Rei...,"

Aku menghentikan gerakanku dan membuang muka. Nafasku mendadak sesak.

Bodoh sekali aku ini. Masih mengharapkan hal yang jelas-jelas takkan pernah bisa kumiliki. Memang aku ini apa? Masokis? Kenapa aku suka menyiksa diriku sendiri?

Miku bergerak dalam pelukanku, mencari-cari. Matanya yang masih terpejam berkedut-kedut.

Kugigit bibirku. Lalu mendesah. Kuraih kembali tanganku dan mengusap bahunya.

"Tenanglah, aku disini," bisikku di telinganya.

Otomatis gerakan Miku terhenti.

Aku mendongak. Matahari sudah nyaris sepenuhnya kembali ke peraduan, menyisakan langit bewarna keunguan dengan semburat tipis bewarna jingga. Aku berpikir sejenak. Kuputuskan aku sudah cukup lama menunggu Miku bangun. Lebih baik mangantarnya pulang sebelum terlalu larut.

Aku menengok ke sekeliling. Meski kutahu percuma melakukannya. Hampir tidak pernah ada orang yang melewati jalan ini. Tapi tetap saja, aku harus melakukan tindakan pencegahan.

Aku meletakkan tanganku di punggung dan di belakang lutut Miku-harus kuakui itu membuatku gugup-kemudian mengangkatnya dalam sekali gerakan.

Miku menegang, begitupun aku. Kemudian, nafasnya kembali teratur. Aku menghembuskan nafas lega.

Kupejamkan mataku.

_'O, White Feather._

_Answer my call._

_Let the sky show me the way, let the wind whisper my dream, lend me your truly power,'_

Aku merasakan sepasang sayap tumbuh di punggungku. Aku merentangkannya ke kedua sisi, kokoh dan lebar. Nyaris empat meter. Aku menghirup udara dalam-dalam.

Dalam sekali lompatan sayapku sudah membawaku sejauh lima puluh meter di atas tanah. Aku terus meningkatkan ketinggianku. Berjaga-jaga jika ada manusia di bawah sana yang cukup teliti untuk mengenali siapa aku sebenarnya.

Sentuhan angin membuat Miku bergidik. Aku mempererat pelukanku. Kemudian, setelah Miku kembali tenang, aku memfokuskan diri ke depan.

Aku belum pernah ke rumah Miku. Secara fisik. Tapi jika dugaanku benar, maka aku tidak perlu bertanya kepada siapapun dimana rumahnya.

Dengan cepat aku menoleh ke belakang. Tidak ada apa-apa.

Aneh, rasanya tadi aku seperti diikuti.

Aku menoleh lagi ke depan. Melupakan firasat anehku.

Aku bisa melihatnya sekarang. Sebuah rumah bergaya minimalis dengan cat bewarna putih. Tidak terlalu luas, tapi jelas nyaman ditinggali.

Aku mendarat, menghasilkan bunyi bedebum pelan saat melakukannya. Kuedarkan pandanganku.

Rumah Miku terlihat tidak berpenghuni. Lampu-lampu masih dimatikan kecuali lampu jalan. Rumah tetangganya juga terlihat sepi, dan itulah yang terpenting. Aku menurunkan Miku, separuh berdiri dan separuh bersandar padaku. Kuraih tasnya, mencari kunci rumah. Tapi aku tidak menemukannya.

Apa mungkin ada di rok...

Pipiku memanas. Tapi sepertinya Tuhan berbaik hati denganku kali ini. Aku sudah menemukan kunci dengan gantungan berbentuk negi di saku tasnya.

Aku memasukkan kunci ke lubang. Suara klik terdengar. Kubuka pintu, menggapai sakelar yang untungnya tidak jauh dariku dan menyalakan lampu.

Aku menyeret tubuh Miku lalu membaringkannya hati-hati di atas sofa. Suasana menjadi hening.

Aku tidak mengatakan apapun. Aku sibuk mengamati Miku yang tenang dalam buaian mimpinya. Tapi 'tenang' juga bukan kata yang tepat. Kerutan di dahinya masih ada.

Aku mendesah pelan. Kubungkukkan badanku, menatap wajahnya sebentar lalu mengecup keningnya.

Aku menarik wajahku. Senyum tipis mengembang ringan di sudut bibirku. Kerutan itu telah lenyap, digantikan oleh wajah dewi yang sarat kedamaian.

Aku berniat pulang saat sebuah tangan menggenggam tanganku.

"Jangan pergi...,"

Aku menoleh. Dadaku tiba-tiba menggelembung oleh harapan dan rasa was-was. Kuamati wajahnya lekat-lekat, mencari tanda-tanda jika dia sudah terjaga. Tetapi Miku masih terlelap.

Jelas itu hanya gerakan tanpa sadar.

Aku meraih dan melepaskan genggamannya. Aku membungkuk, menyejajarkan wajahku dengannya. Tangan Miku terasa lembut di tanganku. Mengirimkan sensasi tersendiri ke relung hati. Jemariku meraupnya dalam genggaman yang lebih erat.

Aku membungkuk ke arahnya. Jarak bibirku dengan bibirnya hanya beberapa senti.

"Aku akan kembali,-" bisikku khidmat. Nafasku menerpa beberapa helai rambut yang menutupi wajahnya. "-itu pasti. Karena aku akan menjagamu," aku mengecup jemarinya. Bibirku yang menyentuh kulit Miku terasa seperti tersengat listrik.

Aku meletakkan tangannya di salah satu sisi tubuhnya. Kemudian bangkit berdiri. Aku berjalan menuju pintu, membukanya dan bersiap pergi. Tapi sebelum itu aku menoleh ke belakang.

Senyuman Miku adalah hal terakhir yang kulihat.

Angin menggelitik kulitku tapi aku menikmatinya. Rasanya seperti sudah bertahun-tahun sejak terakhir kali aku terbang sebebas ini.

Aku mendarat di halaman rumah. Mengucapkan mantra untuk menghilangkan sayapku-hanya sementara. Pintu rumah sudah terbuka, pertanda jika Rin sudah pulang.

Aku memasukkan tanganku di saku celanaku. Berjalan dengan santai. Kudorong pintu bewarna coklat gelap tersebut.

"Rin?" Panggilku setelah melepas sepatuku.

Tidak ada jawaban.

Firasat aneh kembali menyerangku.

"Rin?" Panggilku lebih keras. Aku menuju ruang keluarga, tapi aku tidak menemukan gadis berambut pirang dengan model pendek yang dipotong lancip disana. Aneh, biasanya ini saat-saat Rin menonton anime kesayangannya.

Langkahku beralih ke ruang makan. Aku melongok dari bingkai pintu.

Di atas meja terdapat kotak makan yang masih dibalut rapi dengan kain pink. Pertanda dua hal. Senior Kaito lagi-lagi tidak datang dan Rin sama sekali belum makan malam.

Dimana Rin?

Aku bermaksud menuju kamarnya saat telingaku mendengar suara kertas diremas. Aku mengikuti suara itu dan terkejut saat menyadari itu berasal dari kamarku.

Firasat buruk semakin menggelayutiku.

Aku mendorong pintu kamarku yang terbuka.

Rin berdiri di tengah kamar, memunggungiku. Dia tetap bergeming meski suara pintu berderit jelas-jelas terdengar.

"Rin, apa yang kau lakukan disini? Aku sudah capek memanggilmu, tau!" Gerutuku. Mengabaikan firasat yang semakin nyata.

Rin berbalik perlahan. Tatapannya yang tajam membuatku terkejut. Tapi itu masih belum seberapa ketika aku menyadari apa yang ada di tangan Rin.

Sketsaku...

Rin mengikuti arah pandangku. Kedua sudut bibirnya melengkung. Tapi bukan senyum yang biasa ia berikan.

Tanpa peringatan, Rin merobek sketsaku.

Mataku melebar. Jantungku berhenti berdetak untuk sedetik. Kemudian, secara insting aku merebut itu darinya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan!" Ini memang jarang terjadi, tapi aku baru saja membentak Rin.

Wajah Rin tertutup poni rambutnya. Menyembunyikan ekspresinya.

"Kau licik sekali, Len," ujarnya pelan. Nadanya mati.

Aku menyipitkan mata.

"Apa maksudmu?"

Rin terdiam sesaat.

"Gadis itu... Miku Hatsune, kan?"

"Terus kenapa?" Aku mempertahankan suaraku tetap normal meski aku dalam hati terkejut Rin mengenalnya.

"Jangan sentuh dia!" Suara Rin nyaris menggeram.

Aku semakin tidak mengerti. Dengan perubahan sikap Rin yang drastis seperti ini. Seolah Rin sangat membenciku.

Rin mengangkat kepalanya. Wajahnya sekeras batu.

"Karena aku mencintainya,"

Aku tidak berbicara untuk semenit. Dua menit. Tiga menit berlalu.

Mataku masih membeliak lebar. Pikiranku buntu. Satu-satunya hal yang kulakukan adalah menunggunya melakuka sesuatu. Seperti berteriak 'Bercanda, kok!' atau 'April Mop!'. Meski ini bukan bulan April.

Tapi ekspresi Rin tetap tidak berubah.

_"Kau serius?"_ tanyaku terperangah dan tidak percaya.

Rin melipat tangannya dan membuang muka.

"Kusangka kau 'normal'," suaraku seperti tercekik.

Rin tertawa aneh lagi.

"Oh, kamu baru tahu, _Lenny_?"

Aku berjengit mendengar nada pahit dalam suaranya.

"Ini peringatanku, Len," ucap Rin lambat-lambat. Tatapannya masih menusuk. "Aku takkan pernah menyerahkan dia begitu saja padamu. Ingat itu baik-baik,"

Setelahnya, Rin berlalu.

Aku mendengar suara pintu ditutup di balakangku. Aku masih belum mampu menggerakan tubuhku. Di otakku, seluruh kejadian barusan teringat kembali. Seperti film yang diputar pada VCR usang. Aku berhasil menangkap satu hal.

Rin tidak main-main.

* * *

"Kau pasti bercanda!" Suara Piko memecah keheningan kelas. Aku menoleh. Piko berdiri di depan meja Kamui,-yang mengibaskan tangannya tak acuh.

"Memangnya salah?" suara Kamui tenang dan tanpa emosi.

Wajah Piko berubah dari pucat kehijauan menjadi merah.

Aku berpikir ia akan marah, tapi Piko justru mengubur wajahnya dengan dua tangan. Kuangkat sebelah alis.

"Ada apa Utatane-san?" Akita menghampiri dan menepuk bahu Piko.

"Dia sedikit keberatan dengan perannya," ucap Kamui dengan nada sama.

Mata Akita beralih dari Kamui ke Piko.

"Um, apa aku boleh tahu peranmu?"

Piko bangkit berdiri, langkahnya gontai.

"Nanti juga tahu sendiri,"

Setibanya di bangku Piko langsung mengubur wajahnya di kedua tangan. Aku bertanya ada apa tapi Piko hanya menggeleng dan mengulang frasenya.

"Nanti juga tahu sendiri,"

Di sudut ruangan, Rin menatap bosan ke arah kami lalu memalingkan muka. Aku berusaha terlihat tanpa ekspresi- sesuatu yang paling kukuasai. Aku masih marah padanya atas apa yang dilakukannya pada sketsaku.

Sketsaku dirobek menjadi dua. Pastinya sudah tidak bisa disatukan kembali. Padahal jelas-jelas itu bukan hal yang bisa kubuat persis dua kali. Belum lagi usaha yang sudah kukeluarkan untuk menyelesaikannya.

Jam pulang berdentang. Namun berbeda dengan hari-hari sebelumnya,

hari ini seluruh pelajar kelas 3-A tetap diam di kelas. Menunggu Kamui memulai latihan drama.

Selama beberapa hari kemarin, tepat setelah diskusi untuk festival nanti. Secara umum kelas dipecah menjadi dua kelompok. Kelompok pertama, yang paling dominan, adalah mereka yang bertugas menyiapkan properti. Karena ini adalah drama musikal, kelompok pertama dipecah lagi menjadi dua. Yaitu untuk menyiapkan instrumen, sound effect dan musik yang akan mengiringi lagu-lagu yang akan ditampilkan. Untungnya sekolah ini termasuk sekolah yang minat musiknya tinggi. Tidak sulit menyiapkannya. Dari apa yang kudengar, beberapa alumni siap membantu. Sisanya bertugas menyiapkan properti panggung seperti kostum, latar belakang dan lain-lain.

Aku termasuk kelompok dua. dan, kelompok inilah para pemain yang akan tampil di festival nanti.

"Kita beruntung kepala sekolah mendukung kita," Ucap Kamui dengan bangga. "Beliau bersedia menanggung pengeluaran drama kita," Aku memutar bola mata.

"Nah, karena itu ayo kita berusaha semampu kita. Buat para penonton berseru _Encore_!"  
Semua tangan menggenggam di atas. Menyorakkan kesanggupan mereka.

"_Encore_?"

"Itu istilah perancis untuk meminta pertunjukkan tambahan karena pertunjukan sebelumnyanya sangat bagus," Bisik Piko pelan. Aku menoleh. Tampaknya istilah perancis itu cukup mampu menyalakan api semangatnya. Piko menatap lurus ke depan. Ada senyum kecil terukir. Kamui jelas tahu apa yang mampu membuatnya bersemangat lagi. Belum lagi aku menanyakan masalah peran Piko, Kamui selesai menuliskan peran-peran di papan tulis.

Rilliane Lucifen d'Autriche (aku no musume/Daughter of Evil)- Rin Kagamine

Allen Avadonia (aku no meshitsukai/Servant of Evil)- Len Kagamine

Germanie Avadonia (aka no kenshi/Red swordswoman)- Miki

Michaela (midori no mutsume/ Daughter of Green)-

Kyle Marlon (ao no ouji/Prince of Blue)-

Clarith (shiroi no musume/Daughter of White)- Piko Utatane

Aku mengerjap. Clarith itu nama cewek? Pantas saja.

"Akan dibutuhkan beberapa pemain figuran, mungkin tiga orang. Baiklah, apa ada pertanyaan?"

Gumo mengangkat tangan.

"Kenapa _Midori no Mutsume_ dan_ Ao no Ouji_ pemerannya belum ditetapkan?"

Kamui tersenyum. Meski berkesan dingin.

"Aku meminta bantuan alumni sebenarnya...,"

Tepat setelahnya, pintu kelas digeser.

"Halo semuanya!" Seorang gadis seusia Miku dengan rambut pirang yang dikuncir satu sisi menyapa kami dengan senyum lebar. Di belakangnya, terlihat seorang gadis yang kukenali sebagai waitress di Cafe-nya Piko, Gumi, hanya saja kali ini dia tidak memakai seragam kerjanya.

"Kakak?" Seru Akita pucat.

Gadis berambut pirang itu nyengir lebar.

"Dia kakakmu? Kebetulan sekali!" Kamui bertepuk tangan.

"Apa maksudmu 'kebetulan sekali'?" Akita menyipit. Kamui mengibaskan tangannya. Dia menghampiri tamu-tamu dadakan kami dan menarik mereka ke depan kelas.

"Gumi Megupo dan Neru Akita, adalah alumni yang akan berpartisipasi dalam drama kita!" Serunya.  
"Kak Gumi akan menjadi_ Midori no Musume_-"

"Dan kakakku akan menjadi _Ao no Ouji_," Ujar Akita datar. Seisi kelas tergelak. Akita-oke, sepertinya akan lebih mudah memanggil dengan nama mereka-Neru melototi Nero.

"Lalu siapa yang akan menjadi _Ao no Ouji_?" Tanya Piko sambil mengangkat tangan.

Kamui berpikir sejenak.

"Rencananya,-" dia menunjuk Kaiko Shion yang duduk di sebelah Rin,"-aku bermaksud memilih orang yang berambut biru. Tapi Kaiko-chan terlalu feminim untuk menjadi seorang pangeran," Di sudut ruangan Kaiko mendesah lega.

"Jadi," Kamui mengatupkan tangan. Sebuah kebiasaan yang sepertinya menjadi ciri khasnya ketika sudah mengambil keputusan.  
"Aku meminta pendapat kalian untuk memilih siapa yang paling cocok, Gumo Megupo atau Nero Akita,"

Mata Gumo dan Nero melebar. Kemudian mereka saling tunjuk.

"Rambut Gumo-kun mendekati, sih. Tapi kurasa sifat Nero-san lebih cocok," Renung Rin. Miki yang duduk di belakangnya mengangguk.

"Jadi setuju Akita Nero yang memerankan _Ao no Ouji_?" Seluruh kelas berseru setuju. Nero mengerang pelan.

Ruangan berlanjut gaduh saat Kamui membahas persoalan lain. Kulihat Neru nyengir saat melintasi ruangan. Meski pandangannya tertuju pada ponselnya.

"Tenang adikku sayang, kamu bisa pakai wig, kok,"

Nero memalingkan muka. Mendengus pelan.

"Jadi apa tugas Nee-chan, disini?" bisiknya. Neru sudah akan membuka mulutnya saat Kamui mendekat.

"Sudah kaukatakan padanya?" Bisikan Kamui agak tersamarkan keramaian kelas. Neru mengalihkan perhatian. Wajahnya berubah mendung, kemudian menggeleng.

"Miku tampaknya sedang banyak masalah,-" saat nama itu disebutkan, aku menajamkan pendengaranku, "pagi ini Miku jarang bicara, padahal aku sudah mengajaknya membicarakan Mozart. Miku itu paling semangat kalau sudah ngomongin musik. Tapi..," Neru menggigit kukunya. Aku menahan nafas.

"Tapi apa?" Sambar Nero cepat.

"Bagaimana mengatakannya, ya? Begini, selama ini, setidaknya bagiku, Miku sudah seperti orang yang ditinggal mati seseorang. Tapi pagi ini Miku lebih persis seperti manusia tanpa kehidupan. Seperti mayat hidup," Suara Neru semakin memelan pada bagian akhir. Aku menahan keinginanku untuk bergidik. Di sudut ruangan, aku mendengar suara gigi bergemeletuk.

Rin menatapku marah. Matanya menyipit. Dari tangannya keluar api.

Mataku melebar, terkejut, sejak kapan Rin sudah menguasai sihir level tinggi? Sejak kapan api itu muncul? Apa seseorang tidak menyadarinya?

Sebelum detik berikutnya lewat, api itu lenyap. Berubah menjadi gumpalan asap tipis. Rin memalingkan muka.

Ponselku bergetar.

_'Semua itu salahmu! Aku melihatnya kemarin. Jika kamu tidak mengatakan hal sebenarnya dia takkan seperti itu,'_

Aku masih syok. Meski sebagian otakku sudah memahami alasan Rin begitu marah padaku. Kelas masih berlanjut ramai. Sama sekali tidak menyadari apa yang barusan terjadi.

* * *

Aku meraih tasku, melambaikan tangan ke arah Piko, lalu bergegas pulang tanpa melirik ke arah Rin sedikitpun. Aku sudah memutuskan akan langsung bertemu Miku setelah latihan pertama usai.

Awalnya aku mengambil rute seperti biasanya. Tapi sesampainya aku di pertigaan aku tidak melihat Miku. Aku melirik ke arah jam tanganku, masih pukul 16.30. Aku meningkatkan kecepatanku.

Aku mengetuk pintu rumah Miku. Nafasku terengah. Beberapa tetangga menatapku dengan sebelah alis terangkat.

Aku mengetuk lagi. Lebih keras. Masih tanpa respon.

Aku meraih gagang pintu. Memutarnya sedikit. Tidak terkunci...

"Kak Miku?" panggilku. Ruangan gelap. Tapi aku cukup ingat meski baru melihatnya sekali. Dalam kegelapan seperti ini, pandangan kami bisa disetarakan dengan mata kucing. Mudah saja menghindari sofa yang hampir tak terlihat.

Aku menaiki tangga.

"Miku?"

Masih tanpa respon.

Baru pada panggilan ketiga aku mendengar suara.

"Aku disini,"

Suara itu pelan dan tanpa emosi. Tiba-tiba saja aku merasa bersalah. Seperti kata Rin, ini semua salahku.

Tapi bagaimanapun juga, cepat atau lambat, Miku harus menghadapi kenyataan, bukan?

Aku mengikuti asal suara Miku. Itu berasal dari sebuah ruang di lantai dua dengan pintu yang masih terbuka. Aku mendorongnya perlahan. Di dalamnya, seperti ruangan lainnya, gelap tanpa satu penerangpun yang dinyalakan. Satu-satunya sumber cahaya adalah sinar matahari sore yang menyorot lurus dari sebuah jendela besar di tengah ruangan. Di tengah-tengah ruangan, terdapat sebuah piano dengan sosok mungil yang duduk di atas kursi. Memunggungiku. Rambutnya yang panjang menjuntai lembut dan menyentuh lantai kayu. Miku masih mengenakan seragam sekolah hitamnya. Seperti ditinggal mati seseorang. Begitulah kata Neru, meski dia tak tahu seberapa akurat kebenaran ucapannya.

"Ada apa, Len?" Ucapnya pelan. Menepuk kursi panjang yang didudukinya.

Aku berjalan mendekat. Berdiri sebentar di belakang Miku.

"Duduklah,"

Aku menurut. Duduk sedekat ini dengan Miku membuatku mengingat kembali sore terakhir kami. Aku melirik Miku. Dia hanya menatap kosong tuts tuts piano. Aku berdeham.

"Maafkan aku," ucapku bersungguh-sungguh. Miku tetap bergeming.

Miku tersenyum. Meski tak menyentuh matanya. Tangannya terangkat, jemarinya terbuka lebar dan lincah menekan tuts tuts, menghasilkan harmoni yang indah dan teratur.

"Beethoven?" Tanyaku tanpa sadar.

"_Eroica,_" Miku mengangguk.

"Dulu...Rei sangat menyukainya. Dia ingin menjadi seperti Napoleon dalam lagu ini. Tapi setelah tahu Napoleon mengangkat dirinya menjadi kaisar, Rei langsung mengurungkan niatnya," Miku tertawa. Tawa yang tak berarti apa-apa. Aku memalingkan muka.

Rei lagi.

Melodi berubah, awalnya kupikir Miku sengaja mengubah lagu, tapi kemudian sadar itu masih bagian dari lagu yang Miku mainkan. Tapi masa' sih?

Rasanya tadi Miku seperti memainkan mars pemakaman.

"Rei mengatakan dia suka padaku," ucap Miku. Nadanya sedih.  
Aku menatapnya. Alunan musik masih mengisi ruangan.

"Kematian," Miku tertegun sebentar. Beberapa nadanya berantakan, kemudian kembali berirama. "adalah hal menakutkan," Miku menoleh ke arahku. "Apa aku salah?"

Aku tidak segera menjawab. Perhatian Miku kembali.

"Tapi menurutku...tanpa kematian, takkan pernah ada kelahiran,"

Jemari Miku berhenti. Sejenak kami hanya bertatapan.

"Tapi aku masih takut," Bisiknya. Seolah itu terlalu tabu untuk diucapkan keras-keras.

Desah nafas Miku menerpa wajahku. Dingin dan segar. Lagi. Bibir Miku menarik perhatianku.

Dengan satu gerakan luwes dan tak terduga, Miku mencondongkan wajah, mempertemukan bibir kami.

Detik berikutnya aku nyaris tak mengenali diriku sendiri.

Tanganku meraup wajah Miku, merengkuhnya dalam genggaman besar. Tubuhku mendorong tubuhnya, menindihnya di atas kursi piano yang lebar. Lekuk tubuh Miku serasa pas di tubuhku. Membuat setiap senti kulitku seperti tersengat listrik. Bibirku memanas, bukan terbakar. Aku membuka mulut, lidahku menyentuh bibir Miku. Miku terkesiap, itu memberiku akses untuk masuk. Dengan lapar lidahku menelusuri setiap bagian di dalam mulutnya. Panas tapi lembut. Terasa seperti campuran caramel dan madu. Manis dan membuatku kecanduan.

Kurasakan tangan Miku terangkat ke belakang kepalaku, menarik pita yang mengucir rambutku. Rambutku menjuntai turun, menggelitik wajah Miku dalam prosesnya. Tangan Miku beralih ke kepalaku, mencengkramnya, membuatku semakin tersedot ke dalam sensasi bibir kami yang semakin memanas.

Miku menarik diri, megap-megap kehabisan nafas. Campuran saliva yang menjembatani bibir kami bergerak turun, menetes ke leher Miku.

Mata Miku masih belum fokus. Bibirnnya bergerak-gerak dalam gelap.

"Rei?"

Tubuhku menegang. Perasaan sakit luar biasa menghantamku. Aku menarik diri dan berdiri dengan tegap. Meraih tas yang masih tergeletak di sampingku.

"Len! Tunggu!" Aku berusaha tidak menghiraukannya. Miku menarik tanganku saat aku sudah akan melewati pintu.

"Kumohon, maafkan aku! Aku tidak bermaksud-aku, aku...tadi kupikir aku-"

"Cukup," suaraku datar dan tanpa emosi. Jauh lebih beku dari biasanya.

Aku tidak ingin lebih hancur dari ini. Miku menatapku nanar, air mata mulai menggenang di sudut matanya. Kemudian menunduk. Bahunya bergetar.

Jika menurut kemauan hati, sebenarnya aku tidak tega melihat Miku seperti ini. Tapi Miku harus belajar membedakan yang mana kenyataan dan fantasi belaka.

"Tidak selamanya orang-orang mengikuti drama konyolmu, Miku. Oyasumi," Terlalu kasar, aku tahu. Tapi hatiku masih terasa sakit untuk mengenal kelembutan.

Aku segera keluar dari rumah itu.

Rei. Rei dan selalu Rei. Tidak bisakah Miku melihat ada orang lain di depannya? Orang yang, mungkin, mencintainya lebih besar dari 'dia'? Orang yang selalu menjaganya, tidak peduli itu tugas atau tidak?

Aku menatap langit. Begitu penuh bintang dengan seulas senyum bulan. Kontras sekali dengan suasana hatiku.

Aku mungkin Guardian Angel yang harus melindungi masternya. Tapi aku tidak sanggup menyembuhkan tiap luka yang dimilikinya.

Aku tidak sanggup berpura-pura menjadi Rei.

Aku melamun saat berjalan pulang, makanya aku terkejut di tengah perjalanan melihat Rin berdiri menghadang jalanku.

"Rin? Apa yang kaulakukan disini?" Aku berjalan mendekat dan melihat sekeliling. Jalan terlihat lengang.

Aku berhenti tepat saat aku mengenali ekspresi Rin.

Rin terlihat sangat murka. Seperti siap mencabik-cabik tubuh seseorang.

"Apa yang sudah kaulakukan padanya?" Geramnya. Ingatanku menangkap saat-saat aku dan Miku berciuman. Aku segera menghapusnya sebelum itu terbaca di wajahku.

"Jawab! Aku masih mendengar hatinya menjerit. Dan itu bermula saat kau keluar dari rumahnya. Dan itu pasti gara-gara kamu!" Api yang kulihat siang tadi kini kembali berkobar di kedua tangan Rin.

"Apa maksudmu?" Nada bicaraku masih sebeku es, pengaruh dari apa yang terjadi antara Miku denganku. Dan aku bersyukur karenanya.

"Jangan pura-pura!" Apinya semakin membesar. Menjalar sampai sebatas siku. Aku tetap mempertahankan ekspresiku. Berusaha tidak tampak terpengaruh. Lalu api itu padam.

"Aku yang akan mencari tahu sendiri," Dengan begitu Rin segera berlari. Bukan lari manusia normal. Aku, nyaris saat itu juga, langsung tahu tujuannya.

Miku...

Aku segera mengejarnya. Tapi aku terlambat.

Miku berdiri di depan pintu, menatap Rin yang tiba-tiba muncul. Kemudian menatapku yang masih di belakang pagar. Air matanya kembali merebak.

Rin berlutut di depan Miku, seperti halnya seorang kesatria. Perhatian Miku teralih.

"Miku Hatsune, saya, Rin Kagamine, Angel dari North Afterworld, diutus kemari untuk menjadi Guardian Angel. Terimalah rasa hormat saya, Mistress,"

"Rin, apa yang kamu lakukan? Ayo berdiri. Sini,"

Rin berdiri tetapi bukan karena Miku.

"Mistress tidak percaya? Saya bisa membuktikannya," Meski memunggungiku, aku hampir-hampir bisa melihatnya tersenyum.

Sekujur tubuh Rin dipenuhi cahaya, lalu sepasang sayap muncul. Aku terbelalak.

Segalanya menjadi terlalu cepat. Aku sempat melihat kilasan biru dan emas. Bersatu mengelilingi Rin. Detik berikutnya segalanya berubah. Miku pingsan, bukan terkapar di tanah, tapi ada tangan yang menahannya. Rin terduduk dengan kedua lengan diikat di belakang.

Seseorang memitingnya dari belakang. Dan aku mengenalinya. Rambut emas yang menjuntai panjang. Mata sewarna langit yang selalu mengintimidasi siapa saja yang menatapnya. Senior Lily, The Leader of East Angel. Terkenal akan sikapnya yang tak mengenal belas kasihan dan ketaatannya terhadap aturan.

"Len," Aku menoleh. Senior Kaito tiba-tiba berdiri di sampingku.  
"Jaga dia," Beliau menyerahkan Miku padaku. Aku mematuhinya. Miku terlelap dalam lenganku, tanpa teror yang biasa terukir di wajahnya.

"Aku akan membereskan sisanya," lanjutnya menatap keseliling. Aku mengikuti arah pandangnya. Beberapa tetangga yang sempat menyaksikan aksi nekat Rin pingsan di atas tanah.

"Mereka hanya manusia," Ucap Senior Kaito. Kali ini tidak ditujukan padaku. "Ingatan mereka mudah berubah. Taruh mereka di atas kasur dan ketika bangun mereka akan menganggap ini mimpi," Yakin Senior Kaito. Wajah Senior Lily masih keras. Jelas tidak sependapat. Aku menelan ludah. Meski aku masih marah dan menganggap Rin tolol, tetap saja dia saudariku.

"Tapi mereka terlalu banyak,"

"Hanya tiga orang, bukan jumlah yang besar,"

Senior Lily menatap Rin. Rin balas melotot.

"Hanya Master yang boleh tahu siapa dirimu sebenarnya, kau sudah tahu itu, sekarang jelaskan alasanmu,"

"Lily," Tegur Senior Kaito. "Kita lanjutkan nanti," Mata Senior mengisyaratkan bahwa aku tidak sepatutnya terlibat. Senior Lily mengangguk.

"Baiklah, Len. Untuk beberapa hari ini mungkin kau tidak akan bisa bertemu dengan Rin. Jangan khawatir, porsi makannya tidak akan berkurang 'kok," Senior Kaito mencoba bercanda. Meski sia-sia.

"Coba jelaskan padanya setelah dia sadar nanti," perintah senior Lily, menunjuk Miku. Aku mengangguk.

"Sampai jumpa, Len," Ucapnya dingin. Setelah itu, kedua leader itu dan saudari kembarku lenyap.

* * *

_Eroica : _Simfoni no.3 karya Ludwig van Beethoven yang menceritakan kisah Napoleon Bonaparte_  
_


	9. Story of Evil Part 1

**Story of Evil Part 1: Backstage**

* * *

_"Coming together is beginning. Keeping together is progress. Working together is success,"_

_-Henry Ford_

* * *

_Afterworld_, secara garis besar dibagi menjadi empat bagian. Utara, selatan, timur dan barat. Setiap daerah dipimpin seorang Leader yang memiliki kemampuan tingkat atas. Selain itu, keempat Leader juga memiliki sifat masing-masing yang saling mengimbangi.

Kaito Shion, The Leader of North Angel memiliki kelembutan hati, membenci perselisihan namun siap mati demi negara dan rakyatnya.

Gakupo Kamui, The Leader of South Angel, memimpin Afterworld bagian selatan yang merupakan daerah yang dekat dengan Dunia Batas. Dunia Batas sendiri ialah wilayah sempit diantara _Afterworld_ dan _Underworld_, sebagian besar Angel menyebutnya sebagai War Lines sebab daerah tersebut sangat rawan perang antara Angel dan Demon. Gakupo Shion adalah Leader tertua, memiliki sikap kebijaksanaan, kesabaran yang nyaris tak terbatas dan paling dihormati bahkan oleh Leader lainnya.

Tei Sukone, The Leader of West Angel, Leader termuda, Kejeniusan adalah senjata utamanya, dipercaya sebagai perancang siasat perang. Sikapnya cenderung _carefree _namun setia pada peraturan yang berlaku.

Lily Mouchet, The Leader of East Angel, dipanggil juga dengan sebutan _The Woman of Justice_, Berhati dingin dan terkesan misterius. Jika Leader lain lebih mudah memberikan keringanan pada pelaku hukum, maka Senior Lily adalah sebaliknya. Beliau tidak pernah sekalipun melepaskan pelaku kejahatan begitu saja. Terkesan sadis memang, tapi karena sikapnya itulah wilayah timur diakui sebagai wilayah teraman di _Afterworld_.

Jika sudah seperti itu, aku pun yang bahkan sedang marah terhadap Rin masih muncul juga rasa ibaku. Belum lagi kudengar hukuman yang dijatuhkan kepada Angel yang membuka rahasia sangat berat. Rasanya ingin juga menjenguk Rin meski sejenak.

"_Ikite ite gomenasai_," Campuran sempurna suara feminim dan maskulin Piko menggaung di aula sekolah yang sepi. Rambut peraknya menutupi raut wajahnya, kedua tangannya mengepal kuat dan bergetar. Bahunya merosot turun.

Aku menoleh. Seantreo aula juga terpaku.

Kamui melemparkan sebuah buku tebal bersampul abu-abu dan tepat mengenai bahu Piko.

"Salah! Salah! SALAH!" Bentaknya, mengabaikan Piko yang meringis pelan.

"Harus berapa kali aku mengatakan berhenti memakai logat Perancis! Memangnya kamu pikir ini _Berubara_?"

"Memangnya salah? Settingnya kan di Austria!" Piko balas berteriak.

"Austria bukan Perancis, _Baka_!"

"Tapi Austria masih Eropa,_ Akuma_!"

Ya ampun. Mulai lagi.

Aku menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Sudah terbiasa dengan suasana seperti ini. Begitupun lainnya. Mereka, pelajar kelas 3-A lainnya sudah berkutat kembali dengan tugas mereka masing-masing.

Ini hari kelima semenjak Rin ditangkap ke Afterworld. Aku sudah memberi alasan kepada teman-teman Rin dan pihak sekolah Rin sedang sakit. Tidak bisa mengikuti pelajaran, latihan drama dan tidak boleh dijenguk. Untungnya Kamui yang keras kepala mau menerima alasan itu. Tidak biasa memang, tapi harus disyukuri.

"_Nani o shite iru no desu ka_?"

Aku menoleh dan mendapati Gumi berdiri dengan tangan di belakang.

"Um, aku cuma sedang ngafalin script-nya," Jawabku jujur. Gumi manggut-manggut. Kemudian matanya menatap kursi kosong di sebelahku.

"Apa aku boleh duduk?"

Aku mengangguk. Gumi tersenyum, dia menarik kursi lalu mengarahkannya ke tempat dimana Piko dan Kamui masih beradu mulut.

Gumi tidak lagi mengajakku bicara, jadi kulanjutkan hafalanku.

"Kalau saja Oneesama bisa ikut..."

"Maaf, Siapa?" Aku mendongak lagi. Tidak mengerti siapa yang dimaksudnya.

Gumi menoleh.

"Miku-_sama_, dia setahun lebih tua dariku, ingat? Yang menyanyi di Cafe dulu,"

Aku berusaha menunjukkan sikap mengerti meski sebenarnya hatiku digeluti gelisah.

"Dia pasti akan jadi pemain yang terbaik," Pandangannya kembali pada Piko dan Kamui.

Jadi begitu. Ditilik dari nadanya yang memuja, Gumi pasti mengidolakan Miku.

"Kurasa begitu," Kututup Scriptku. Sebuah suara langkah mendekat.

Kamui menghampiriku, mukanya tenang. Sementara dibelakangnya Piko masih berteriak dalam bahasa yang tidak kumengerti.

"Sudah hafal?"

Aku mengangguk.

"Lagunya juga?"

Lagi-lagi aku mengangguk. Terlalu takut untuk mengatakan tidak pada gadis satu ini. Piko benar, Kamui itu _Akuma_.

"Bagus kalau begitu," Kemudian Kamui berbalik.

"_Sukoshi no aida yasumimashou_!" Teriaknya pada yang lain.

"Bagaimana dengan saudarimu?" Perhatianku kembali pada Gumi. Aku mengendikkan bahu.

"Dia Queen Drama," Ujarku kalem. " Rin pasti sudah hafal sekarang-meskipun dia sakit," Kebohongan meluncur begitu saja dari mulutku. Terdengar natural.

"Syukurlah. Aku sempat khawatir apalagi festivalnya 'kan besok,"

"Rin akan tampil besok," ucapku yakin. Mengingat janji Senior Kaito saat aku menanyakan kapan Rin akan kembali. "Malahan Rin bisa ikut gladi resiknya, kok,"

"Oh. Gaku-_chan_ pasti sudah mengetahuinya, ya? Pantas saja Si Putri Dingin itu sama sekali tidak menyinggung soal Rin," Gumi terkikik.

Aku tersenyum tipis. Kuatatap Piko. Dia berada di sudut aula, meringkuk memelototi script di tangannya. Mulutnya komat-kamit.

Piko. Meski kurang mengenal Rin tapi dia yang paling sering menanyakan kondisi Rin padaku. Tentu aku berbohong. Aku sendiri tidak tahu kabar satu-satunya anggota keluargaku yang cerewet itu. Amarahku padanya sudah nyaris padam. Rin sekarang dihukum atas kecerobohannya sendiri. Tidak perlulah menambahkan hukuman-hukuman yang lain.

Aku ingin tahu, kira-kira hukuman apa yang diterima Rin sekarang?

* * *

Mata cerah_ cerulean_ dan wajah yang mirip tanpa cela denganku itu menatapku sekilas. Bukan dengan kebencian yang kuterima beberapa hari yang lalu. Bukan pula dengan wajah bersalah layaknya orang yang sudah melewati hukuman.

Rin sudah datang sejak semalam. Senior Kaito yan mengantarnya-meski beliau harus segera kembali ke _Afterworld_. Rin tidak pernah mengajakku bicara sejak dia dibebaskan, aku juga tidak bertanya. Meskipun sebenarnya aku sudah penasaran setengah mati apa saja hal-hal yang sudah dilewatinya beberapa hari kebelakangan ini.

Kami menuju sekolah, sepuluh menit lebih awal dari waktu gladi bersih yang direncanakan. Beberapa stand-stand makanan seperti stand Takoyaki, Taiyaki serta gula kapas mulai berdiri memenuhi lapangan murid dari berbagai kelas sibuk mempersiapkan baik dekorasi maupun yang lain. Beberapa rangkaian bunga kertas ditaruh di depan gerbang sekolah untuk menyambut yang direncanakan baru datang sekitar siang nanti.

"Rin-chan! Akhirnya datang juga! Aku kangen!" Teriak Kaiko Shion saat kami melewati pintu aula, Shion menghambur dan memeluk Rin, diikuti beberapa murid perempuan lainnya.

Disampingku, Piko tersenyum tapi kemudian lenyap digantikan kerutan di dahi.

"Hei, Len, menurutmu gladi bersihnya dimulai kapan?"

"_Are_? Kurasa lima menit lagi," Jawabku spontan. "Kenapa?"

Piko melirik layar hapenya.

"Gumi-chan masih belum datang,"

"_Hontou_? Sudah kirim pesan?" Piko mengangguk khawatir. Ekspresi di wajahnya mengindikasikan bahwa pesannya juga belum dibalas.

"Gumi-_chan_ bukan orang yang suka telat, aku khawatir kalau-" "Eh? Gumi-_san_ terluka?" Teriakan Shion menggema di aula. Otomatis kami menoleh.

"Nggak parah, cuma keseleo sih," Ucap Neru pelan.

"Tapi tetap saja nggak bisa ikut drama 'kan?"

Neru menggigit bibirnya kemudian mengangguk.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Piko saat menghampiri mereka. Aku mengekor dibelakangnya.

"Aku dapat pesan kalau Gumi-chan kena tabrak lari, bentar lagi juga datang," Jelas Neru. Mata Piko membelalak.

"Tabrak lari?!"

"Iya. Jangan khawatir, cuma lecet dan keseleo biasa,"

Shion terlihat panik, berjalan mondar-mandir, sesekali memperbaiki letak headset di kepalanya. Tentu dia sebagai asisten manajer panggung belum siap menghadapi masalah serunyam ini. Apalagi manajer panggungnya masih belum datang. Dengungan gelisah memenuhi aula yang sudah ditata rapi dengan pernak-pernik perlengkapan panggung.

"Masih ada waktu dua jam sebelum drama musikal dimulai," Ujar Shion pelan. Matanya menghitung angka-angka di jam dinding.

"Apa tidak mungkin mencari penggantinya? _Midori no Musume_ perannya tidak terlalu banyak, 'kan?" Tanya Rin yang sudah memahami suasana. Shion menggeleng sedih.

"Jelas tidak mungkin, belum lagi menyuruhnya hafal dialog dalam waktu singkat," Piko mendesah pelan. Tangannya mencubit cuping hidungnya.

Tiba-tiba Neru menjentikkan jarinya.

"Aku tahu! Aku pernah memberikan script dialog _Aku no Monogatari_ kepada seorang temanku. Aku yakin dia pasti hafal sekarang,"

"Siapa?" Tanya kami serempak.

"Sebentar, biar kutelepon-" "Tidak perlu!"

Kami berlima menoleh dan mendapati seorang gadis dengan rambut sewarna mauve yang dikucir ekor kuda membelakangi cahaya di pintu masuk. Gakuko Kamui.

"Kenapa enggak?" Tanya Neru, ponsel sudah siap dalam genggamannya.

Senyum Kamui melebar.

"Karena aku sudah membawanya kemari!" Kamui menengadahkan tangannya ke arah pintu yang baru dia masuki, layaknya pelayan restoran yang mengarahkan seorang pelanggan. Kemudian, dari cahaya putih yang menyorot masuk ke aula mulai menampakkan sosok manusia. Perlahan tapi pasti, aku mulai menyadari siapa itu.

"Miku-_neechan_!" Sorak Piko, kemudian wajahnya semakin berbinar karena tepat di belakang Miku Gumi berjalan masuk dengan salah satu lengan dikalungkan di bahu Gumo.

"Gumi-_chan_!"

"Syukurlah _Neechan_ baik-baik saja," Desah Shion pelan, menaruh tangannya di dada dengan sikap lega. "Dan syukurlah drama ini tetap jalan," Lanjutnya, menatap Miku dengan kelegaan yang lebih.

"Wah, wah, padahal tadi aku mau meneleponmu. Tapi orangnya ternyata datang, toh," Neru nyengir. Miku balas tersenyum. Matanya beradu pandang denganku. Tapi kemudian segera menoleh ke arah lain.

"Loh? Nggak ada yang nyorakin kedatanganku ya?" Celetuk Gumo.

"Jangan cemberut, gitu. Neechan seneng kok kamu nolong Neechan," Goda Gumi yang mencoba menempati salah satu kursi di aula. "Disini bagus. Nanti aku akan lihat dari sini, saja,"

"Ngomong apa sih! Cepet diurut kakinya! Nanti tambah parah, loh" Celetuk Neru dengan alis bertaut.

"Udah tadi. Gumo yang ngurut," Gumi nyengir.

"Eh? Emang Gumo-kun bisa?" Shion mengerjap.

"Terus apa gunanya aku jadi kapten sepak bola kalau pertolongan pertama saja aku nggak bisa?" Gumo memutar bola mata. Aku melirik Rin diam-diam. Dia berdiri di belakang Shion. Tatapannya terpaku ke wajah Miku dengan ekspresi yang tidak bisa kutebak.

"Sekarang cukup bicaranya! Gladi bersih. Dimulai. Sekarang!" Geram Kamui tidak sabar. Otomatis semua mengangguk patuh dan kembali menuju panggung. Termasuk Rin.

Aku hendak beranjak saat sebuah suara menghentikanku.

"Len,"

Otot-ototku mengunci, seolah siap menahan benturan. Aku mengerang dalam hati. Bagaimana bisa hanya sekedar suara'nya' saja sudah mempengaruhiku sejauh ini?

Aku berbalik menghadapnya. Tuhan, betapa aku merindukan menatap wajahnya sedekat ini. Semenjak malam Rin dibawa ke _Afterworld_ terakhir kali aku bertatap muka dengannya sedekat ini hanyalah saat aku memberi tahu siapa kami sebenarnya.

Bukannya aku mengabaikan tugasku sebagai _Guardian Angel_. Aku masih menjaga Miku kok. Meski hanya menjaganya dari jauh...

"Aku...aku harap kita bisa menyelesaikan drama ini dengan sempurna," Ucapnya pelan. Pandanganya tertuju ke lantai. Aku menunggunya.

Miku meliriku sekilas, namun segera menoleh ke arah lain.

"Apa Rin baik-baik saja?" bisiknya. Aku menarik nafas dalam-dalam.

"Ya," desahku. "Tidak ada seorang pun yang mengingat kejadian itu secara detail, jadi Rin hanya ditahan sementara waktu untuk mengulang pelajaran betapa pentingnya menjaga rahasia Angel," Jelasku.

"Tidak seorang pun selain aku,"

"Itu karena kakak adalah mistress kami," Kali ini aku yang membuang muka. Ada satu alasan mengapa Master-master boleh mengetahui rahasia Guardian Angelnya; itu karena setelah tugas kami selesai, mereka sama sekali tidak akan mengingat siapa kami.

Sama sekali.

Dengan memegang kepercayaan itu, aku menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan mengulum sebuah senyum.

"Sudahlah kak, tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan Rin. Lihat? Rin sudah pulang dan dia baik-baik saja. Dan dia pasti akan membuat drama kali ini paling sempurna dari drama yang ada. Aku yakin itu ambisi Rin saat ini. Setelah semua ini terjadi semua pasti akan menjadi normal,"

Miku mengernyit saat aku menyebutkan kata 'normal', tapi sejurus kemudian Miku hanya mendesah.

"Baiklah jika menurutmu begitu," Miku mengulurkan tangannya padaku. "Ayo kita wujudkan keinginan Rin. Keinginan kita semua," Senyumnya mengembang lebar, dan aku nyaris lupa bagaimana caranya bernafas. Sedetik terlambat aku menerima uluran tangannya dan menggoyangnya perlahan.

"Tentu saja,"

* * *

Ragu-ragu aku mengintip di balik tirai merah besar yang menjuntai ke lantai. Tekstur kain yang lembut menyerap keringat dingin yang seakan tak urung akan berhenti keluar dari seluruh permukaan kulit.

Aula depan semakin sesak dengan banyaknya penonton yang datang, nyaris tidak ada kursi yang tersisa lagi. Bagaimana bisa berita diadakan drama sekecil ini bisa meluas sampai sebanyak ini? Aku takkan terkejut jika itu ada kaitannya dengan Senior Tei...

Ngomong-ngomong soal senior Tei, si kepala sekolah itu duduk di bangku terdepan dan tepat di tengah-tengah, sangat strategis. Di sampingnya ada Kasane-sensei, Pelatih Big Al dan suster Yowane, juga sederet guru yang masih asing bagiku. Hiyama-sensei tidak ada. Sebab beliau mendapat peran dalam drama ini juga. Entah bagaimana Kamui melakukannya, aku tidak tahu dan tidak mau tahu.

Di sudut lain, aku melihat Gumi, tatapan kami saling bertemu, dia mengangkat ibu jarinya untuk menyemangatiku. Aku hanya tersenyum gugup.

"Pakaian ini sama sekali nggak nyaman!" Aku berbalik, nyaris tidak mengenali si pemilik suara.

"Ketua kelas?" Tanyaku seperti orang bodoh. Dengan berbalut pakaian putih khas pangeran dan wig biru _navy_ membuat Nero Akita terlihat benar-benar berbeda. Dia... entah kata apa yang sepertinya tepat, lebih _gentleman,_ kurasa.

Sekilas, dia mengingatkanku tentang senior Kaito...

"Kau masih lebih baik," gerutu gadis berambut putih sepinggang di belakangnya. Aku mengerjap. Piko?

"Wow! Kau cantik! Harusnya kau terlahir sebagai cewek!" Gumo terkikik. Enak sekali dia. Mentang-mentang perannya tidak terlalu sulit. Piko melotot.

"Berhenti komplain! Drama dimulai tujuh menit lagi!" Dibelakangnya Kamui memberi intruksi, diikuti Shion yang memeluk skript drama. Susah payah aku menelan ludah.

Kamui jelas merasakan kegugupan kami.

"Kita sudah berjuang sejauh ini," ucapnya tiba-tiba, namun tegas.

"Baik itu pemeran, atau pengurus panggung-aku tidak bicara apa yang dilihat orang lain, tapi apa yang kulihat dengan mata kepalaku sendiri, bahwa, kalian semua sudah melakukan yang terbaik sejauh ini, dan apa kalian akan berhenti?"

Satu persatu wajah gugup teman-temanku berubah, menjadi keras oleh semangat.

"Maksudku, di titik ini, apa kalian berhenti memberikan yang terbaik?"

Tentu tidak. Seperti itulah yang ingin kami teriakkan.

Kamui tersenyum.

"Semua akan lebih sempurna jika kita lebih dan lebih memberikan yang terbaik dalam diri kita dalam bentuk kekompakkan dan kerja sama. Jadi siapa ikut aku? Ikut untuk memberi lebih di pentas ini?" Kamui mengulurkan tangan kedepan, telapaknya terbuka. Mengajak.

Piko yang pertama kali menaruh tangannya di atas tangan Kamui.

"Biar kau _Akuma_, harus kuakui kau ada benarnya," cengirnya. Yang lainnya mengikuti. Aku juga. Di sudut mataku aku juga melihat Miku dan Rin melakukan hal serupa.

"Siap?" tantang Kamui.

Kenapa tidak?

Kami mendorong tangan kami ke bawah dengan sekuat tenaga, seolah dengan begitu bisa mengusir kegugupan kami.

"HAI!"

* * *

_Ikite ite gomenasai : _Maaf karena aku telah ada

_Berubara : _Komik karya Ikeda Riyoko dengan setting di Perancis, nama lainnya Rose of Versailles_  
_

___Nani o shite iru no desu ka_ :Kamu ngapain?

_sama_ : surfiks yang digunakan untuk menyebut nama orang yang dihormati

_Akuma_ : Iblis

_Sukoshi no aida yasumimashou_ : Mari kita istirahat sebentar

* * *

**Devilullaby**:Oke... Jadi Devy udah ngilang cukup lama nieh (Baru nyadar?) Gomen. m(_ _;)m. tapi Devy punya alasan koooq, habis UTS juga stress sama hasil ulangan MTK Devy (Koq Curhat?) yah, sebagai tanda permintaan maaf kepada readers semua chap 9 dah nongol! YAAAY

Devy bener-bener kaget, loh! Chap ini panjang banget! (Mulai lebay dech) sampai harus dibagi 3 bagian, y ampuuun

pokoknya nggak usah khawatir. Devy sebisa mungkin nyelesaiin cerita ini sebelum beralih ke cerita lain. BTW Devy ngerencanain mau buat sequel voICE, tp Rin yang jadi pemeran utamanya...gimana readers? kasih pendapat kalian duuuunk, Devy nggak bakal gigit koq ( mana bisa nggigit lewat review...) See you!


	10. Story of Evil Part 2

**Story of Evil Part 2: Daughter of Evil and Servant of Evil**

* * *

_"If we could reborn, I want to be with you again that time,"_

_-Len Kagamine, Servant of Evil  
_

* * *

Tirai diangkat, seorang gadis berambut pendek pirang keemasan berjalan dengan angkuh. Kepala selalu diangkat tinggi-tinggi, tidak sudi melihat tanah atau orang-orang yang membungkuk padanya. Di belakangnya sepasukan prajurit kerajaan berbaris menjaga.

Tiba-tiba kepala gadis itu sontak menoleh ke arah salah satu rakyat yang sudah terlalu tua hingga tak mampu membungkuk terlalu dalam.

Jari telunjuknya yang lentik menunjuk tepat ke arah orang jelata tersebut, dia membeku ketakutan. Seolah siapapun yang ditunjuk oleh gadis tersebut takkan lolos dari gerbang kematian.

"_Saa, hizamazuki nasai!_"

Si kakek tua segera berusaha keras membungkuk lebih dalam. Tidak peduli tulang punggungnya berderak memprotes. Yang dia khawatirkan bukan nasib dirinya, melainkan cucunya yang sendiri di rumah. Siapa yang akan menjaganya nanti?

Merasa kesal, sang putri menjentikkan jari dan dua prajurit muncul dari dalam barisan. Mereka merangsek maju dan menyeret si kakek ke hadapan putri.

"Membungkuk!" Suara putri semakin berbahaya. Karena tidak mendapat apa yang dia inginkan, putri menyuruh kedua prajurit memaksa si kakek membungkuk dengan kaki mereka.

Terdengar suara tulang berderak patah.

Si kakek menjerit kesakitan sementara putri sama sekali tidak menyiratkan rasa kasihan.

"Itu lebih baik," ucapnya lebih angkuh. Lalu melanjutkan perjalanan.

Ketika rombongan putri cukup jauh, beberapa orang segera berdiri untuk membantu si kakek.

"Dia benar-benar _Aku no Musume_, Rilliane Lucifen d'Autrice, penguasa kerajaan Lucifenia," Salah seorang pemuda berambut hijau menggumam penuh kebencian. "Harusnya tuan Leonhart Avadonia mengingatkan putri...,"

"Apa dia bisa? kupikir bahkan _Three Heroes_ sekalipun sudah menjadi budak putri," pemuda lain menimpali, nadanya pahit.

"Tuan Leonhart berbeda...," ujar pemuda pertama. "Aku akan coba bicara padanya,"

Kerumunan bubar. Tirai diturunkan sebentar, lalu diangkat lagi.

* * *

Setting berubah. Banyak orang berlalu lalang. Sementara di tengah tampak tiga orang berdiri saling memandang. Seorang lelaki berambut coklat dan berkacamata menatap lelaki lain yang lebih muda dengan tenang. Sementara gadis satu-satunya di antara mereka bertiga menatapnya dengan gelisah.

"Apa kau yakin, Allen?" Tanya si gadis. Seolah tak mampu lagi tahan dengan keheningan yang tercipta.

Si lelaki yang lebih muda beralih menatap si gadis. Tatapannya keras dan yakin.

"Tentu, Germaine. Aku juga sudah siap dengan segala konsekuensinya," Si gadis mendesah pasrah, saudara angkatnya memang keras kepala. Germaine mengibaskan rambut merah panjangnya, tanda ia sudah menyerah dengan apapun keputusan Allen.

Tatapan Allen kembali kepada lelaki yang lebih tua.

"Saya masih menunggu ijin anda, Tuan Leonhart,"

Leonhart menghembuskan nafas. Lalu tersenyum. Dua lesung pipit menghiasi wajahnya.

"Jika itu memang keputusanmu, anakku, aku tidak bisa lakukan apapun. Kau sudah empat belas. Sudah tahu apa yang terbaik untukmu,"

Allen tidak sanggup menahan senyum.

"Terimakasih..., Ayah,"Mendengar rangkaian kata sederhana yang diucapkan malu-malu membuat dada Leonhart menggelembung bahagia. Allen tidak pernah sekalipun memanggilnya 'Ayah'. Leonhart pun tidak pernah meminta. Dia cukup tahu diri dirinya hanya sebatas ayah angkat.

"Kalau begitu sudah selesai," gerutu Germaine. Berusaha menyembunyikan rasa sedihnya. "Pergilah ke tempat _Aku no Musume_, dan aku berjanji seolah tak pernah mengenalmu,"

"Hei, hei..." Allen terkikik pelan. "Apa itu tadi salam perpisahan?" godanya.

"Jangan begitu, kau akan selalu menjadi kakak terbaikku kok, tak akan ada yang bisa mengubahnya," Allen meninju pelan bahu Germaine. Germaine nyengir.

"Kita akan menjadi keluarga yang terhebat," Leonhart menyetujui. Menatap hangat kedua anaknya. "Andai Marie masih hidup...," pandangannya berubah jauh, sejauh langit biru yang membentang di atas mereka.

"Mama sudah bahagia disana, Ayah," senyum Germaine. Leonhart balas tersenyum. Mengacak-acak rambut kedua anaknya.

"Berbahagialah kamu dengan apapun pilihanmu kini dan nanti," ucap Leonhart sebagai perpisahan. Allen hanya menatapnya. Takut jika bersuara ia akan terdengar seperti menangis. Padahal dia tak ingin perpisahan ini menjadi penuh tangis. Ia tahu ia dibesarkan dalam keluarga yang kuat. Baik fisik maupun mental. Leonhart adalah salah satu Three Heroes yang pernah merebut Lucifenia dari tangan kegelapan. Germaine ahli pedang. Meski ia perempuan. Dan Allen merasa beruntung.

"Kita pasti akan bertemu lagi," janji Allen memeluk kedua keluarganya.

Sosok Allen semakin jauh. Tapi ketiganya masih melambai. Tirai kembali ditutup.

* * *

Saat tirai diangkat, Putri Rilliane duduk di atas singgasana terbuat dari emas dan perak. Matanya lurus dan tajam ke arah tiga sosok orang berjubah hitam yang membungkuk di depannya.

"Apa aku tidak salah dengar? Kau memintaku menurunkan harga pajak?" Suara Putri pedas dan nyaris menyakitkan. Membuat ketiga sosok berjubah membeku sesaat. Salah seorang dari mereka bangkit berdiri,memperlihatkan wajahnya.

"Maafkan atas ketidaksopananku, Putri, tapi rakyat sedang menderita,"

"Leonhart," Rilliane memperingatkan, "aku sudah cukup dengar pembangkanganmu yang sama sekali tidak beralasan-"

"Maaf tuan putri!" Potong Leonhart "Saya sama sekali bukan bermaksud membangkang. Lagi pula saya punya alasan, rakyat bahkan tidak punya roti untuk dimakan," mendengar bantahan itu nyaris seisi ruangan menjadi beku. Khawatir Putri akan bereaksi seperti apa. Termasuk Allen yang berdiri di pinggir ruangan. Pelayan yang pura-pura tidak mengenali ayahnya sendiri.

Mata Rilliane menyipit.

"Sekalipun mereka ridak punya roti, mereka masih punya kue yang lebih enak,"

Bingung dengan ucapan putri, Leonhart hanya menautkan alis.

"Sudahlah, kita bicarakan ini nanti,"

Leonhart mematuhi. Ketiga sosok berjubah segera pergi. Sesaat ruangan sunyi. Putri berjalan turun menuju tengah ruangan. Mengagumi segala furniture yang begitu indah dan semua miliknya. Tentu putri mendapatkan semua itu dengan mudah, yaitu dengan memeras harta rakyatnya.

Lalu tiba-tiba putri tertawa.

_"Saa, hizamazuki nasai!"_

Musik mengisi ruangan saat putri berdansa. Beberapa orang masuk. Para dancer.

Mukashi mukashi aru tokoroni, akugyoku hidou no oukoku no, chouten ni kunrin suru wa, yowai juuyon no Oujo-sama _Dahulu kala, sebuah kerajaan yang begitu kejam, dan yang memerintah hanyalah, seorang putri berumur empat belas_

Kenran goukana choudohin, kao no yoku nita meshitsukai, Aiba no namae wa JOSEFIINU, subete ga subete kanojo no mono _Benda-benda mewah dan indah, seorang pelayan yang berwajah mirip, kuda favoritnya yang bernama Josephine, semua miliknya_

Okane ga tarinaku natta nara, gumin domo kara shibore tore, watashi ni sakarau mono tachi wa, shukusei shite shimae _Jika uang semakin berkurang, dia kan mengambil dari orang-orang yang membangkang, 'kan kuhabisi mereka_

_"Saa, hizamazuki nasai!"_

Aku no hana kanren ni saku, azayakana irodoride, mawari no awarena zassou wa,aa youbun to nari kuchte iku _Setangkai bunga kejam mekar, menarik hati dengan warna yang cerah, tetumbuhan begitu kasihan di sekitarnya, ah, menjadi inang yang layu_

Musik berhenti, seluruh orang langsung bertekuk lutut ke arah Putri.

Putri mengibaskan tangannya, menyuruh mereka bubar.

"Allen," panggil Putri. Mendadak Allen memucat. Ia berbalik.

"_hai, oujo-sama_?"

Rilliane tersenyum seperti iblis.

"Kau adalah pelayan yang paling kupercaya," ucapnya pelan, "Aku ingin kau melakukan sesuatu..."

Allen punya firasat buruk.

* * *

Tirai ditutup dan dibuka lagi. Menunjukkan pemandangan dalam hutan.

"Aku pernah bilang, bukan? 'Berbahagialah dengan apapun pilihanmu kini dan nanti',...dan aku tidak bermaksud... untuk mengubahnya," nafas Leonhart berubah pendek-pendek. Tangan kirinya yang kekar mencengkaram luka di perutnya, bernoda darah. Ekspresi Allen tidak berubah. Beku. Semua perasaannya seolah mengalir menjauh darinya. Mengalir seperti darah yang menetes dari belati perak di tangannya.

"Ini adalah pilihanmu, Allen, anakku, dan aku ingin kau bahagia," dengan susah payah Leonhart mengangkat tangannya, menyentuh pipi Allen yang semakin bersimbah darah.

Matanya tertutup, senyum mengembang.

"Jangan khawatir, aku sudah menduga ini sebelumnya, terutama setelah aku memberitahu siapa kau sebenarnya dan hubunganmu dengan Rilliane," nafas Leonhart semakin berat. Entah berapa lagi detik yang masih dimilikinya.

"Kalian hanya..., anak-anak..," darah menyembur dari mulut Leonhart, dan dia ambruk. Allen dengan segera menangkapnya. Wajahnya akhirnya menunjukkan rupa aslinya. Allen menangis sesunggukkan. Dipeluknya tubuh ayahnya untuk waktu yang cukup lama. Lalu, ketika pagi semakin menjelang, Allen merebahkan tubuh ayahnya. Wajah ayahnya begitu tenang. Seperti biasanya.

Allen pergi.

Tak berapa lama kemudian orang-orang muncul, sebagian berteriak ketakutan, sebagian mengerumuni dengan raut sedih.

Seorang gadis berambut merah berlari membelah kerumunan.

Matanya membelak lebar dan tubuhnya bergetar melihat ayahnya sudah berubah menjadi mayat. Gadis itu menjerit, mengabaikan orang-orang yang berusaha menjauhkannya dari mayat sang Three Heroes.

"Aku bersumpah," bisiknya, air mata terus mengalir tanpa henti. "Aku bersumpah akan membalas kematian ayahku, _Aku no Musume_!"

Tirai ditutup.

* * *

Allen berjalan di tengah koridor yang sepi. Sepatu bootnya menggaung. Ekspresinya kosong.

"Allen!?" Allen mendongak, terlalu letih untuk melakukan hal lebih.

Tapi wajah syok Rilliane saat melihat dirinya bersimbah darah mengubah pendiriannya.

Ini adalah pilihannya.

"Maafkan saya telah menakuti anda, Putri. Saya akan berganti pakaian," Allen mengucapkannya dengan tenang. Seolah tak terjadi apapun.

Allen pergi tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun.

Jauh dari putri, Allen tersenyum pahit.

"Mereka benar, kurasa aku memanglah _Aku no Meshitsukai_,"

* * *

Tirai ditutup dan diangkat. Tampak seorang gadis berambut putih yang dikucir rendah mendongak pada sebuah pohon terbesar di dalam hutan. Pandangannya jauh.

_"Ikite ite gomenasai,_" kepalanya menunduk dalam. Bahunya bergetar menahan tangis.

"Maaf, karena aku terlahir dengan rambut putih, padahal seluruh gadis di desaku berambut hijau, aku memang pantas dianggap tidak ada," lanjutnya mencurahkan kepiluannya. Perlahan, dia menarik tangannya dari batang pohon yang banyak berkelupas. Menyeka air mata yang tak sanggup lagi dibendungnya.

"Ah, sudahlah. Maaf merepotkanmu lagi," si gadis mendongak lagi, memaksakan senyum.

"Tapi jika boleh, biarkan aku memiliki seseorang yang menyukaiku apa adanya. Meski seorang...," mata si gadis membelalak begitu sadar ia tak sendiri. Di sisi lain pohon tua, seorang gadis jelita tertidur bersandar. Rambutnya indah, panjang dan tampak lembut. Si gadis putih terpesona, menurutnya itu rambut paling indah yang pernah ia lihat.

Si gadis putih, _Shiroi no Musume_, termenung sesaat. Bagaimanapun juga hutan ini tidak terlalu aman...

Perlahan dan takut-takut, _Shiroi no Musume_ menggoyang-goyang bahunya.

Gadis itu membuka mata, matanya mengerjap saat melihat sosok gadis lain di hadapannya.

"_A-ano_, hutan ini cukup berbahaya..., kuarasa nona sebaiknya...," _Shiroi no Musume_ tidak menyelesaikan ucapannya. Takut si gadis membentaknya karena mengganggu tidur siangnya. Seperti gadis lain yang dikenalnya...

Suasana hening.

"Maafkan aku!" kalimat itu membuat _Shiroi no Musume_ membeku. Apa katanya tadi?

"Aku tertidur saat berjalan-jalan..., siapa namamu? Aku Michaela," Michaela menawarkan senyum hangat. Untuk dua detik _Shiroi no Musume_ hanya melongo tak percaya.

"C-Clarith,"

"Clarith," Michaela mengucapkannya, mencoba nama itu di lidahnya. "Nama yang indah. Terima kasih, kau baik sekali, aku yakin kita akan menjadi sahabat yang baik,"

Clarith tak mampu berkata apa-apa. Terlalu syok. Apa ini mimpi? Dicubitnya lengan kirinya. Sakit.

Mata Clarith berkaca-kaca. Dia sungguh berterimakasih kepada Sang Pemegang Takdir harapannya menjadi nyata.

* * *

Setting berubah lagi, sebuah perkotaan ramai dengan dinding yang umumnya bercat hijau.

Allen berjalan, mengagumi arsitektur yang begitu kaya dengan ide. Seakan-akan di tiap butir pasirnya memiliki jiwa yang membangun tempat ini. Di tangan kanannya sebuah kotak dari Gumillia, teman masa kecil Allen dan Germaine.

Allen mencoba mengingat alamat yang Gumillia tunjukkan padanya. Namun langkah kakinya berhenti saat mendengar suara yang indah.

Allen masuk ke kerumunan tempat darimana suara tadi berasal.

Wajahnya memerah saat menangkap sosok gadis bagai malaikat yang sedang bernyanyi. Mata gadis itu tertutup. Menikmati tiap melodi yang keluar dari pita suaranya.

"Lagu tanpa syair," Allen tanpa sengaja berkata. Lelaki disampingnya terkikik. Allen menoleh. Pria disampingnya berpakaian seperti bangsawan pada umumnya. Mungkin lebih mewah. Rambut birunya membuatnya teringat pria ini mungkin _Ao no Ouji_. Pangeran dari pulau di seberang samudra. Putri sering menyebutnya karena putri jatuh cinta padanya.

"Indah bukan? Kau belum dengar kalau ia sudah diiringi musik. Lebih indah," Allen memilih membutnya belajar untuk lebih memilih diam jika di dekat kaum raja.

"Hei, nak? Apa kau mau pingsan?" ejeknya melihat Allen tak merespon.

"Itu terdengar seperti melecehkan," suara gadis penyanyi melerai mereka, rambutnya teal dan nyaris menyentuh tanah. Senyum tak pernah lepas dari wajahnya. Bola matanya seperti telaga yang bening dan menyejukkan. Turqoise.

"Michaela," si pangeran menyapanya dengan senyum. Orang-orang bubar tanpa Allen sadari. Sementara Allen terdiam seperti orang tolol.

"Siapa namamu?" Michaela mengalihkan perhatian. Dada Allen mendadak sesak. Pipinya memerah.

"Allen Avadonia. Aku datang kemari atas permintaan temanku, Gumilia,"

Mata Michaela membulat.

"Gumilia? Ah, jadi kamu orangnya! Apa dia menitipkan sesuatu untukku?" nada Michaela terdengar senang. Lama sekali dirinya tak berjumpa dengan Gumilia.

"Anda nona Hattenson?" Seru Allen tak kalah terkejut. Michaela tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"A-aku membawakan ini untuk nona," Allen menyodorkan bungkusan dengan malu-malu. Michaela menerimanya.

"Panggil saja aku Michaela," pintanya dengan nada khas seorang Lady. Allen tersenyum menyetujui. Entah kenapa dia merasa bahagia.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, Michaela, ayo kita pergi," Kyle menarik tangan Michaela. Allen merasa jengah melihatnya.

"Dah, Allen! Aku berhutang padamu!" Seru Michaela dari kejauhan. Tangannya melambai-lambai.

Hati Allen terasa lebih hangat.

* * *

Namun kehangatan itu tak bertahan lama. Sebab sayangnya Putri Rilliane jatuh cinta dengan Kyle Marlon. Allen mengetahuinya setiba di Lucifenia.

"Dia akan menikah dengan_ Midori no Musume_," Ujar Rilliane sesunggukkan. Mata ceruleannya berkabut. Allen tidak bisa bicara apa-apa.

"Kumohon, Allen. Lakukan ini untukku," suara Rilliane, untuk pertama kalinya, terdengar benar-benar memohon. Rilliane memberikan botol gelas dengan permukaan bening dan mengkilat. Di dalamnya, sebuah perkamen digulung rapi. Allen menerimanya. Keringat bercucuran.

Sejak Allen menceritakan sebuah dongeng mengenai keajaiban kertas dalam botol, Rilliane selalu memberikannya perintah melalui perkamen dalam botol. Terutama untuk tugas yang sangat penting.

Terutama untuk tugas yang sama sekali tak mampu Allen abaikan begitu saja.

Allen merasa takut. Sangat.

* * *

Saat tirai ditutup dan dibuka untuk kesekian kalinya. Setting berubah. Sebuah dapur, dan dua gadis. Satu berambut teal, yang lain putih.

"Michaela, _Brioche_ yang kau buat sempurna sekali!" Seperti biasa. Clarith menambahkan dalam hati. Michaela tersenyum.

"Tapi tak lebih baik darimu, Clarith,"

"Itu karena dulu aku sering sendiri di rumah, jadi aku lebih punya banyak waktu untuk belajar," Senyum Clarith malu-malu. Sejak pertemuannya dengan Michaela, hari-hari Clarith jauh lebih bewarna. Michaela sangat baik padanya. Meski ia juga begitu pada semua orang.

Dan terkadang itu membuat Clarith bertanya-tanya, apa alasannya? Michaela dicintai semua orang sementara ia tidak. Michaela begitu cantik dengan suara malaikat sementara dirinya begitu biasa. Michaela berambut hijau terindah di seluruh desa, dengan campuran biru yang pas, sementara dia berambut putih. Clarith merasa tidak diinginkan.

Dan Clarith tak tahan untuk tidak bertanya.

"Kenapa kau begitu baik?" Clarith memfokuskan pada panci meski jari-jarinya bergetar. Jujur Clarith tidak ingin Michaela menjauhinya setelah pertanyaan itu terlontar. Tapi sudah terlanjur...

"Apa semata-mata karena kamu tidak ingin dianggap kejam? Apa kamu hanya peduli karena aku berbeda?" Air mata bercucuran. "Kumohon, Michaela, jawablah,"

Suasana menjadi kabur di mata Clarith. Seperti sudah tidak tahan lagi. Sepasang tangan merengkuhnya.

"Kau ini bicara apa?_ Anata wa dare yori suteki na hito yo_,"

Mendengar itu, Clarith menangis.

Mereka tetap dalam posisi itu sampai ketukan pintu terdengar.

"Michaela, ada lelaki yang mencarimu," terdengar suara di balik pintu. Itu suara nyonya yang mempekerjakan Clarith dan Michaela.

"Apakah Pangeran Kyle?" Tanya Clarith terdengar cemburu. Michaela mengendikkan bahu.

"Kupikir dia akan datang besok," ucap Michaela bangkit berdiri. Clarith menggigit bibir. Besok. Hanya itu yang tersisa.  
Setelah itu Michaela akan menikah dengan Ao no Ouji. Dan tentu saja pangeran Kyle pasti membawa Michaela ke negerinya.

Padahal baru kali ini Clarith merasa punya teman.

"Aku akan kembali," Michaela tersenyum, meremas tangan Clarith sebelum pergi.

Ternyata bukan pangeran Kyle Marlon. Tapi Allen. Pemuda dari Lucifenia yang ditemuinya beberapa hari lalu.

"Allen?" senyum Michaela merekah. Tapi senyum itu luntur melihat kobaran api tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

"A-Ap-" Allen tak memberi Michaela kesempatan.

"Kumohon bersembunyilah disana!" Teriak Allen putus asa. Menunjuk ke arah sumur tak jauh dari mereka.

"Allen?" Michaela bergetar. Bahkan dari jauh sekalipun ia bisa mendengar teriakan-teriakan seperti orang yang dibakar hidup-hidup. Atau memang itulah yang terjadi.

"Allen, jelaskan apa yang terjadi, sekarang!"

"Tentu," Allen menarik Michaela ke sumur.

"Aku Allen Avadonia, pelayan setia Aku no Musume, diperintah untuk membunuh siapa saja gadis di negeri ini dengan rambut hijau,"

"T-Tapi kenapa?" Michaela berusaha melawan Allen yang berusaha memasukkannya ke dalam sumur yang tidak terlalu dalam.

"Itu karena putri mencintai pangeran Kyle Marlon!" Bentaknya. Tapi suaranya akhirnya bergetar. Air mata mengalir deras.

Michaela mulai mencerna apa yang terjadi.

"Kumohon, Michaela, demi aku, demi _Ao no Ouji_, demi siapa saja! Kumohon tetaplah hidup! Jika disini kau akan aman, api takkan membakarmu,"

"Mereka mencariku," bisik Michaela. Tidak percaya. Allen mengangguk.

"Tapi... Teman-temanku...," teringat wajah Clarith.

"Aku tidak punya pilihan lain," ucap Allen seperti robot. Michaela membeku.

"Kau..., ALLEN!"

Allen sekali lagi tak memberinya kesempatan. Ia mendorong Michaela ke dalam sumur. Masih terdengar jeritan-jeritan Michaela yang putus asa. Allen berbisik pelan.

"_Gomenasai_, Michaela,"

Setelah itu Allen berbalik. Siap mengabarkan kepada putri bahwa Negeri Hijau sudah dihancurkan.

Setelah kepergian Allen, sesosok bayang muncul dari pepohonan. Terdapat tanda di bahunya bahwa ia adalah _Lucifenia's Assassin_.

"Sunnguh perbuatan yang tidak terhormat, _Aku no Meshitsukai_," seringainya. Mengambil lingkaran kayu dan menutup sumur, sama sekali tidak membiarkan udara keluar atau masuk.

* * *

Setting berubah, Germaine berjalan gontai di antara tumpukan mayat yang sudah hangus. Dia dan beberapa relawan lainnya mengubur satu persatu mayat.

"_Aku no Musume_...," geramnya. Tidak salah lagi ini pasti dia. Siapa lagi yang bisa bertindak sekeji ini?

"Satu lagi datang!" teriak salah satu relawan berambut hijau. Germaine berbalik. Dia mendapati seorang pria bangsawan menggendong gadis berambut teal yang sangat panjang. Berayun-ayun senada si bangsawan melangkah mendekatinya. Tidak seperti mayat lainnya. Tubuh gadis itu utuh dan tidak hangus. Tapi pucat dan beku.

Dari warna rambutnya, Germaine bisa menebak dialah Kyle Marlon, Ao no Ouji yang terkenal.

"Aku menemukannya beku di dalam sumur," ucapnya setipis bulu. Tapi tajam dengan kebencian. "seseorang pasti menjebaknya di dalam sumur hingga ia kehabisan nafas dan kedinginan," lanjutnya.

Germaine melongok.

"Dia cantik," ucapnya pelan. "Sangat cantik, kurasa,"

_Ao no Ouji_ hanya terdiam.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya Germaine.

Tanpa ragu, _Ao no Ouji_ berkata,

"Akan kuperangi Lucifenia,"

* * *

Di tempat lain, di kerajaan Lucifenia, Putri Rilliane duduk bersantai menikmati senja.

"_Ara, oyatsu no jikan dawa_!" serunya. Allen tersenyum. Ia datang membawa nampan berisi dessert.

"_Kyou no oyatsu wa Buriosshu da yo_," ucapnya sambil meletakkan Brioche. Rilliane tersenyum manis. Allen juga tersenyum. Mencoba menyembunyikan luka basah yang dibawanya.

Tanpa sadar, Allen mendongak ke langit. Entah berapa lama waktu yang tersisa. Sejak pulang dari Negeri Hijau hatiya selalu diselimuti firasat buruk. Sesuatu terjadi di luar sana...

Lalu dia menatap Rilliane yang menikmati dessert seperti anak kecil. Allen tersenyum, ia menarik sapu tangan dari sakunya dan melap noda di pipi putri. Rilliane mendongak dan nyengir lebar.

Ah, Allen teringat lagi. Ini adalah pilihannya.

Saat tirai dibuka untuk kesekian kalinya, suasana benar-benar berbeda. Rakyat maupun prajurit Lucifenia saling bertempur. Di barisan terdepan pemberontak, The Swordswoman in Red Armour dan a Man With a Mask and Blue hair memimpin.

"Ini adalah suara kami yang terpendam sekian tahun!"

Di dalam istana, suasana senyap. Para pembantu maupun pelayan lari menyelamatkan diri. Meninggalkan _Aku no Musume_ sendirian, siap menerima takdirnya.

Pasukannya masih terlalu lelah akibat penghancuran di Negeri Hijau. Kekalahan sudah di depan mata. Tak ada tempat untuk lari. Tidak lagi.

"Kau tahu, Allen? Aku sebenarnya ingin seperti Mama. Mama bisa membuat kerajaan makmur, tanpa pajak. Tapi aku bisa apa?" ucapnya letih pada satu-satunya pelayan yang setia. Allen hanya diam.

Sekarang saat kematian telah jelas di depan mata, mudah bagi Rilliane mengatakan apa yang selama ini ia simpan. Ia benci tidak dihormati. Juga benci jika kualitas negerinya menurun. Ia benci tidak bisa menjaga apa yang Mamanya titipkan padanya.

"Aku rindu Mama, Allen," rintihnya. Terisak.

Tanpa diduga Allen bicara,

"Aku juga, Rilliane,"

Suara piano mengisi ruangan. Pelan tapi menyayat hati.

"Dengar kata-kataku baik-baik" Allen mengeluarkan lipatan kain yang rapi dan bersih. Kemudian, dengan suara lembut dan tenang Allen bersenandung di telinga Rilliane.

Hora boku no fuku wo kashite ageru, kore wo kite sugu onige nasai, daijoubu bokura wa futago da yo, kitto darenimo wakaranaisa _ Bergantilah dengan pakaianku, kumohon lakukanlah dan segera lari, jangan khawatir, kita saudara kembar, pasti takkan ada yang menyadarinya_

Dalam sekejap Allen dan Rilliane berganti pakaian. Piano terus mendengung. Allen tersenyum. Sedang Rilliane masih syok. Allen mendorongnya hingga berlari menuju pintu belakang. Setelah itu Allen berbalik, menarik kuncir yang slama ini mengikat rapi rambut pirangnya. Siap menghadapi siapa saja yang mendobrak masuk. Seperti sihir, Allen berubah menjadi Rilliane.

Boku wa Oujo kimi wa toubosha, unmei wakatsu kanashiki futago. Kimi wo aku date iu naraba, boku datte onaji chi ga nagareterum _Aku putri kau seorang buronan, takdir memisahkan saudara kembar yang menyedihkan, jika menyebutmu keji, aku punya darah yang sama mengalir_

Mendadak pintu terbuka, tepat ketika musik piano berhenti, Germaine menodongkan pedang ke Allen. Dua orang merangsek maju ke depan. Menangkap Allen.

Allen mencoba memainkan perannya.

"_Kono bureimono!_"

* * *

Allen dijebloskan dalam penjara yang pengap. Nasibnya sudah diputuskan. Ia akan dipenggal jam tiga tepat. Masih ada waktu sebelum itu, itu dimaksudkan agar 'putri' memikirkan seluruh perbuatannya selama ini. Allen hanya tersenyum getir.

"Kau bodoh," ucap seseorang berjalan menuju jeruji. Allen berbalik.

"Allen," sapanya.

"Germaine," balas Allen. Tidak terkejut Germaine tahu siapa dirinya.

"Menukar tempat dan takdir. Kau akan merusak keseimbangan alam," tunjuk Germaine. "Katakan dimana putri yang sebenarnya, dan kau akan tetap hidup. Aku berjanji,"

Allen hanya tersenyum.

"Apa selain kau ada yang tahu?"

Germaine menggeleng.  
"Hanya aku, bahkan _Ao no Ouji_ pun tidak," Dahi Allen mengernyit.

"Apa yang dilakukan _Ao no Ouji_ disini?"

Germaine mendesah berat.

"Kau tahu Negeri Hijau yang hancur?"

Perlahan Allen mengangguk.

"Kekasihnya tinggal disana juga,"

Allen menunggu.

"Dia sedang membalaskan kematian kekasihnya, Michaela, yang tewas membeku,"

Mata Allen membelalak. Dia menggapai dinding untuk membuatnya tetap berdiri.

Michaela? Tewas? Tidak mungkin! Padahal Allen sudah melindunginya. Michaela bisa berteriak dan orang yang dekat dengan sumur pasti akan menariknya keluar dengan mudah. Kecuali...

"Rilliane...,"

"Ya. Saudari tengikmu itu yang membunuhnya,"

Allen lebih pucat lagi.

"Kau...tahu?"

"Benar, sudah lama sebenarnya," jawab Germaine tenang. Dia mencengkram jeruji besi, menyandarkan dahinya.

"Kalian mirip, kalian punya darah yang sama, orang tua yang sama, tapi Allen, kalian berbeda! Apa menurutmu _Aku_ _no Musume_ pantas mendapatkan perlindunganmu?" ujar Germaine retoris.

Kepala Allen seperti berputar-putar. Michaela, Leonhart, lalu semua orang... Apa selama ini semuanya sia-sia?

"Ayolah, Allen! Sebelum pukul tiga! Kita tidak punya banyak waktu!" Bentak Germaine tidak sabar.

Allen nyaris goyah. Seluruh dunianya berputar tak terkendali, membuatnya kehilangan arah. Mana benar mana salah garis pemisahnya menjadi kabur.

Saat dunianya menjadi gulita. Ada satu dian yang tiba-tiba muncul. Cengiran Rilliane yang begitu murni, juga kata-katanya tentang Mama.

Allen sudah mengambil pilihannya.

"Tidak, Germaine," dua kata itu membuat Germaine terbelalak. Dicari-carinya mata saudara angkatnya itu, tapi Germaine tak menemukan apa yang dicarinya. Mata itu keras bagai baja. Khas Allen yang keras kepala.

"Kau. Benar-benar. Bodoh," Germaine berbalik. Ingin sekali menangis.

"Tuan Leonhart pernah berkata, bahwa kami hanya anak-anak," ucap Allen membuat Germaine membeku di tempat.

"Itu kata-kata terakhirnya," ujar Allen setenang sungai yang membeku di musim dingin. "aku yang membunuh ayah. Simpan itu. Agar nanti kau tidak ragu saat memenggal kepalaku,"

Germaine segera berbalik. Berlari bahkan. Dia benci semua ini!

* * *

Piano mengalun.

Mukashi mukashi aru tokoro ni, akugyaku hidou no oukoko no, chouten ni kunrin shiteta, totemo kawaii boku no kyoudai _Dahulu kala, terdapat sebuah kerajaan yang begitu kejam, dan yang memerintah, adalah saudariku tercinta_

Allen bersenandung pelan, tangannya diikat dengan tali tambang saat ia ditarik menuju alat pemenggal. Tidak ada sedikitpun rasa gentar. Bahkan ketika pedang mengkilat diterpa sinar mentari.

Allen meletakkan leher di lubang pemenggal. Matanya nyalang dan keras. Mengabaikan rakyat marah yang berkerumun.

Lu Li La Lu Li La

Allen sontak mencari-cari. Suara ini...

Diantara kerumunan, sesosok dalam jubah gelap, yang mata ceruleannya berpendar hangat menatapnya. Senyumnya terukir.

Rilliane.

Tatoe sekai no subete ga, Allen meletakkan leher di lubang pemenggal. Matanya nyalang dan keras. Mengabaikan rakyat marah yang berkerumun.

Lu Li La Lu Li La

Allen sontak mencari-cari. Suara ini...

Diantara kerumunan, sesosok dalam jubah gelap, yang mata ceruleannya berpendar hangat menatapnya. Senyumnya terukir.

Rilliane.

Tatoe sekai no subete ga, kimi wo teki ni narou tomo, boku ga kimi wo mamoru kara, kimi wa dokoka de waratteite _Sekalipun seluruh dunia, menjadi musuhmu, aku pasti akan melindungimu, jadi kau hanya akan tersenyum_

(Tsui ni sono toki wa yatte kite, owari o tsugeru kane ga naru, minshuu nado ni wa me mo kurezu, kimi wa watashi no kuchiguse o iu _Akhirnya saatnya tiba, lonceng berbunyi mengumumkan akhir, tanpa peduli dengan sekelilingmu, kau ucapkan frase favoritku_)

"_Ara, oyatsu no jikan dawa_," Allen tersenyum. Rilliane membalasnya. Dan pedang diturunkan.

Berakhir. Semua berakhir.

Untuk pertama kalinya, setelah kematian Mamanya, Rilliane merasa kehilangan. Tapi kali ini berbeda. Ini salahnya.

Satu persatu air mata terjatuh membasahi pipi Rilliane.

* * *

_Story of Evil_: Aku no Monogatari, adalah serial lagu yang dibawakan Rin Kagamine, Len Kagamine dan Miku Hatsune karya Akuno-P atau Mothy, terdiri 4 lagu; Daughter of Evil, Servant of Evil, Regret Message dan Daughter of White

"_Saa, hizamazuki nasai"_: "_Kemari! Cepat membungkuk!"_(Dikutip dari lagu Daughter of Evil)

_ Anata wa dare yori suteki na hito yo_: Aku tidak pernah bertemu orang semengagumkan seperti dirimu (Dikutip dari lagu Daughter of White)

_Ara, oyatsu no jikan dawa: _Oh, saatnya cemilan! (Dikutip dari lagu Daughter of Evil)

_Kyou no oyatsu wa Buriosshu da yo_ : cemilan hari ini adalah _Brioche _(Dikutip dari lagu Servant of Evil)_  
_

___Kono bureimono!_ :Dasar kurang ajar_!_ (Dikutip dari lagu Daughter of Evil)

* * *

**Devillullaby_ :_**_ Jumpa lagi, ^^. Dramanya lebih mirip cerita di dalam cerita, ya? Habis menurut Devy lebih baik gini daripada diubah jadi script drama (soalnya, kok rasanya kaku gimana gitu ya...) And...CATATAN PENTING! biarpun Devy jarang ngomong di tiap chapter, Devy pasti ngebaca review kalian dan sebisa mungkin membalasnya(terutama kalau mau update lagi) jadi tambahkan review kalian, biar Devy tahu gimana selera kalian!(Omong-omong karena chap-nya 2 sekaligus reviewsnya juga dua kali lipat yach!)_

_By the way buat Adelia-chan, nilai UTS n MTK Devy udah membaik koq, nih baru terima raport, makasih ya udah nanyain...^^_

_See you!__  
_


End file.
